When Universes Collide
by Nightflame203
Summary: My name is Perry the platypus. I've been through dimensions, but that's as far as I thought it was possible to travel. When a villain escapes OWCA's prison, I realize just how wrong I was. I must stop the villain from executing his evil plan, but to do that I need to team up with an unlikely person: myself. STORY I AM WRITING WITH VibeQuake, Perry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! It's a new story! But it's not just mine; I am writing this story with puzzleagent, and I would like to clear a few things up before we begin.**

 _ **PLEASE READ:**_

 **1\. You can thank puzzleagentfor coming up with the idea for this epic story. ;P**

 **2\. Basically, the idea of the story is it's a crossover between my stories' universe and her stories' universe.**

 **3\. I am writing all the odd chapters, and puzzleagent is writing all the evens**

 **4.I HIGHLY** _ **RECOMMEND reading**_ **these stories before delving into this one; a lot more things in this story will make sense if you do-**

 **Three Platypi and an Evil Organization(found on my page)**

 **Field Trip, Christmas War, and NewLife(all three latter found on puzzleagent'spage).**

 **After this story is completed, I suggest reading**

 **Teddy'sAdulthood (found on puzzleagent'spage)**

 **andRottento the Core(found on my page.)**

 **6\. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SLIGHTLY HIGHER T THAN MY OTHER CHAPTERS I'LL BE WRITING, BECAUSE THERE IS A BIT OF GORE AND BLOOD-DESCRIPTION**

 **Now, normally I put the disclaimer at the beginning of this chapter, but the disclaimers for this story will be much more complicated, so, I SHALL BE PLACING MY DISCLAIMER AT THE END OF MOST OF THE CHAPTERS**

 **Enjoy! ;P**

 **(Perry's POV)**

 _I was above a forest. It felt like I was flying, but I couldn't see myself, not even from the corner of my eye._

 _A growl rang through the forest, and I- apparently- followed the voice over the tree-tops. I passed a large, blue, crystal-clear lake, landing at the end of it._

 _Before I had even descended to the ground, I had spotted what made the growl. A huge, female Grizzly bear. Luckily, her back was turned away from me._

 _I looked around my surroundings. I was in a clearing in the forest; the lake was on its right side, and there was a bush not far from where the bear was messing with something. And there was a tiny, barely noticeable shape hiding in the bush. It was shaking...but not from fear._

 _All of a sudden, I spotted blood not far from the Grizzly. Noticing that one splatter of blood opened my eyes, and I suddenly realized that nearly all the grass was caked in blood, and there were clumps of two different shades of teal fur scattered around the bear._

 _I inched closer to the Grizzly, hoping she didn't notice me. She didn't, and I managed to spot two teal shapes on the ground in front of her. Their bodies were contorted, broken, and ripped through, but I still managed to make out what they were. They had been platypi. There was a female and a male._

 _Unsure whether to scream or be sick, I stared at the carnage in front of me. Deciding on the scream in a half-second, I opened my mouth, but no noise came out._

 _My vision was blurred by tears; why on Earth was I crying?! I had never seen those two platypi before in my life! And that attempted scream... Why had I been about to shout, "Mom! Dad!"?_

 _I backed away from the bloody scene, unknowingly next to the bush. Hearing a rustling, I was reminded of the shape I had seen in the bush. I looked through the leaves, trying to find it. I succeeded quickly._

 _The shape hiding in the bush looked strikingly familiar, and it was a tiny, male platypus. His eyes were scrunched closed, and tears were dripping down his cheeks. I quickly realized that's why he had been shaking- that's how hard the little platypus had been crying._

 _I whirled back around upon hearing another growl. The female Grizzly was standing up again. She turned and looked directly at me, her eyes glowing red. Her paws reached out, and she attacked me._

Breathing heavily, I sat up in my bed. I ran my paws through my fur. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream._

"Perry? Is everything alright?" I turned at the familiar voice. My mate Priya was looking over at me, concern in her eyes.

I nodded. "It was just a nightmare."

Priya sat up next to me. "Ohio and India again?"

About eight years ago, one of my closest friends Ohio the platypus and his mate India the platypus had saved everyone in Danville, sacrificing their own lives in the process. "No," I replied, shaking my head.

My purple mate cocked her head in confusion, and I began describing the dream.

 **(Priya's POV)**

I listened quietly as Perry explained his nightmare to me. "At first, I thought I was actually there, but, soon, it seemed more like I was watching through a movie screen."

My mate looked back at me to make sure I understood what he was talking about, and I nodded. Perry continued. "There was a female Grizzly bear by a lake, and she had just killed two teal platypi."

"Who were they?" I asked quietly.

Perry shook his head. "That's the thing; I don't know. I've never seen them before in my life. Yet... When I saw them, lying there, ripped to shreds, I felt almost unimaginable pain welling up inside me." He looked me in the eye. "Even worse than when  
/I lost Ohio and India."

"But how is that possible? You were really close to Ohio, and you didn't even know those platypi."

Perry sighed. "I don't know. But there was ONE person I recognized."

 **(Perry's POV)**

I couldn't help the slight grin as I continued. "I'd know myself anywhere.

 **Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THREE OF THE CHARACTERS SEEN/MENTIONED THIS CHAPTER. THE BEAR AND THE TWO PLATYPI SHE KILLED. PRIYA, OHIO, AND INDIA ARE THREE OF puzzleagent'sOCS. ANY CHARACTER NOT MENTIONED IN THOSE TWO LISTS IS UNOWNED BY EITHER OF US.**


	2. Chapter 2 (VibeQuake's)

**(Perry's POV)**

The first thing I felt was the terror. The world was on my shoulders yet again, and I could feel the burden.

I was standing outside a familiar building: the OWCA building. Yet everything looked different. There was a sort of massive tripod with curved legs standing over my head, with a large circle on top of it. It looked like a humungous magnifying glass. It  
/was activated, casting a circle of exactly the same size and shape as itself on the ground. Everything within that circle began to fly up to the portal with a loud whooshing sound, a strong wind picking up.

I looked around. I could see Pinky, Peter, and a few other agents that I didn't know but looked familiar, including two platypuses. One was dark brown and the other was light pink. For some reason, looking at the two unknown platypuses made my heart squirm.

Suddenly, I felt someone hold my hand. I looked to my left and saw a female platypus, looking worriedly at me. "What are we going to do, Perry?"

She looked exactly like Pixie, except with purple fur instead of teal. Something told me that she was my mate, though she certainly wasn't Pixie. This was way too confusing for me: the wind, coupled with the terror in my heart and the fact that I apparently  
/had a mate that wasn't Pixie; it was getting too much.

Then the brown platypus turned and ran towards the device.

"Ohio!" I yelled automatically.

Then I stopped. Who on earth was Ohio?

The pink platypus ran after him. Assuming that she was his mate, I let go of not-Pixie's hand and took off after them. Ohio jumped into the stream but the pink platypus jumped in after him. She caught his hand, and I managed to catch the female platypus's  
/foot. My arms were inside the circle, and they felt like they were being pulled off.

"India, let go of me!" Ohio yelled down to his mate.

"Never!" screamed India desperately.

"Guys, don't do this!" I heard myself saying.

Why did I care so much about these platypuses that I had never met before?

"If we don't do this, the whole of Danville will die!" Ohio yelled to me.

With tears in her eyes, India wrenched her foot out of my grasp. I tumbled backwards and watched with horror as the two platypuses whom I didn't know disappeared into the portal.

Immediately, the scene changed. There were three small platypuses in front of me, clearly children. I felt like I knew them too, but I didn't know their names. They leapt on me and attacked me, screaming at me, telling me that I failed to save their parents.  
/I covered my head but I still heard the words in Ohio's and India's voices: "You didn't save us! Why didn't you save us?"

Then I woke up, gasping. I sat in silence in my bed for a few seconds before I began crying. I felt raw grief over the deaths of Ohio and India, who I wasn't able to save. However, I was sure I hadn't even met them before. So why were their deaths affecting  
/me so badly?

My quiet crying woke up Pixie, who was lying next to me. "Perry, are you okay?" she whispered sleepily, though a note was in her voice that told me she would be up and alert if I needed her.

"It's fine," I muttered. "Just a nightmare."

"Your parents again?" asked Pixie quietly.

I shook my head, feeling the tears falling down my face uncontrollably.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

I listened as Perry quietly described his dream. "So you didn't know either of these platypuses?"

Perry shook his head. "Ohio and India. I didn't know them, and yet I feel so affected by their deaths. But why?"

I gently made him lie down again. "Just go back to sleep, Perry. I'm sure it'll make sense or you'll have forgotten about it by the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to chapter three of my story with puzzleagent!**

 **(Perry's POV)**

Pixie said to try and get back to sleep, but the dream was keeping me awake. Who were those platypi, and why did they end up in my dream?

The biggest surprise for me was it was actually that I had a nightmare that wasn't about my parents' deaths. Sure, it was a reoccurring nightmare that I used to have nearly every night, but it was still the only nightmare I had ever had. Well, before this one.

I sighed and shook my head in an attempt to clear it before sitting back up. Pixie had fallen asleep again, and I couldn't blame her. I looked over at another bed. Pixie and I slept in what used to be Phineas and Ferb's room. The boys had moved out a few months before, and their beds were replaced with one queen-sized bed.

That was where my best friend Lydia and her husband Caleb slept. I just needed to wait until morning, then Lydia could help. This sort of thing was right up her alley.

Finally, the alarm rang. Lydia hopped out of bed and ran to Candace's old room, where her and Caleb's twin three year-olds Annie and Michael slept. Caleb, on the other hand, moaned and pulled a pillow over his head. I grinned. The morning bird and the...not morning bird- Caleb wasn't really a night owl either.

"What time is it?" Pixie muttered sleepily, rolling over.

I smirked. "The same time it is every time the alarm rings."

Pixie gave me a look and playfully smacked my shoulder. "Did you get any more sleep last night?"

I was silent, but something on my face must have given away the answer, because Pixie's face immediately fell into concern. "Perry, I said-"

"I know what you said, Pixie, but how am I supposed to forget a dream like that and just go right back to sleep?" I gently placed my paw on her cheek, and my mate sighed.

"I guess you make a good point."

Suddenly, the door opened, and a young, male platypus ran through the door. "Come on, guys, I don't want to be late for my first full day as an agent!"

I grinned. Michael, Pixie and my eight year-old son, has been part of O.W.C.A. for about three years, maybe a bit more. He had helped teach the agents in training for that whole time, but yesterday he had officially become an agent. It was a short time period, but since Michael had gotten some extra training- long story- and Pixie and I were his parents, Major Monogram had decided that Michael could go on and become an agent.

"Even Emily's already up and at 'em," Michael continued. "And that's saying something."

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute," I replied.

"Kay!" Michael ran out the room again.

I stood up and helped my mate. "We'll talk about this later," Pixie said, walking out the room and down the stairs.

Sighing, I sat down again, just for a moment. There was one thing in the dream I hadn't told Pixie about yet. That purple platypus. I could tell that she was my mate in the dream, and that didn't make sense. I had never seen her before in my life, and Pixie was who I loved. And that brought up another confusion. If that dream had just been my imagination, Pixie would have been there, not that purple platypus. I REALLY needed Lydia's help to untangle this problem.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Although Emily had gotten up early, my little sister was not a morning person, and as she ate, she was completely silent as she chewed her food, her head resting on her paw. She was eating at the speed of turtle.

I, on the other hand, got my breakfast as soon as I came downstairs again and was nearly finished when Dad came down a few minutes later. I was fairly excited, in case it was hard to tell.

Lydia held Annie against her hip with one arm and herded Michael into his high-chair with the other. "Are you seriously pretty much done already?"

I grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Maybe..."

Dad chuckled and walked up to me. "You know, even if you get all ready in five minutes, not everyone else will."

"Oh, I know, it'll probably take Emily at least thirty minutes." Dad and I glanced over at Emily, who paused her already slow eating.

"What?" the four year-old platypus asked.

 **(Perry's POV)**

I grinned and walked away from my children and towards my mate, who was fixing her breakfast. "Pixie," I murmured, "I need to talk with you."

"Just a minute," Pixie responded, not even turning around.

Placing my paw on my mate's shoulder, I tried again. "Pixie, I REALLY need to talk to you."

 **(Pixie's POV)**

I know Perry well. So, when I felt his paw on my shoulder and heard the urgency in his tone- I don't think even he knew it was there- I knew it was very important. "What is it?" I asked, turning around.

"There's something I haven't told you about the dream yet," Perry admitted. "In my dream, there was actually three platypi."

My eyes widened. "Who?"

Perry hesitated. "Well, there was Ohio, India, and a purple platypus..."

I felt my heart drop the tiniest bit. "Not me?"

 **(Perry's POV)**

"Pixie," I sighed, "you SHOULD have been there."

"But I wasn't. Who was that purple platypus?"

"I don't know what her-"

 **(Pixie's POV)**

"'HER'?" I didn't know how to react to that.

Perry took my paws in his. "I don't know what her name was, but I think..." I waited nervously for him to continue. "...I think she was my mate in the dream," my mate finished.

"What?!" I didn't even know how I was reacting, but Perry apparently did, because he pulled me closer to him.

"Pixie, sweetheart, I swear that the first time I have ever seen her was in that dream. You should have been there, not her."

"Yeah, no kidding," I muttered.

We were silent for a few minutes, Perry's arms wrapped around me and my head leaning against his chest. "You do know I love you, right, Pixie?" my mate murmured quietly, breaking the silence.

I nodded, my face buried in his fur.

 **  
**

 **(Perry's POV)**

I waited a couple more minutes before placing my paw on Pixie's cheek, gently lifting her head out of my fur to meet her eye. "Trust me, Pixie, if I ever do ANYTHING that makes you doubt my feelings for you, just let me know. Okay?"

Pixie gave a bit of a forced smile. "Kay."

Smiling, I pulled my mate into a kiss.

 **(Emily's POV)**

Michael had been looking past my shoulder for a bit, staring over at- well, I think where Mom and Dad were. Then, suddenly, my older brother looked away awkwardly.

I cocked my head and turned to look behind me to find Mom and Dad kissing. Aw!

 ****

 **(Michael's POV)**

An eternity later- or so it felt like- my family and I were in Dad's rocketcar, heading towards O.W.C.A's HQ.

All of the sudden, I heard a beeping sound. Dad heard it, too, and he pushed a button on the panel of the car. A screen appeared at the front of the car, and Emily gaped.

Major Monogram appeared on screen, a worried look on his face. "Major, what is it?" Dad asked.

"Already airborne, I see."

"Yes, sir, and on our way to HQ right now," Mom confirmed.

"Good," Major Monogram responded. "We need you here now. It's a code red."

My eyes widened. _Sweet! A code red on my first day!_ Well, not sweet for the possible victims, I guess...

Mom and Dad exchanged a glance. "Right away, Major!"

Dad sped up the rocketcar, and we arrived at HQ in under two minutes. We ran inside, immediately finding Major Monogram hiding under a- conveniently placed nearby- desk.

Mom crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, Dad and I exchanged an exasperated look, and Emily just stared- she hadn't seen that side of Major Monogram before.

He spotted us almost as quickly as we spotted him. "Quick!" he whispered. "Under the desk!"

I inwardly groaned and climbed under and next to him. "You are aware this isn't a very good hiding place, right, sir?" Dad pointed out.

"It's better than not hiding at all," the Major argued.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. I had honestly never really liked him; the only thing I owed to him was the fact that he saved me from having to go back to prison... Oops. You'll get the story later.

"Why exactly are we hiding?" Mom hissed.

"Rodney escaped from his prison," Major Monogram explained. "He's loose here in O.W.C.A. headquarters."

Dad blinked. "All due respect, sir, but is it really that big a deal?"

"Yes, because he's trapped all the agents except you two." I cleared my throat, and Major Monogram corrected himself. "Sorry, three."

 **(Perry's POV)**

"Okay," I started thinking. "What about Carl and Katrina?"

Major Monogram shook his head. "They were caught, too."

"What's Rodney doing?" Pixie inquired.

"He's in the room with all of the inventions our scientists have re-created, messing with Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Other-Dimension Inator."

Michael sat up straight and took over. "Where does that invention rate on the 'power scale?'"

"On a scale of one to ten, I'd probably give it about a nine," I told my son.

He groaned. "Great," he muttered. "I mean, it's not like Prof. Rodenstein is a technical genius or anything."

"I really wish I wasn't sensing sarcasm in that comment," Emily moaned.

 **And now- What's up with Michael? ;P you probably don't understand anything about his life if you haven't read Three Platypi and an Evil Organization. Which is fine, everything will be explained later on in the story.**

 ****

 **I DO NOT OWN THE PHINEAS AND FERB CHARACTERS, OHIO, INDIA, OR THE MYSTERIOUS PURPLE PLATYPUS(well, she probably isn't all that mysterious if you read- and payed attention to- chapter one xP). THE LAST THREE MENTIONED ARE OWNED BY puzzleagent. I DO OWN PIXIE, MICHAEL, EMILY, KATRINA, ANNIE, THE OTHER MICHAEL, CALEB, AND LYDIA**.


	4. Chapter 4 (VibeQuake's)

**(Perry's POV)**

I couldn't easily get back to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, the image of the two platypuses, lying there ripped apart, amidst all that blood, haunted me. Priya was amazing though. Every time she felt me twist in our bed, she cuddled closer to me. It helped ease the pain but let me tell you: when the alarm rang in the morning, for the first time in my life I was glad to hear it.

Breakfast had always been a time for thinking, and as I slowly ate my cereal, I reflected on my dream. I definitely saw myself in the dream. There was no mistaking that that tiny platypus in the bush was me. And I had been about to shout, "Mom! Dad!" Both platypuses used to have teal fur, that much was obvious. My dad Patrick had teal fur. Yet neither platypus had had yellow fur, which was my mom Pearl's fur colour. If this dream had come straight from my imagination, one of the platypuses would have had yellow fur. However, both had been teal coloured. So who were those platypuses and why did I think they were my parents? And why did I feel such an emotional attachment to them?

My children were being unusually quiet. I barely noticed until we were nearly finished our meals-I was focusing on my dream-but once I did notice, I was slightly worried by it.

"Kids, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask Hazel?" grumbled Teddy into his cereal. "She's perfectly happy to talk about other people."

"Oh, this again?" Hazel threw her hands into the air with frustration. "I said I was sorry!"

"You told Parker I was a horrible big brother!" Teddy snapped.

"I was trying to impress him!" Hazel defended herself. "I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Why would you try and impress Parker by talking badly about me?"

"He was complaining about his sibling!" Hazel snapped. "I didn't want to be left out!"

Teddy punched Hazel in the arm. "Ow!" snapped Hazel.

"Teddy, don't hit your sister!" Priya reproached.

"Unbelievable!" snapped Teddy. "You sat there and heard her say she talked badly about me behind my back to her friend but when I simply hit her, you tell ME off?"

"Teddy, watch your tone!" I told off my son.

Teddy scraped his chair back noisily and stormed out of the room. Priya immediately got up and followed. "Teddy, come back!"

Distantly, Hazel and I heard Teddy yell, "it's because she's the youngest!"

I heard Hazel chuckling into her cereal. "You're not off the hook, young lady," I told her sternly.

"Oops."

"Why did you talk about Teddy behind his back?"

"I was trying to impress Parker," sighed Hazel. "I know it's stupid now but at the time it seemed fine."

"Being mean about your brother is never fine," I scolded her.

"I know, I know."

I took a look at the clock and nearly had a heart attack. "Oh, man! I need to go into work in ten minutes!"

 **(Ridelle's POV)**

Being a meerkat sometimes had its disadvantages. The automatic instinct to hide made me late for work almost every day. So it came as no surprise one day when I found myself hiding from every car that passed me. I never took the tram: I was always too nervous; being a meerkat meant I was scared of pretty much everything.

I skittered towards the OWCA building, late as usual. However, before I could enter, I felt myself be grabbed by the waist. I let out a yowl and scrabbled with my claws. The person holding me didn't let me go, no matter how much I tried to scratch.

I heard a male drawling voice say, "Poor little meerkat. Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

I panicked. Was this guy going to KILL me?! This was too much for my scared little brain to handle.

He took hold of me by the scruff of my neck with one hand. Then he took out a very long ladder and climbed to the roof of the building opposite OWCA HQ. He held me out over the drop. It was about fifteen storeys high, and I was so terrified I couldn't even struggle.

When I next heard the drawling voice, it was magnified and also not talking to me. "Major Monogram! I have your agent!"

Me?! What the heck was going on?!

"Surrender or I will drop him!"

That really insulted me because I was a girl, but the guy just shook me. "I mean it!"

Far below me, I saw Major Monogram and Carl come running out onto the grass between the two buildings. Monogram too had a bullhorn. "Rodney! Well, for one thing, Agent Ridelle is a girl."

"That's irrelevant," Rodney shouted into the bullhorn.

"And for another," added Carl through the bullhorn. "You do know if you drop Agent R then we can just catch her, right?"

"Maybe so," leered Rodney. "But I have a gun. So unless you'd like to be catching this rodent's dead body, I suggest you surrender OWCA to me."

"She's not a rodent," called Major Monogram. "Meerkats are mammals."

Frankly, that was better than Monogram saying something like, "she's just one agent, I'm not going to surrender all of OWCA for her."

"That's it!" Rodney howled. "Say goodbye to your little mammal agent!"

With that, he dropped me off the edge of the building.

 **(Perry's POV)**

I arrived in time to witness everything. I saw Ridelle fall. I heard her scream.

I snatched up a large stick from the tree nearby and readied it. When Ridelle was in place, I ran and pole vaulted to meet her in mid air, hitting into her. I caught hold of her body and hit the wall of the building, clinging onto the metal fire escape on the outside of the building, Ridelle safely in my other hand.

"This is so much worse than hitting the ground!" shrieked Ridelle.

I wasn't insulted by that. I knew that being a meerkat, Ridelle was scared of everything.

We were only ten feet off the ground so I let go, letting us tumble down onto the ground. The wind was knocked out of me and I could hear Ridelle let out a yelp as she too hit the ground.

Immediately, I felt someone come to my side. "Perry!"

It was Priya. I rolled onto my stomach and faced my mate. "I'm fine, Priy-"

She tackled me into a hug. "That was amazing, Perry!"

"Th-thanks."

Ridelle was being checked over by Carl. She turned her head to look at me, her features still contorted in fear, but less so now. She gave me a weak smile, the closest thing to a "thank you" that I was going to get out of her. I nodded back to her.

Then I looked up. An eagle agent had managed to ensnare Rodney as the evil scientist tried to escape. I silently fist pumped the air. We had finally captured Rodney!


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I can use a normal disclaimer this time!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Emily's POV)**

"Stay here, Emily." I had gotten so sick of hearing that.

"I'm not staying here!" I retorted. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have addressed my mom that way...

Mom and I ended up arguing for the next few minutes about me hiding with Major Monogram as the rest of my family went to fight Rodney.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Major Monogram, Dad, and I watched silently as Mom and Emily argued. "Shouldn't we do something?" I murmured to Dad.

Dad shook his head. "Do you think they'd even listen to one of us right now?"

"Fair point."

Emily had gone into a long rant, so as soon as she stopped for breath I grabbed my sister and pulled her over. She crossed her arms. "What, are you going to try to convince me to stay here, too?"

I inhaled. If I didn't word this correctly, then I'd have to face Emily's wrath. And, although she was only four years old, that was never pleasant. I didn't get it: how did Dad and Mom get along so well? Because I was a lot like Dad, and Emily was even more like Mom, and we fought a lot... Maybe that's just because we're siblings.

"Emily, Prof. Rodenstein is dangerous," I said slowly. "I was only about two years younger than you when he gave me my scar."

My little sister didn't bother asking what scar; she knew what I was talking about. "But-"

"Emily," I continued quietly, "I'M scared of him. And it won't be easy to stop him; all the other agents have tried and failed, and you're still an A.I.T."

"But if we're all that's left, isn't that more of a reason for me to help?" Emily's voice was as quiet as mine. "You, Mom, and Dad need all the help you can get."

I sighed. "You can be REALLY stubborn at times."

 **(Perry's POV)**

While Michael talked with Emily, I talked with Pixie. "Why do you have a problem with Emily coming with us?"

"It's too dangerous," was the reply I got.

"Emily's been training for three years," I responded.

"Rodney hurt Michael when he was younger than Emily is now!"

I placed my paw on my mate's cheek. "Pixie, I understand why you want to leave Emily here. But, right now, it's just over-protection. And we need all the help we can get with Rodney."

Pixie sighed. "I guess." That helped me realize that Pixie just wasn't in much of an arguing mood right now; if she was, then her retort would have been enough to spark an official argument between the two of us.

I grinned and continued. "Besides, you know that she'd just follow us anyway."

Pixie chuckled. "Yeah."

Michael walked over with Emily. "So?"

"You can go ahead and come with us, Emily," I replied.

My daughter fist-pumped the air, and we all laughed. "Come on, we've got a villain to catch!"

 **(Michael's POV)**

As soon as Emily said what she did, she ran down the hall.

"Emily, wait!" Mom took off after my little sister, and Dad followed.

I met Major Monogram's amused gaze and shrugged before walking after my family.

When we reached the room, the first thing I spotted was the cages and the O.W.C.A. agents in them. The second was a machine with a portal. The third was the evil scientist about to step through the portal.

Prof. Rodenstein spotted me and my family. He grinned and waved. "Tah, tah!" Before Mom, Dad, Emily, or I could stop him, Prof. Rodenstein stepped through the portal, and it closed behind him.

Emily, Dad, and Mom immediately began freeing the agents. I just stood there, staring where the portal had been. We almost had him! Now he had vanished from the same DIMENSION! I had to stop myself from punching the machine in frustration. The last thing we needed was for the inator to break.

"We need the experts," Mom said once all the agents had been freed.

 **(...)**

Twenty minutes later, Lydia and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were in the same room as the rest of us.

"Rodney was fiddling with my Other-Dimension Inator?!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked incredulously. "What did he do?!"

Ethan the eagle- A.K.A. Agent E- explained what he had seen Prof. Rodenstein do. "What does that change about the inator?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz blinked. "It's an Other-Universe Inator now."

"A what?" Emily raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"The portal... It doesn't open up on a different dimension anymore... It opens up on a different universe."

"But what's the difference?" Dad asked.

"This is my area, Doof," Lydia said, taking over. "Perry, we may not have gotten to know your counterpart very well when we went to that other dimension, but what's something you could tell the two of you had in common?" Lydia paused. "Other than the obvious, of course."

"Um..." Dad startled me by suddenly snapping his fingers. "He has the same past as me."

"Exactly. He had the same look in his eyes that you do in yours."

"What look?"

"The look that you saw too much at too young an age." Lydia cleared her throat. "But that was in a different DIMENSION. A different universe could very well have any of you, but 'you' would have a completely different past."

Dad blinked. "So, you're saying I could exist in that other universe, but I wouldn't have the same parents?"

"Not just that; you wouldn't have the same background, or birth date, and you might even have a different country of origin." Lydia shrugged. "I dunno for sure, I'm just listing the different possibilities."

Bethel the bear- A.K.A. Agent B- spoke up. "So in that universe, Perry's parents wouldn't have been, you know..." The amount of guilt in her eyes was unbelievable.

"Probably not," replied Lydia sympathetically. "The probability that happened is about one in a million."

"Would I exist there?" Emily asked quietly. I nodded in agreement with my sister- I wanted to know, too.

"Most likely," was Lydia's response. "But your parents wouldn't be YOUR parents... If you understand what I mean..."

Emily nodded. "I think so."

"Wait... So, what does that mean about Perry and I in that universe?" Mom inquired. "Do we even meet?"

Lydia hesitated. "It's the one in a million thing again." I saw Mom's grip on Dad's paw immediately tighten.

I sighed. "Well, that's not really important. What's important is we follow to capture Prof. Rodenstein."

"Wow," Lydia whistled. "It sounds like you have a bit of a grudge against him."

"After what he did? Yeah, just a bit," I retorted.

"The scar?" Emily asked.

I glanced self-consciously down at my chest. Why did she have to bring that up in from of all the O.W.C.A. agents? "Yeah." But I didn't just mean the scar I had "earned" from Prof. Rodenstein and the whip. I had gained an emotional scar from him, too. Not just from him, actually... All of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

Several agents exchanged a glance at that. All of O.W.C.A's agents and quite a few of the A.I.T's- Agents In Training- knew about my past and how L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had been involved. But the only agents who knew about the scar hidden by my fur were Mom, Dad, Pinky the chihuahua- A.K.A. Agent Pinky- and Barry the bulldog- A.K.A. Agent Barry. I wish he didn't know about it: I don't like him, and he doesn't like me.

I heard someone clear his throat and turned around, startled. Major Monogram was standing in the doorway. "Where is Rodney?"

Dad, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Lydia explained- or in the latter two's cases, re-explained- the situation to Major Monogram. His eyes widened. "Time to gather up some of our best," he murmured.

 **Dun, Dun, DUN!**

 **How many of you who haven't read Three Platypi and an Evil Organization are being driven insane with all my hints towards Michael's past? I:} I:} The question is, "What IS his past, and how does Rodney fit into it?"**

 **My answer is this: Michael will tell you in his own time I:} I:}**


	6. Chapter 6 (VibeQuake's)

**puzzleagent does not own Phineas and Ferb, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Greek myths. Neither do i. I** _ **DO**_ **OWN THE PLATYPUS AT THE VERY END OF THE CHAPTER**

 **(Priya's POV)**

When I came into OWCA that morning, I headed down to the cells. Major Monogram had given me permission to visit Rodney and see what kind of information I could get out of him.

Harry the Hyena and Patty the Panda were on guard. They both gave me smiles as I went through. Only one cell was in use: Rodney's cell. I went over to it and stood in front of the glass. Rodney was lying on his bed with his fingers interlocked and a relaxed look about him. That worried me.

"Start talking," I demanded.

He didn't look at me.

"What was with that feeble plan? You snatched a random OWCA agent and threatened to drop her unless Major Monogram surrendered OWCA to you. That's absolutely pathetic. No wonder you got captured."

If I was hoping for some kind of angry reaction, I was disappointed. All Rodney said was, "It wasn't my best plan, but it was better than nothing."

"Sure," I said sarcastically. "I totally understand. It's not like you're a rich evil scientist with unlimited technology and the ambition to take over the world."

Rodney smirked, still not looking at me. "Have you heard of inter-universal travel, Agent Priya?"

That took me aback. "Do you mean inter-dimensional travel?"

"No, no I don't. There's a difference between dimensions and universes. They both have the same "characters", so to speak. But the difference is that in dimensions, the "characters" have almost exactly the same backgrounds and families and all that. In different universes, there's a chance that I'm leader of OWCA, or that Doctor Doofenshmirtz is President of the United States, or that Major Monogram is married to Charlene Doofenshmirtz."

I snorted.

"Do you see the difference? Same backgrounds, different backgrounds."

"You've gone crazy," I stated. "That must be why you executed such a pathetic plan."

"It's all part of the greater good," Rodney said.

I shook my head. "You just keep telling yourself that while the rest of the grown-ups get your jail cell ready in Steele Bay."

"What is Steele Bay?" asked Rodney.

I grinned. "It's the brand new prison on an island off the coast of Danville that is custom-made for dangerous freaks like you."

"Sounds delightful."

"Oh it will be, but not for you."

 **(Perry's POV)**

Standing in Major Monogram's office, I listened to my mate describe what Rodney had said.

"That's much the same thing he told me when I went down earlier," said Major Monogram, nodding.

"Inter-universal travel," I said aloud. "That's quite a stretch, isn't it?"

"Well, we know inter-dimensional travel is possible," contributed Heinz Doofenshmirtz. "Maybe inter-universal travel is possible too?"

Priya snorted. "If you're basing that on the ramblings of a crazy man like Rodney…"

"Hey, I'm a scientist," protested Heinz. "I know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, but you're not an expert even on inter-dimensional travel, let alone inter-universal travel," retorted Priya. "If it's even possible."

"That's why I called in an expert." There was a knock at the door. Monogram looked at me and pointed at the door. "Come in."

The woman who stepped through the door was probably only eighteen years old. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing white leggings, a long, plain, light orange top, and red boots. I recognised her after at least a minute of staring at her, trying to figure out if I knew her.

"Diana!"

"Hey, Perry." Diana bent down to high-five me. "How's life?"

"It's great," I grinned. I put my hand on Priya's back and gently pushed her to meet Diana. "Di, this is my mate, Priya."

"Nice to meet you," Diana smiled, shaking Priya's hand.

"We have two children together," I added.

"Wow. That is great." Diana also grinned.

"This is my friend, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Heinz, this is Diana."

Diana and Heinz also shook hands, though there was nothing more than that and a brief smile between them.

"So what've you been doing?" asked Perry.

"Oh…hopping through universes for the last two years."

There was a stunned silence following this.

"So inter-universal travel actually is possible?" Priya said.

Diana nodded. "Certainly. I can create portals between universes."

Priya paused. "Huh. I guess Rodney isn't half as crazy as I thought he was."

"Rodney?" repeated Diana, looking confused.

"It doesn't matter," I dismissed. "We need to know everything about universal travel that you know."

"Rodney told us that all the same people exist but they might be different," Priya said. "Is that true?"

Diana nodded. "It is indeed. Let's use me as an example. In this universe, I'm the daughter of the Greek goddess of magic."

Another stunned silence followed this. "Wh-what?" spluttered Priya.

"I'll explain later," I told her. "Go on."

"In a second universe, I might be the daughter of a grocer in Mexico. In a third universe, I could be the younger sister of the Queen of England. Everybody has a counterpart on every Earth, but who they meet, who they're born to, where they live, who they fall in love with, who they marry. It all differs. Like in this universe, Perry and Priya are mates, right?"

Priya and I both nodded.

"Well, in another universe, you might not even know each other. You might live on opposite ends of the Earth."

Priya took my hand and squeezed it. I thought that might be because she couldn't imagine life without me. I certainly couldn't imagine life without her.

"So how many universes are there?" asked Heinz.

"Endless," Diana replied. "There's an infinite amount of universes, each nearly the same but with differences."

There was silence as we all processed this. An infinite amount of universes, each with a version of me, a version of Priya, a version of Major Monogram…the list went on. It made my head hurt to think about how many of those infinite Perrys were OWCA agents.

All of a sudden, there was a crashing sound from outside. Priya, Diana, and I raced out the room and out onto the lawn.

A large portal to blackness with purple electricity crackling around it was up in the sky. "That's a Uniportal!" Diana gasped. At our confused looks, she explained, "Uniportals are special portals to another universe, the kinds that I can create."

"You can create portals?" gasped Priya.

Something flew out of the portal. It was small and teal. It was a platypus. He landed on the ground in a fighting stance and looked round. I couldn't stop staring. This platypus looked exactly like me, though younger, and slightly different. When he caught sight of me, he gasped out, "Dad?"

 **You should know who that platypus is if you've been paying attention ;P ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter of my collab with puzzleagent ;P ;P**

 **(Michael's POV)**

About one hour later, me, Mom, Dad, Emily, Lydia, Kiki the fox- A.K.A. Agent F- and my friend, Christine the cat were in the training gym together. I saw Mom grab Dad's paw and drag him to the other end of the gym. Curiosity got the best of me, and I quietly followed until I was just in hearing range.

"Are you crazy, letting Emily come?!" Mom hissed.

Dad sighed. "Pixie, we've been over this. Emily's been training for three years; she can handle herself."

 **(Perry's POV)**

I had prepared myself for a sharp retort, but I knew my mate well, so I wasn't surprised when Pixie burst into tears. "I just can't imagine if Rodney got his hands on her. It was hard enough losing Michael, even if we may have him back now. If we lost Emily, I-I just don't know what I'd do."

"I know," I said softly, hugging Pixie. "But Emily's not helpless like Michael was when we lost him. And we're able to protect Emily better than before now, not to mention the fact that Lydia, Michael, Christine, and even Kiki will be able to help."

Pixie and I heard footsteps, and we turned to look. Lydia smiled softly and sympathetically. "Perry, they're ready for you." My mate and I exchanged a confused glance.

 **(Michael's POV)**

When I saw Lydia walking over to Mom and Dad, I quickly returned to the others in the group. "Why are we in here?" Christine asked me curiously.

"You're going into another universe, you need a little bit of extra training," responded Lydia, overhearing as she walked back over with Mom and Dad. She turned to look at my parents again. "Pixie, could you go stand over there with them?"

"Sure," Mom replied, coming over in between me and Emily.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Lydia looked back at me and clasped her hands together. "Alright, Perry, you've never been to another universe, but out of all of us, you're the only one here- other than me- who's been to a different dimension. Can you tell them some things they may need to know to prepare them?"

 _Oh, that makes sense_. I nodded and looked over at my family, my son's friend, and Kiki. "Well, as Lydia said, I've been to another dimension before. There are some similarities and some differences between them, but I'm gonna prepare you by listing some things I saw there that could very well be the case in the universe.

"When I first got there, I immediately began seeing differences. That Dr. Doofenshmirtz had taken over the alt. Tri-State Area."

"And he was actually evil," Lydia muttered.

"Yes," I grinned, "he was actually evil."

"What was it like in that dimension?" Emily asked. "What did Doof do to that Danville?"

"It was all of his favorite colors," I replied. "Purple, Green, and Black. Even the plants."

Pixie shivered. "Sounds blinding."

"Yep," I agreed. "And that wasn't all he changed. Everyone we know- at least within the Tri-State Area- was affected personality-wise. Candace was the leader of the Resistance against Doof-"

"Candace?!" Michael asked incredulously, on the verge of laughing.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Then Phineas and Ferb had never even heard of summer- Doof had banned it when he took over." Kiki and Pixie exchanged a shocked glance at this- Phineas and Ferb were famous throughout the Tri-State Area, and almost everyone knew about them and their love of summer, Kiki included.

"What about you?" Emily asked quietly.

I hesitated for a minute before replying. "Heinz had turned my counterpart into a cyborg."

My children's eyes widened, and Pixie inhaled sharply, placing a paw over her beak. I continued. "So when we go to the other universe, don't expect an exact replica of yourself. You'll have a different past, different parents, and even different personalities."

 **(Lydia's POV)**

Perry and I worked with his family, Christine, and Kiki for the next couple of hours, preparing them for what they might see. Before I completely knew what was happening, they were heading back to the Other-Dim- the Other-Universe Inator.

With only a couple seconds of thought, I made a decision and ran after them. "Wait! I'm coming with you."

They all turned to look back at me. Pixie blinked. "What about the three-year twins?"

"Caleb can watch them."

"Poor guy," Perry grinned.

"And the Flynn-Fletchers," I reminded. "You'll need someone who understands portals and other universes and stuff like that with you- I doubt that you'll find someone like that over there."

"Okay," agreed Perry with no hesitation. He and I had been best friends for, well, basically his whole life. That's twenty-four years.

I called Caleb up and told him what was going on as we walked to the inator. He agreed- quite nervously. I couldn't tell if it was the fact that he was nervous to watch Annie and Michael- without me- for who-knows-how-long, or if he was nervous that I'd be hurt. "Stay safe, Lydia. Love you."

"Love you, too," I responded, closing the phone back up.

We had arrived at the inator. I waved my hand, and the portal opened. "You're sure it's the same universe?" Michael asked.

I nodded. "It's like with the dimensions- the energy flows one way between them. Getting the same universe is inevitable." I paused then continued. "I'm going first. This portal opens up in the exact same spot, but there could be anything there in another universe. We could walk straight into a volcano, or a jail cell, or in front of a moving car. For all I know, the Earth could be in a different place, and we'll end up in space!"

Emily giggled, and I added, "No rhyme intended."

However, Michael either didn't hear me, or he just ignored me, because he leaped through the portal not twenty seconds later. I groaned and rubbed my forehead with my fingers.

"He's at that age." I turned at Pixie's apologetic tone. _Can't believe she's not freaking out right now._

At almost the same time, I heard a gasp, and Michael's voice. "Dad?"

I blinked. _Wow, is Perry seriously there? The needle in the haystack came to us this time._ I looked through the portal. Sure enough, there was Perry, staring at Michael, who was staring back at him. There was a young woman with long brown hair and a purple platypus standing on either side of Perry.

"Michael, that's not your father," I called, startling all four, causing them all to look at me through the portal. "He's Agent P, Perry the platypus, O.W.C.A's top agent-" I said that because I spotted the fedora on his head- "but he's NOT your father." Perry's shock on his face just grew at that.

I swung through the portal and floated gracefully to the ground next to Michael. The woman with the brown hair winced, and she held her hands on either side of her head.

 _Ah, universe travel must hurt her._ "You okay?" I asked.

"All... All the universal travel," she groaned. "It's hurting me."

Yep. "That's not good if just the two of us can do that to you," I commented. "We've got...let's see..." I mentally counted the others in the group. "...five more people coming through."

The woman moaned and bent down onto her knees. Perry ran to her. "Five more?!" he asked, partly worried and partly shocked.

"Yeah, but I can help." I waved my hand, and instantly the woman relaxed. I could pretty much see the pain float out of her.

She stood up, eyes wide. "How did you do that?"

I shrugged and gestured to the portal with my head. "How did you know that was a universe portal?"

Apparently, it was a rhetorical question. "If you know what that is, then you didn't just accidentally fall through it," the woman responded slowly. "Who are you?"

"Lydia," I said, smiling.

"And the kid?" Perry asked.

Michael winced. "My name is Michael," he answered slowly.

"I'm Diana," said the woman. "Then that's Priya-" she gestured to the purple platypus- "and you obviously know Perry."

Perry's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, and I'd like to know how."

I opened my mouth to reply when a female voice drifted through the portal. "Michael, are you dead?" Emily asked.

"I wouldn't be talking if I was, right?" was Michael's response.

"So can we come through?" Kiki's impatient voice followed.

"Yes," I sighed. "Just be prepared for a rough landing."

"What do you mean, 'landing'?" Kiki asked, immediately falling onto the ground by Michael and I. "Oh."

"Is the portal hanging in the air there?" Perry- my Perry- inquired through the portal.

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm coming through."

A few seconds later, my friend fell from the portal, landing instinctively in a fighting stance. I looked over at the other Perry and smirked when his eyes widened.

"Alright, Emily, you can come on through," Perry-2 called to his daughter.

"But I'm gonna fall!"

"I promise you won't," Perry-2 responded. "I'll catch you."

"Okay..." came Emily's obviously nervous reply. A couple seconds later, she was also falling. And shrieking.

"Gotcha!" Perry-2 caught his daughter and gently set her on the ground. "Pixie?"

"I'm letting Christine go first," Pixie replied. As if on cue, a yowl rang out, and the she-cat fell onto the ground.

Michael ran to her and helped her up. "You okay?"

Christine blushed. "Yeah."

Perry-2 turned to his counterpart, who was still staring suspiciously at the arrivals from the first universe. I saw my Perry's- Perry-2's- eyes widen when he spotted "Priya". "Okay, Pixie, all clear. You can come through, now."

"Alright." Pixie landed surprisingly gracefully- she must have seen everyone else and learned from it.

After everyone from my universe had gathered themselves after the fall, "Priya" stepped forward, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Who on Earth are you?" 

**Finally! It is beginning…. xD xD xD xD**

 **NEITHER puzzleagent NOR I OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. I OWN PIXIE, MICHAEL, EMILY, LYDIA, CALEB, CHRISTINE, AND KIKI. puzzleagent OWNS PRIYA, TEDDY, HAZEL, AND DIANA**

 **You probably noticed how suddenly, the Perry from my stories' universe suddenly became "Perry-2." I shall explain: any characters-** _ **THAT HAVE A COUNTERPART IN THE OTHER UNIVERSE**_ **\- with a "-2" next to their name means they traveled from my universe to puzzleagent's- which as far as I know is probably only going to be Perry. The Perry from puzzleagent's universe is going to be known as "Perry-1." If the -2 is in parentheses, it means a character is speaking and not adding the -2 in.**


	8. Chapter 8 (VibeQuake's)

**(Priya's POV)**

I couldn't believe my eyes. There was another Perry! And that platypus standing next to him... I didn't know if I liked the look of her or not.

"Who on Earth are you?" I demanded.

"Um…this is going to take quite a bit of explaining," Lydia said awkwardly.

I saw that Perry-2 was staring at me. I looked back at him, a trace of a challenge on my face.

He nudged "Pixie" and muttered, just loud enough for me to hear: "That's the purple platypus from my dream."

I possessively took my Perry's hand as I glared at the newcomers. Perry-1 was staring at his counterpart, clearly unable to believe what his eyes were seeing.

Diana was on her feet again, though unsteady. "You guys are from another universe," she stated.

Lydia nodded. "That's right. That's why there's two Perrys."

"Wait, wait, wait." Perry-1 waved his hands. "So this is what you were talking about, right?" He was addressing Diana. "When you said that my counterpart from another universe might not be mates with Priya?"

Diana nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly it."

I turned to Pixie and said, "So you must be Perry's mate in that universe, yes?"

"Yes." Pixie looked hard at me. "And you must be Perry's mate in this universe."

I nodded. "Yes."

 **(Perry-1's POV)**

Something was gnawing at the back of my mind as I looked at my counterpart. I suddenly realized what it was. "Hey, um… Perry?"

Perry-2 looked at me. "This is going to take some getting used to, but yeah?"

"Were your parents killed by a bear, by any chance?"

He stared at me. "How on Earth could you know that?"

"I had a nightmare last night about two teal platypuses who were killed by a bear right in front of me. I had never seen them before but I was sure they were my parents. Yet my mom has yellow fur, so I knew it wasn't my parents. They were your parents, weren't they?"

He looked like he suddenly realized something too. "Then did you have friends called Ohio and India?"

I ignored the pain in my chest as he said their names. "Yes. I'm guessing you had a nightmare about their deaths?"

"Yeah. They died to save Danville, right? From a massive portal-thing?"

I nodded. "That's right, yeah."

"Hold on," interrupted Priya. "How exactly does any of this make sense?"

"It doesn't," said Diana. "That's the point. Two Perrys are talking to each other. That shouldn't be physically possible but it is."

"That's not what I meant," Priya argued. "I meant about the two Perrys having each other's nightmares."

Diana shot a glance at Lydia, who answered, "Maybe the universe wanted to draw the two Perrys together."

"Dad!" yelled a voice.

Priya and I turned to see Teddy and Hazel coming across the grass. "Where did you go?" asked Teddy. "We were wondering where-."

He caught sight of Perry-2. "Why are there two of you, Dad?"

Diana winced. "How about we start with introductions? We know the two Perrys, of course."

"I'm Pixie," said Perry-2's mate. "I'm Perry's mate."

"But you're Dad's mate," Hazel said to Priya. "Aren't you?"

"I should think so!" Priya said indignantly. "But these guys are from an alternate universe, and things aren't exactly the same there."

"Oh."

"Do you understand?"

"No," replied both Teddy and Hazel.

"Anyway." I pointed to my children. "Guys, this is my oldest child, Teddy; and my youngest child, Hazel."

"Our children," Priya corrected.

"You know what I mean."

 **(Priya's POV)**

"And these are my children," Perry-2 said, gesturing to the platypus who had first come through the portal. What was his name? "My son, Michael; and my daughter, Emily."

"I'm Kiki," said the fox.

"And I'm Christine," piped up the cat.

"Is that everyone?" I asked. "Because I really need to get back to Major Monogram and explain-."

"Ooh, you have a Major Monogram in this universe, too?" said Emily.

"Um…yes…"

Pixie placed her paw protectively on her daughter's shoulder. That slightly annoyed me, since it looked like she thought I was going to attack her child. I rolled my eyes, turned, and headed back into HQ.

 **(...)**

The look on Major Monogram's face was hilarious when we brought in two Perrys. After quite a bit of explaining from Lydia and Diana, Major Monogram allowed the visitors to stay. Perry-1 said that if they needed a place to stay overnight, they could stay at our house. Lydia replied dryly that it would be useful.

I had to admit; I wasn't happy with the arrangements. The thought of having my mate's counterpart and his mate and kids under my roof made me feel strange, and not in a good way.

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

Eventually we all settled down on the floor. "So I think it's time for an explanation as to why you're here," said Priya.

I saw the look she threw at Pixie. I could understand why she didn't like Pixie but from what I had seen so far, Priya was quite similar to Pixie. If they allowed themselves to warm up to each other, I was sure they could be friends.

"Okay, where do we start?" Pixie asked me.

"Quick question: do you have a Professor Roddenstein on this Earth?" I asked.

Perry-1 and Priya exchanged a look. "Yes," answered Priya simply. "He's locked up in our prison. Why?"

"Well, our Professor Roddenstein got loose in the OWCA building and messed around with Doof's Other-Dimension-Inator, making it into an Other-Universe-Inator," Lydia explained. "Then he hopped through it and arrived here."

"Interesting…" mused Diana. "Nobody saw or heard anything until the portal opened half an hour ago and Michael here came through. So the question is: where did Rodney go?"

Everybody thought about this.

"Did the portal shut down between him using it and you using it?" asked Perry-1. "Did you have to reactivate the portal to get through?"

I thought back to when Pixie, Michael, Emily, and I had discovered Professor Roddenstein with the portal.

"Yes," I answered slowly, remembering. "He stepped through and the portal closed."

 **(Diana's POV)**

Perry-1 looked at me. "Diana?"

Lydia and I exchanged a glance, and I could tell that she was thinking the exact same thing as me. She nodded to me, telling me that I could explain it.

"I haven't seen this portal device," I began. "But I think it has what you might call a "default setting". In other words, a default location that it can take you to. With me so far?"

Everyone nodded simultaneously, though I could see Teddy and Hazel making faces. I didn't think they fully understood everything.

"It is possible to enter a different location but as soon as the portal on that location has closed, the portal device reverts back to its default location. That being here."

I pointed up to where the portal had appeared.

"Everyone understand?" asked Lydia.

"So Rodney of Earth (-2) entered this Earth in a different location?" Perry-1 clarified.

"Yes," replied Lydia. "Which means he could be anywhere."

 **(Michael's POV)**

Hearing that made me angry. I slammed my paw on the ground in frustration. "Then we need to find him!" I said, a bit too aggressively. "Is there any way we can track him?"

Diana and Lydia exchanged a look. "Maybe," answered Diana.

"We could look for any signs of extra-universal activity," Lydia mused. "Opening a portal to another Earth would leave behind some residue."

"Then we need to do it," I snapped. "We can't have Prof. Roddenstein causing mayhem and havoc on another Earth. He's already ruined enough lives on our Earth."

I could tell that the Earth-1 people were wondering what I meant by that, but Mom, Dad, and Lydia in particular were giving me sympathetic looks. I hadn't meant to say that; it had just slipped out.

My hate for Professor Roddenstein burned through me when I thought about him. He was responsible for four years of suffering for me, the memories of which still had not gone away the same number of years later. I needed him caught before he destroyed anyone else.

 **Yet again: What is up with Michael? This is SOOOO torturous for those of you who haven't read Three Platypi and an Evil Organization, isn't it? 0: ) 0: ) 0: )**

 **puzzleagent AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. I OWN LYDIA, MICHAEL, PIXIE, EMILY, CHRISTINE, AND KIKI. puzzleagent OWNS PRIYA, TEDDY, HAZEL, AND DIANA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys! I'm finally updating! I know it's been forever….. Honestly, for a bit, I had forgotten it was my turn to write….. *smiles sheepishly***

 **But at least it's a long chapter, right? xP xP xP**

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Priya was hostile. Not like it bothered me, it made sense. And I couldn't exactly say I was being super-nice to her, either.

Perry-2- MY Perry- had dreamt of something that Perry-1 had experienced. Which included Priya. That gave me a good reason to return the hostility.

After Michael said what he did, I smiled at him sympathetically, while Priya's eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. I glared at her and pulled my son closer- both to comfort him and to, well, protect him, I guess. I didn't know Priya, I didn't know what she might do.

 **(Priya's POV)**

Did Pixie really think I was going to hurt her son?! Wow, what was wrong with that platypus?

"Why are you being so protective of your children?" I demanded.

Pixie's eyes narrowed. "You just answered your own question."

"No," I replied. "I'm a mother, too, but I'm not half as protective of my kids as you're being. What are you hiding?"

Perry-2's mate just glared, stood up, and stormed out of the room. I growled in frustration and stomped the other way.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Perry-1 and Dad stared at their mates leaving the room, then exchanged a glance. "I'll go talk to her," they said in unison, standing up and each running after their mate. Lydia, Kiki, Christine, Emily, Diana, Teddy, Hazel, and I sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, then Teddy spoke up again. "So... You want to see what our O.W.C.A. is like?"

I nodded. "Sure!"

"Alright, come on!" Teddy, Hazel, and I stood up, and I followed them out the room. They must have been eager to leave or something, because they quickly began running, and I had to run, too, to keep up. Not like it was a problem.

"Michael, wait up!" I heard a familiar voice whine. "You know I can't run that fast!"

I turned and saw Emily running after us. "Guys, slow down!" I called. "Emily wants to come, too!"

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

When I found Pixie, she was standing outside with her arms crossed. She was glaring off into space. "Pixie?"

"Which one are you?"

I smiled. "Pixie, it's me."

My mate sighed and leaned her head against my chest. "Sorry about my reaction back there. It's just- the way she treated Michael-" Pixie placed a paw over her beak, and I heard her voice crack. "He's been through enough in his life, he doesn't need that hostility."

"Well, Priya doesn't know that," I reasoned. "Could you please at least try to get along with her, sweetheart?"

Pixie scoffed, and I sighed. "Please?"

"Fine," Pixie muttered. "But unless she tries, too, it won't last long."

I chuckled and gently kissed my mate on the beak.

 **(Perry-1's POV)**

Priya was glaring down at the floor when I found her. "Priy?"

"I just don't understand why she's being so over-protective. I mean, it's not like I'm about to suddenly attack her children, is it? I was never that protective of Teddy and Hazel, was I?"

"Well, she doesn't know you won't attack them," I replied. "You haven't even known each other for twenty-four hours. Just like you seem to have your suspicions about her."

"Perry **(-1)** , they're hiding something. I can tell! What it is, I don't have a clue. Who ARE they?"

I blinked. "Um, my counterpart, his family, and his friends?"

Priya glared at me for a little bit before saying, "That's basically all we know about them. We don't know what they're really like."

"Oh..." I could see where my mate was coming from. "Could you just try to get along with them for now? Pixie, especially?"

"I'll try, but it might not end well," Priya responded tartly.

 _Well, that's better than nothing,_ I thought.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

The sun began to set not much later, so Perry-2 and I got back to the group. I was naturally worried when Michael and Emily weren't there.

"Relax," Lydia said. "Teddy and Hazel are giving them a tour of this O.W.C.A."

Just then, I spotted a black female cat talking with Kiki. She looked up, spotted US, and groaned. "Oh, great. TWO of them?!"

I immediately knew who the cat was talking about. The only one of us there was double of was my mate. And Perry-1 and Priya were also in the room.

Speaking of Priya, when Perry-2 and I walked by, I shot her a glance. What was in the glance- hostility, apology, etc- I had no clue.

Perry-2 sighed. "Judging by the tone of your voice, I have reason to assume you hate me." The cat just nodded, and my eyes narrowed at her.

"You're used to that, though, right?" Lydia asked.

My mate nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm staying with Cassie," Kiki spoke up suddenly.

"Figures," Lydia muttered. "The 'Perry Hate-Club' is being created, and Cassie and Kiki are the founding members."

"Good thing Peter's not here," I commented.

"Why?" Perry-1 asked in confusion. "Wouldn't he be helpful?"

Lydia burst out laughing, then she stopped suddenly. "Oh, you're serious."

"Peter- the panda, I'm assuming that's who you're talking about- is one of my friends," Perry-1 replied.

I chuckled. "Behold the world of inverted sight." That caused Priya to giggle, too, and both Perrys gave me a grateful smile.

"You and Peter aren't friends in your universe, are you?" Perry-1 realized.

"Not exactly," Perry-2 grinned.

Kiki's eyes narrowed. "If you start talking bad about my mate-"

"Don't worry, Kiki," my mate reassured. "You know that's not me."

I leaned closer to Perry-2. "I'm just glad we got Emily away from Chrysalis." Perry-2 nodded in agreement.

Chrysalis, Kiki and Peter's three year-old daughter, was a black-and-white fox who was exactly like her mother was at her age- according to Perry-2. She and Emily shared a training class at O.W.C.A, and Chrysalis used that time to bully OUR daughter. And then Michael helped teach that class... It was disastrous.

Perry-1 glanced down at his watch. "If the kids aren't back soon, we'll have to go find them."

 **(Michael's POV)**

Lots of things at the alternate O.W.C.A. were the same, but I was finding several differences. There almost none of the same Agents In Training there that there are at my O.W.C.A, for starters. I don't think they're even called A. in the alt. O.W.C.A. The gym wasn't as big, either.

Teddy was quite talkative- it was a little bit annoying. Emily and Hazel were also talking to each other; they were already friends. Somehow.

A bird flew by. Not just any bird, actually. It was a Whale Song Singing Double-Breasted Angle Hooper. "That's James," Teddy said. "The-"

"-natural enemy of the platypus," I finished. "Trust me, I know."

"He was raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N," Hazel commented.

I blinked. _Oh, great._ "Really?"

As if on cue, James turned and glared at us. I met his gaze steadily for a couple minutes before startling him by growling back. The bird flew backwards with a start, then turned around and continued flying down the hall.

Teddy stared in amazement. "How did you do that?"

I shrugged. "You said he was raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. They probably oppressed him a bit, which means he'd be slightly paranoid and jumpy."

Hazel and Teddy were still impressed. Obviously, because when we got back to Mom and Dad a few minutes later, they ran over to their parents, telling Perry-1 and Priya about it.

Mom and Dad heard the words, "We told him James was raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.", and my parents exchanged a glance before smiling sympathetically at me. I returned the forced smile, quickly extinguishing it when Priya looked over at me.

My family and I - plus Christine and Lydia- were all quite confused when we left for Perry-1 and his family's house. Instead of taking Perry-1's rocketcar to the Flynn-Fletcher's house, we followed him and his family to an underground tram.

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

I shot my counterpart a confused glance. _"What?"_

"I'll explain on the way."

"Okay..."

Sure enough, after we were all in our seats and the tram was moving, Perry-1 began explaining. "Eight years ago, Jodie the Jaguar, one of our agents, betrayed O.W.C.A. and spilled all the agents' covers to Rodney, who, in turn, told the whole Tri-State Area over a T.V. program. All of O.W.C.A's agents and their families were forced to move down here, to this underground village."

"Why did Jodie betray O.W.C.A. in the first place?" Michael asked curiously.

"She was raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N," Hazel replied promptly. "That automatically made her a suspect."

My son's eyes narrowed. "Oh, so just because she was raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. she was evil?"

"No," responded Perry-1 immediately. "You already found out James was raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, and so was Cassie, and...and Ohio."

I turned to my counterpart. "Ohio was raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N?"

Perry-1 nodded. "And for a while he was the suspect of who leaked the names."

Teddy began explaining to my son in a bit more detail. Michael's head was resting on his paws, and his elbows were balanced on his knees.

"... But now everyone is a bit more suspicious of Cassie and James than they had been when I was little-" he continued.

"Okay, I get it!" Michael snapped. "Your O.W.C.A. has a big problem with agents raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N!"

My counterpart's son's eyes widened, and he shrank back a bit.

Michael suddenly seemed to realize what he said. "Sorry," he replied, looking guiltily at his lap. "That was a bit harsh."

We were all quiet for the rest of the way to the house. Well, except for Hazel and Emily, those girls were chatting non-stop.

When we reached my counterpart's house, a yellow female platypus greeted my counterpart's family, then she saw me and my family. "This is going to be complicated," Perry-1 muttered to me.

He got up and walked over to the platypus, beginning to talk to her. The only word I caught was, "Mom".

My eyes widened, and I looked over at Pixie. "Did you hear that?"

Pixie shook her head slowly. "Hear what?"

"Never mind."

After a couple minutes- and some shocked glances from the yellow platypus between me and my counterpart- Perry-1 and the other platypus walked over.

"Mom," Perry-1 said slowly, "this is my counterpart. Perry **(-2)** , this is my mother Pearl."

Pixie's eyes widened in realization. "Ah."

I shook Pearl's paw. She seemed a bit dazed- shock, probably. If I was formally introduced to MY son's counterpart, and he had different parents, I'd feel the same. "Well," Pixie said, "this is slightly awkward."

Pearl shook her head, attempting to clear it. "Sorry. It's just...sort of weird to do this, since you're my son's counterpart and all. And it doesn't help that he looks exactly like his father, and you look exactly like him."

"Everyone's said I look almost exactly like my mom," I replied, feeling my heart ache at the mention of her. Pixie, sensing that, grabbed my paw and smiled sympathetically at me.

"The only thing that caused the 'almost' were the gender differences, right?"

I smiled a slightly forced smile. "Yeah." Pixie, still holding my paw, leaned her head against my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. It worked- at least temporarily.

Pearl noticed this. "You must be his mate," she said to Pixie.

Pixie nodded. "And our children are Michael and Emily." She gestured to each respectively.

"What time is it?" Emily asked, yawning.

"About 8:00," I answered, looking at my watch.

"Seriously?" Emily rubbed her eye with her paw. "It feels like 11:00."

"It's because it's been a long day, sweetheart," Pixie replied sympathetically.

Pearl took that as her cue. "Right! Come on in, we don't want to stand out here talking all night." She turned to Perry-1. "They are staying here, right?"

"Yep," Priya muttered.

"Then let's go on and figure out who's sleeping where," Pearl said.

"I want to sleep with Emily," Hazel commented immediately. Everyone else chuckled at that.

"Well," Perry-1 began, "I'm alright with that."

He looked over at Priya, who forced a smile. "I guess that's okay." She didn't seem to completely like that her daughter was already best buddies with Pixie's.

"As long as you're okay with it," Perry-1 said, looking over at my mate and me.

I exchanged a glance with Pixie. Emily hadn't really shown much reaction when Perry-1 and Priya were giving permission, but then she looked over at us, a pleading look in her eyes. I grinned. "I don't see why not."

Both my daughter and my counterpart's daughter fist-pumped the air. "Yes!"

We all laughed.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Pearl, Mom, and Priya helped the girls get set up in Hazel's room, then went downstairs to figure out the rest of the sleep arrangements.

"You could sleep in our bed," Perry-1 offered Mom and Dad. "Priya and I will find somewhere else to sleep."

Dad shook his head. "No, Pixie and I will just sleep on the couch down here."

"Are you sure? It's not a fold-out bed..."

Mom shrugged and smiled. "We know."

"Well, I've got a bit of extra room in my bed," Teddy began, turning to me. "You could sleep in my room with me."

I hesitated. I liked Teddy, but if he and I became friends and then he found out about my past... There was no point in making friends if I'd just lose them again.

"Well, thanks," I began slowly, "but I'll sleep down here instead." I felt more comfortable near my parents- especially when there was people who were hostile around me without even knowing my past. I wasn't attempting to single anyone out, but Priya popped into my mind.

"Really?" Perry-1 asked. "If your parents are taking the couch, then there's really nothing for you to sleep on..."

I shrugged. "I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Then I'll sleep with you," Teddy automatically said.

"Okay." I had to hold back a sigh.

"I have more sleeping bags," Pearl offered.

I raised my eyebrow. "Seriously? You had the one Emily's sleeping in, and you still have more?"

"I've got a bunch more."

"Okay," I said again.

"If you two are sleeping down here," Christine began slowly, "would it be okay if I slept in your bed, Teddy?"

Teddy shrugged. "Sure. Just don't mess with anything."

"I wasn't planning to."

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

After everyone was settled, I laid down on the couch, my head resting on a pillow that was propped up by the arm of the couch. Pixie laid down on top of me, and her head was on my chest. I gently wrapped my arms around my mate. "So," I murmured quietly, "our first night in another universe. What's it like?"

"Different than I thought it would be," Pixie admitted. "I hadn't expected to meet your counterpart or anyone in his family, for starters."

"I don't think anyone was."

"Even Lydia?"

I chuckled a bit. "Even Lydia."

The sorcerer's daughter had been able to fit in the house, since it was human-sized. But since none of the furniture was, Lydia had to use her magic to make a bed for herself.

Pixie yawned, and I smiled, kissing her head. "Night, sweetheart."

"Night."

 **(Michael's POV)**

I lied in the sleeping bag, staring up at the ceiling. Right now, I was anything but tired. I glanced over at Teddy. He had fallen asleep practically as soon as he zipped up the sleeping bag.

But ME, on the other hand... I glanced at the closest clock. It had already been an hour since I had crawled into the bag. I quietly sat up to see the couch. Mom was asleep, but I couldn't tell if Dad was or not.

Finally, I realized I wouldn't be falling asleep for a while. Not wanting to wake anyone up, I quietly unzipped the sleeping bag and crawled out of it. I wish I could say that I noiselessly and gracefully snuck over to the back door, but I can't... Because I didn't. This was a house that I had never been in before, and I didn't know the placement of anything. Not to mention that it was dark. Luckily, I didn't knock anything over. As far as I know.

Once I was finally outside, I sat on the grass and stared up at the stars, my arms wrapped around my knees. After a few minutes, I heard the door again and turned to look. It was either Dad or Perry-1 who smiled at me. "Um…"

"It's me, buddy."

"Ah."

Dad chuckled and sat down next to me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." I immediately shot my father an apologetic glance. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I smiled sheepishly. "I probably accidentally woke a few other people up, too."

"Well, you didn't wake me up," Dad grinned. "I wasn't asleep."

"Oh." I relaxed a bit at that.

We were silent for a few minutes. If an O.W.C.A. agent who didn't know us saw us right then, they probably would've gotten concerned that they were seeing double. They practically would've been, actually. I was almost exactly like Dad in every single way possible. The only difference between us was I looked slightly younger and smaller than Dad, and I had a bit of my mother's spirit. Though... Not half as much as Emily got.

Eventually, Dad spoke up again. "It seems like you're almost trying to avoid Teddy. Why?"

I hesitated, and Dad continued. "Because you two could be great friends like Emily and Hazel."

"I know," I sighed. "But... That's the thing. I don't want Teddy to become best friends with me and then find out my past. He'd hate me then."

Dad blinked. "Is that why you haven't bothered trying to make any friends the past four years?"

I sighed again. "The few people who don't know about my past I always think I can become friends with, but they always hate me after they do find out. Teddy will find out eventually somehow, too."

"You'll have to tell them soon enough." Dad must've been talking about Teddy's whole family.

"I know. But how do I? Priya's already suspicious enough. After I tell them... Who knows what'll happen?"

"Nothing bad. Just like I don't think Emily would hate you if you told her."

I scoffed, and Dad shot me a smile. "You don't think I know my own daughter well?"

"You don't think I know my own sister well?" I countered with a grin to show I was joking.

Dad and I laughed, and Dad pulled me close. I didn't even bother trying to squirm away, like most children would after a bit. I didn't know how long I sat there in his arms, but it might have been hours because, eventually, my eyelids grew heavy, and everything gradually began to go black.

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

I waited until I was sure Michael was asleep before gently setting him on the ground to prop the back door open. When I had done that, I walked back over to my son and carefully picked him up, making sure to not wake him in the process.

He was definitely heavier than he used to be, but that really wasn't a problem for me. I had needed to hold and carry more weight than him in training and on missions- like over that lava pit in the other dimension.

Luckily, I had memorized a pathway back to the couch and sleeping bags when I went outside, so I didn't have to worry about accidentally bumping into something.

I couldn't place Michael back in his sleeping bag and zip it up without waking him or someone else up. So I ended up gently setting Michael onto the sleeping bag instead. He rolled over but didn't wake up.

Smiling, I walked back to the door and quietly closed it before gently lifting Pixie up just enough to slide back in under her. I ended up falling asleep not five minutes after my head hit the pillow.

 **Well… Priya and Pixie sure aren't getting along very well right now…..**

 **puzzleagent AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. SHE OWNS Cassie, James, Priya, Teddy, Hazel, Diana, Ohio, Jodie, and Pearl. I OWN Pixie, Michael, Emily, Christine, Kiki, Chrysalis, and Lydia.**


	10. Chapter 10 (VibeQuake's)

**We are back with another chapter! Things are really starting to heat up…. I:}**

 **(Teddy's POV)**

The next morning, during breakfast, I tried asking Michael some questions about his universe, but I soon gave up when I realized he wasn't going to give me anything more than one-word answers. I wondered why Michael wasn't trying to be friends with me. I mean, it was kind of obvious that that was what I was trying to do.

The she-cat- Christine?- was sitting next to Michael, also attempting conversation with him. To my slight annoyance, he was chatting more nicely with her than with me. _But then again,_ I thought, _he knows her. She's familiar, and I'm a stranger._

Hazel and Emily were chatting happily away to each other, and the two Perrys were having a nice conversation, but Mom and Pixie were both sitting by their mates and exchanging frosty looks every now and then. Pearl had obviously sensed this; she kept trying to engage both of them in conversation. To her credit, she didn't give up, even when Mom and Pixie gave her fewer answers than Michael had given me.

Lydia had already left to find Diana.

When breakfast was over, Dad stood up and said, "Right, we're going to head over to O.W.C.A. soon. Everyone get what you need and meet out front by the tram-stop."

Mom and Pixie both stood up at the same time. They gave each other one last cold stare, before they left with their respective mates.

Hazel and I were next to get up from the table. Emily scraped her chair back and hit into me as I walked past. She immediately apologized.

"It's fine," I said, sounding a little more annoyed than I intended. Perhaps I was just a little frustrated because all my attempts to get Michael to talk to me had failed.

As Hazel took Emily back to her room, I heard her whisper to Emily, "Teddy has a bit of an ego."

"EXCUSE me?" I snapped. "I thought you learnt your lesson about talking about me to your friends behind my back."

"I apologized for that!" Hazel snapped back, turning to face me.

"Yeah, not for what you just said!" Even though we were only half a year apart in age, I was quite a bit taller than Hazel, and I used this to my advantage now. "It's not nice to whisper about people, especially when they're standing right there!"

"I didn't know you were standing right there," Hazel said defensively.

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish!" I just stopped myself from raising my voice too much. "You just saw Emily hit into me with her chair, which is why you said I had an ego! What relevance does that even have to being a little bit snappy to Emily?" Hazel had no reply to this. She just glared at me. I couldn't help sniping, "Well, it's clear to see who inherited Mom's fiery temper and who inherited Dad's sense of logic."

"I hate you!" Hazel yelled.

"I hate you more!" I yelled back, which was more than a little childish, but at that moment I didn't care.

That was when Michael tried to intervene. "Come on, stop fighting! You guys are siblings!"

"Easy for you to say," snapped Hazel. "You and Emily are so close. You don't have to deal with THIS." She jerked her thumb at me. I stuck my tongue out at her, which she copied back at me.

"When you've been through what I have, you learn just how special and important family is."

Hazel and I both turned to look at Michael. Even Emily was giving her brother a look that was hard to decipher.

"Oh…" I didn't really know what to say. "Did you have a really big argument with your family?"

"I guess…technically."

Michael looked rather sad, so Hazel and I gave each other an awkward look and headed upstairs with Emily following us. I looked back down at Michael and found Christine placing a paw on his shoulder. I found that rather interesting, but I didn't comment.

 **(Priya's POV)**

As we all boarded the tram, I sat with my head down. I felt overwhelmed by everything, if I was being perfectly honest. I needed to be strong for my children and Perry, but I felt like all I had been doing since the others arrived was being nasty to or about Pixie.

I would never admit this aloud, but I admired Pixie. She had just travelled to a different universe with her two children, and she still put them before herself. I didn't know why she was being so overly-protective towards them, but I was starting to understand the feeling she was having, the need to protect her children around strangers. I was happy with Hazel and Emily hanging out together, same with Teddy and Michael, but I wouldn't leave Teddy or Hazel alone with Pixie, or even Perry-2.

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

When we got to O.W.C.A. HQ, I knew immediately that something was wrong. For one, the entire HQ was covered in metal. For another, an alarm was blaring. "This isn't good," I remarked.

"We need to get in!" said Priya in dismay.  
At that moment, Lydia came running up to us. "I was just about to go in when it locked me out!"

"Don't worry, there's a secret entrance."  
My counterpart took us round to a tree, the trunk of which he tapped on. It slid away, revealing a secret passage.

"That's too small for me," said Lydia thoughtfully. "How about I go find Diana?"

"Good idea," Perry-1 agreed. "She lives across the road from the Flynn-Fletchers."

I didn't know if Lydia would be able to find the Flynn-Fletchers' house of this dimension- they might not live in the same place after all- but Lydia nodded like she understood. She turned to go.

"Wait!" Perry-1 called.

Lydia turned back again.

"Would you mind taking Teddy and Hazel with you?" my counterpart asked.

Even I could have predicted his children's reaction. "No way!" they shouted at the same time.

Priya rounded on them. "Listen, I know you're an agent, Teddy, and you're almost an agent, Hazel, but this is too dangerous for you. Go with Lydia and find Diana. It's safer for you."

"Michael and Emily don't have to leave!" whined Hazel.

"I don't have any jurisdiction over them, so I can't tell them what to do," Priya snapped. "And Pixie obviously prefers them being near her, but I need you safe, and if safe is going with Lydia and missing out on the danger, then you're going to do it."

Teddy and Hazel shot each other an unhappy glance, but obviously they had been on the receiving end of Priya's fierce love before because they turned and took off after Lydia.

Pixie turned to her daughter. "Emily, maybe you should-"

"No," Emily said firmly.

"You didn't even hear what I was going to say!"

"You were going to say 'maybe you should go with them, too', but I'm coming with you and Dad and Michael." She folded her arms as if to say _"and that's final."_

Pixie sighed and said, "Then be careful."

We all turned back to the tree passageway. Perry-1 made a gesture to me, like _"after you"_. I hopped into the passage first and ended up dropping through the vents in the middle of O.W.C.A. HQ's main corridor. Everyone else fell after me. Pixie managed to catch both Michael AND Emily in rapid succession.

"Now what?" asked Michael.

"Pixie and I will go find Kiki and Cassie," I volunteered. I couldn't help wondering where they had gone and where they had spent the night. I didn't know if Cassie had her own house where Kiki could have stayed.

"Then the rest of us will find Major Monogram and find out what's happening," Perry-1 said. "Good luck."

"Wait," said Pixie. "I don't want to leave the kids alone."

"Pixie, they'll be fine," I reassured my mate. "They'll be with…well…me."

"And Priya," Pixie muttered pointedly.

I sighed. "Look, Pixie, I know you don't trust Priya- and I'm sure the feeling is mutual- but we're in the middle of an emergency. Besides, Michael can take care of himself and Emily. It'll only be for an hour or so."

Pixie looked like she was beginning to be swayed even as she said, "I don't want to leave Emily alone with them."

"Hey, Christine is here as well as Michael," I pointed out. "They can protect her, if nobody else. Please, Pixie."

Pixie looked nervous, but she nodded. "Alright. But let's hurry, so we can be back."

"Of course." I gave Pixie a quick kiss, and then we took hands and ran off down the corridor.

 **(Perry 1's POV)**

The rest of us raced towards Major Monogram's office and found him huddled under his desk.

"Quick!" he hissed. "Under the desk!"

"Well, this is rather strong déjà vu," commented Michael as we all squashed ourselves under the desk with the Major.

"What's happening?" I whispered.

"Rodney escaped from his prison," explained Monogram. "He's loose in O.W.C.A. Headquarters."

"Feeling of déjà vu just got stronger," Michael grinned.

"What?" Monogram sounded confused.

"This is how this whole adventure started out for us," explained Michael. "It actually started with a code red, like this."

"And then our Major Monogram told us to hide under his desk with him," giggled Emily. "Which is not a very good hiding spot, really."

Monogram stared at Emily. I thought for a moment that he was going to tell her off for being rude, but all he said was, "You have a Major Monogram in your universe too?"

"Sir. Rodney?" I reminded him.

"Oh, yes. Well, he's managed to trap all the agents apart from you guys."

A pause followed this. Then Michael broke it by saying, "Okay, this is just ridiculous."

"What about Carl and the twins?" I asked, partly dreading the answer.

"All three of them are hiding in Artemis' office."

"Okay, well THAT's not the same," Emily stated.

 **(Priya's POV)**

"Where is he?" I asked. "What's he doing?"

"He's locked himself-"

"In the room with all of the inventions our scientists have recreated?" guessed Emily.

Major Monogram gave her a blank stare. "How could you know that?"

"Please tell me you're joking," groaned Michael.

"Exactly how many inventions are in there?" I inquired.

"Not many," Monogram replied. "What we're worried about is the amount of weaponry up there."

Another silence followed this.

"I didn't know we had any weaponry," Perry-1 stated.

"Well, officially, we don't." Monogram sighed. "Look, we've been on plenty of raids across the years, right? Those weapons have to be stored somewhere."

Perry-1 smacked himself in the face. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Agent P, we were never intending to use the weaponry. Our agents get along fine with the gadgets and their fedoras."

"That's not why I'm annoyed, sir."

"Guys, you can argue about OWCA's terrible storage of weaponry later," I snapped. "Right now, we need to focus on how we're going to stop Rodney."

 **(Michael's POV)**

"Hey…" I suddenly got an idea. "Prof. Rodenstein's repeating the exact same routine as back in our universe. What if that's not coincidence?"

"What are you saying?" asked Perry-1.

"I'm saying this: what if he's not alone?"

"What?" gasped Priya.

I ignored her and turned to Major Monogram, though it was almost like a contortionist's act. "Sir, how easy is it to break out of O.W.C.A's prison?"

"Almost impossible unless you have a friend on the outside," replied Major Monogram. "One who knows how the prisons work."

"Exactly," I said.

Perry-1 suddenly gasped. I knew that he had understood. "Let me get this straight. You think our Rodney broke out of prison with the help of your Rodney?"

"You brought a Rodney to this universe?" snapped Major Monogram.

"It makes sense," I said, for once ignoring my superior. "That explains how Prof. Rodenstein knew to replicate the routine that happened back in our universe. He had our Prof. Rodenstein to help him."

"That crafty little…!" whispered Perry-1.

Christine, who had been silent until now, piped up: "Um, sir? I hate to interrupt, but there's a red light out the window."

Everyone twisted round to look out the window. It was true. A red light that looked like the light of a sniper's rifle was shining through the window. Even in the daylight, it looked clear. It began to move until it was on the carpet in front of us. Then it started flashing.

"MOVE!" yelled Major Monogram.

Everyone moved.

I automatically swung round to get Emily, but I found that Priya had already scooped her up, so I grabbed Christine's hand instead and pulled her out the door with Perry-1 following us.

No sooner were we all out the room than there was an explosion behind us. It wasn't strong enough to hurt us, but we were all knocked off our feet. I hit the wall first and looked round for Emily and Christine. Priya had curled herself around Emily to protect her so both of them were fine, and Christine had a cut on her forehead, but otherwise we were all okay.

"Go!" I yelled, herding Christine in the direction that the others were running in.  
Before I followed them, I looked back into the office. I saw a familiar figure emerge through the smoke. My eyes narrowed, and I felt both rage and hate flow through my body as I looked at the person who had almost ruined my whole life.

"Prof. Rodenstein," I growled quietly. Then I quickly got up and raced after the others.

 **What you who have not read Three Platypi and an Evil Organization are probably thinking: "WHAT IS MICHAEL'S PAST?! TELL ME!"**

 **xD xD xD xD xD xD**

 **puzzleagent AND I DO NOT OWN PNF. I OWN PIXIE, MICHAEL, EMILY, LYDIA, CHRISTINE, AND KIKI. puzzleagent OWNS PRIYA, TEDDY, HAZEL, CASSIE, ARTEMIS, APOLLO, PEARL, AND DIANA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next update! I've started the school year, so I won't be able to update as often now, but I'm hoping to update this story twice tonight ;P**

 **(Meanwhile...)**

Pixie and I ran down HQ's halls. "So what if Kiki and Cassie haven't reached O.W.C.A. yet?" she inquired.

I hesitated. "We don't worry about that."

"Then what do we do?" Pixie asked slightly irritably.

"We hope that they're here, and if they're not, we get back to the others."

Pixie seemed just fine with that. "So if we can't find the two agents that hate you we get back to Michael and Emily?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

We reached a door that looked slightly familiar. Pixie tried to open it, then sighed in frustration. "It's locked. Figures."

"But we should be able to open it," I muttered. "Perry **(-1)** told us the different passwords and keys for all the places O.W.C.A. has access to."

"Do you think someone else could have locked it? Maybe in a different way?"

"Who?"

My question was answered when we heard a beeping. The next thirty seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. I ran a few yards away, grabbing my mate and pulling her behind me. Once we were far enough away, we bent to our knees, and I wrapped my arms around Pixie.

The bomb went off, blowing the locked door off its hinges. I grabbed Pixie again, this time pulling her up against the wall the door had once been on.

Two men, both horribly familiar, stepped out of the room. Rodney-2 and his counterpart. Pixie gasped, and I quickly covered her beak with my paw.

Both Rodneys whirled around. "What was that?" one of them asked.

But neither of them spotted us because we were already in the newly doorless room.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Perry-2 and I were silent until we were certain the Rodneys had walked off. When we were, we both let out breaths we had been holding.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," came a snarky male voice. "What took so long, Perry?"

I blinked. Just the one word, "Perry", was filled with a shocking amount of hate.

Those two sentences, and I suddenly realized that nearly the entire room was filled with caged agents and A. . They were all staring at us.

Perry-2 and I looked in the direction the voice had come from, speedily finding its source. In one cage there was a red-furred male platypus glaring at us.

Then there was a more familiar female voice, muttering almost the exact opposite of what the platypus had said. "Great. You know, we were doing just fine without you."

I glanced around, quickly spotting Kiki and Cassie in a cage together. I then raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Yeah, obviously."

Kiki huffed and rolled her eyes. "Talk about grateful," I muttered, walking over to the cage the yellow fox and the black cat were in.

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

As Pixie walked over to Kiki and Cassie, I walked over to the male platypus. "I'm not the Perry you know."

The platypus just scoffed, and I heard an apologetic female voice behind him. "Sorry. My brother can be a bit of a jerk." I strained my neck and spotted a light brown female platypus- that looked to be about the same age as Michael and Teddy, maybe a bit older- a couple cages behind him.

"I'm Piper," she introduced. "That's Luke." I opened my mouth to ask how she knew I wasn't the Perry she was used to, but Piper was already explaining. "Cassie and Kiki have already explained the inter-universal travel situation to us. You must be the Perry from the other universe. And we've already met both Rodneys." Piper seemed to shiver a little at the memory.

"Ah." I slid in between Luke's cage and someone else's to get to Piper's, bending down when I reached it. "Did you see how the Rodneys trapped all of you in these?"

Piper just shook her head.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

I was trying to figure out how on Earth to free Kiki and Cassie when I heard a female voice, and for a minute I honestly thought it was Christine. "Have you seen my parents?"

Curiosity getting the best of me, I turned and saw a purple she-cat who seemed to be about Michael and Christine's age pressed against the bars of one of the many look-alike cages. "Sorry, I don't know who your parents are."

"Harry the hyena and Karen the cat? Do you not know them?"

I just stared. "Um... Here's the thing... I'm from a different universe..."

"I know," the cat sighed. "I was just wondering if you knew them there."

"'Fraid not, sorry."

The she-cat strained her neck. "Knowing my luck, they're probably way over there." She chuckled. "My nearest friend to me is over where Perry **(-2)** is. And we can't talk without yelling."

The room was quite large. Normally it would have seemed a bit bigger because it was so empty. But with all the cages scattered on the floor, I had to lift my tail up to squeeze between the cages. And I had to squeeze to get practically anywhere.

I bent down the best I could and fiddled with the cat's cage, but it wouldn't open. I growled in frustration. "How in the world do you get this stupid thing open?"

That was just something I angrily muttered to myself, but the she-cat apparently heard me. "I think I saw one of the Rodneys with a remote. Maybe that opens the cages."

"Did you happen to see them set down the remote at any time?"

The cat just shook her head. "Sorry."

"Great," I muttered. I stood back up and waved Perry-2 over. It took a few minutes because he was crouched down, facing away from me. Someone must have gotten his attention.

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

While I was trying to figure out how to open the cage, Piper was calmly lying on her back. "You're awfully calm," I commented. "Two Rodneys are lose in the HQ, you and practically all of O.W.C.A. are trapped in cages, and you're just lying there."

"I sure don't see you freaking out or anything. Besides, if anything, it's only a bit humiliating that two villains managed to trap us in our own headquarters."

I grinned. "I've seen it before, and I bet we'll both see it again someday."

"Not only that," Piper continued, "it's easy to be calm in a prison when your rescuers are in the same room, breaking you out at the very minute."

"Yeah, well, THESE rescuers can't seem to do their job," I muttered good-naturedly. I couldn't figure out how to open the cage and since there had been no shout of excitement on Pixie's side, I could tell she wasn't having much luck either.

Piper chuckled then sat up, noticing something. "Hey- she's trying to get your attention."

"What?" I stood up and turned around. Sure enough, Pixie was waving me over. And by the frustrated look on her face, I could tell she had been trying to get my attention for a while. Whoops.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Perry-2 finally stood up and noticed me, then began walking over. "Sorry about that."

I sighed. "It's fine."

"Did you figure out how to open the cages?"

"Nope," I sighed again, shaking my head.

My mate blinked. "Okay, then... Why'd you call me over?"

"Because she-" I gestured to the purple she-cat with my head- "-she saw the Rodneys with a remote when she was trapped. That might be what opens the cages." I groaned again. "The Rodneys aren't idiotic enough to leave that sort of remote lying around."

"Okay..." Perry-2 took my paws in his and looked me in the eye. "Let's not worry. We'll look around in here and see if they accidentally left it here before anything else."

I nodded in agreement with my mate. "Alright."

 **(Michael's POV)**

To my surprise and relief, Prof. Rodenstein didn't chase us. Instead, both of them ended up walking out of O.W.C.A. Well, blowing their way out. Which wasn't as relieving.

"So now they're both loose on this universe," Major Monogram sighed. He turned to me. "Why exactly did you bring another Rodney here?!"

I just glared. He was blaming us for this?! "We didn't bring him, SIR," I spat. "We followed, trying to save you!"

He returned the glare. "And I guess in your universe you're allowed to disrespect me?"

But I wasn't there anymore. I had stormed off, angry at him, angry at myself, and angry at both Prof. Rodensteins.

 **(Teddy's POV)**

Lydia, Hazel, and I found Diana reasonably quickly. But I knew we must have missed something big because there was a giant hole in the HQ when we got back, and Michael was sitting outside, glaring angrily off into space. I exchanged a glance with the others before I walked over to Michael as the others went into HQ.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"When I was Emily's age, I was known for disrespecting authorities." Michael laughed bitterly. "I guess old habits really do die hard."

I blinked. "Okay, what'd I miss?"

Michael didn't answer, but when I went inside, Major Monogram was ranting to everyone how Michael was horrible at respecting his superior.

"Sir," Christine began hesitantly, "technically, you're not Michael's superior. Or mine, or Emily's, or Kiki's, or even Pixie's or Perry **(-2)** 's."

"Where are those three?" Hazel asked.

"Mom and Dad went to find Cassie and Kiki," Emily offered.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Mom inquired curiously.

"Apparently," Dad grinned. I looked where he was and saw Perry-2 and Pixie coming back.

"Did you find them?" Christine asked.

They nodded.

"Well... Where are they?"

Pixie clasped her paws together. "Right now? In a bit of a situation." She began glancing around.

"What situation?" Major Monogram inquired.

Pixie didn't seem to hear him. "Where's Michael?"

I gestured outside. Pixie smiled her thanks and ran out to him. "Agent P **(-2)** ," the Major tried again. "What's the situation?"

"Let's wait for Michael," is how Perry-2 replied.

After a few minutes, Pixie came back in with Michael. He muttered a, "Sorry," to Major Monogram and walked over to the group.

 **(Emily's POV)**

Mom and Dad began explaining what they had seen. "All the agents and A. -" Mom began.

"'A. '?" nearly every Earth-1 person chorused in confusion.

"Agents In Training," Dad explained.

"-Were trapped in cages," Mom finished.

Teddy blinked. "Wait a minute... Did you see Piper, Mayfair, Lennie, or Nick?"

"Um..." Mom looked over at Dad.

"I saw Piper," Dad said. "She's a friend of yours?"

Teddy nodded.

"Who's Mayfair?" Mom asked curiously.

"She's a purple cat... Sort of hard to miss."

"Oh!" Mom blinked. "THAT'S who that cat was!"

Teddy seemed to relax. "What about Lennie and Nick? A chameleon or an egret?"

Mom and Dad slowly shook their heads. "Sorry..." Dad began. "But there were a lot of cages in there."

"Did you happen to see a yellow hyena?"

"Everyone's asking about hyenas," Mom grinned. "Sorry, I didn't see whoever you're talking about. Perry **(-2)**?"

Dad shook his head. "But he or she's probably in there."

"He," Hazel answered.

Mom and Dad exchanged a mischievous glance at that. "Alright."

"Why didn't you get them out of the cages?" Michael inquired.

"The only way to open the cages is with a remote the Rodneys have."

"They're not here anymore," Priya sighed. "In fact, by now, they could be anywhere."

I looked over at the office while the others were talking- well, the rubble where the office had been. That's when I thought I saw something purple and blinking in a pile of rock. "Um...guys?"

"In a minute," Priya said.

After a little bit, I tried again. "Well, this could be kind of important..."

"Just a moment," Michael replied.

Well, that figured. I was the youngest. But I tried again anyway. "B-but if you could just take a-"

"Sweetheart, just wait a few minutes, okay?" Mom asked me. It was kind, but it still stung a little.

I sighed and decided to take matters into my own hands- well, paws. I walked over to the pile and dug through it until I found the purple thing. It was a remote! It looked slightly cracked but like it would still work. "Guys!" I shouted.

Everyone turned to me. I smirked and held up the remote. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Y-yeah, I think so," Teddy blinked. Everyone else seemed just as stunned- well, except Dad, he was smiling proudly at me.

After a couple more minutes of silence, Hazel walked up and high-fived me. "Nice going!"

I grinned. "Thanks!" I tossed the remote to Dad. "Catch!"

He caught it easily. "Now, let's go free some agents."

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Great. Now I felt horrible for putting my daughter down like that.

As we walked down the hallway, I saw Emily walk up to Priya. "Thanks," I heard my daughter say. _What?_

I slowed down to talk with them. "Thanks for what?"

"Mom," Emily began softly, "Priya saved my life."

"What?" I didn't even realize I had spoken aloud this time until Emily explained.

"The explosion that turned Major Monogram's office into rubble? Not only did Priya carry me out of the office, she curled up around me when the bomb went off, so I wasn't hurt at all."

Priya blushed. "I was just doing my job, Emily. Besides, Hazel was your age once."

"You seem to hate me," I said slowly. "You could have let my child die. But you didn't."

I turned to Emily. "And knowing you nearly died does not help me feel comfortable taking you into dangerous situations."

Emily sighed. "Great." She ran up to her father.

Priya and I chuckled. "Thank you," I said sincerely.

"I have a daughter, too. I can't imagine losing Hazel. Besides, I couldn't let an innocent child die."

When we reached the cage room, Hazel and Teddy gasped. It WAS quite a sight to behold- practically all your friends trapped in separate cages in the same room.

Perry-2 pressed the purple button on the remote, and all the cages suddenly fell apart. Almost immediately, a light brown female platypus stood up behind where the cage holding the red male platypus had been. "It's nice to stretch my legs again," she grinned. "Been sitting in that thing almost all day."

"Or lying," my mate added with a grin.

"Piper!" Teddy greeted. "Are you okay?"

"Yep. My pride's a bit broken, but other than that..."

 _So that's Piper_. I crossed my arms and grinned. "I think I'll like her."

"She and I were talking while we were in here earlier," Perry-2 murmured to me. "She did certainly remind me a bit of you."

The purple she-cat I had been talking to- Mayfair, I think- stood up and immediately spotted the large group of people by the door. She ran up to and hugged Teddy. "Glad to see you're okay," he commented slightly awkwardly.

Mayfair seemed to realize what she did and blushed, backing away a little. "Yeah, I'm fine." Something suddenly seemed to strike her thoughts because she began glancing around, obviously looking for someone in the crowd of agents. "Where's Parker?"

"Parker?" I asked curiously.

"The yellow hyena I asked about," Hazel explained. _Ah._

"He's my brother," Mayfair said nervously. "I found the Rodneys and was trapped after he was. I don't know if he was injured or something."

"That gives me an idea," came a voice from behind me. I turned with a start. Oh. Honestly, for a bit, I had forgotten about Lydia.

Lydia grabbed a stool and ran to the back of the room; I knew that because she had magic, she didn't need to do any of that, but she probably didn't want to freak anyone out. Lydia placed the stool down, hopped on it, and formed her hands around her mouth in the shape of a megaphone. "Everyone!" she shouted. All the agents and Agents In Training turned to look at her. "You probably don't know me, but I need to know something. Was anybody possibly fatally injured?"

I saw the animals all exchange glances and heard murmurings, but no one shouted, "Yes". I took that as a good sign.

Apparently, so did Lydia. "Great," she grinned, clasping her hands together and walking off the stool again.

"Okay, well, that doesn't help us find Parker," Mayfair said slightly irritably.

"But now we know he's not lying somewhere dying in here," Michael offered.

Mayfair stared at him for a couple seconds. "So you're one of the alternate universe people Cassie was telling us about?"

My son nodded.

"Okay."

"I could help you look for Parker," Hazel offered.

The she-cat's face brightened. "Great! I'll look on the left side of the room, and you can take the right."

She ran off into the crowd again. Hazel turned to Emily. "Wanna help?"

"Well..." Emily turned to me, a begging look in her eyes.

I smiled and nodded. Emily turned back to Hazel with a grin. "Sure!"

The two girls quickly vanished in the crowd.

 **(Hazel's POV)**

It wasn't that hard to find Parker; a yellow hyena is fairly easy to spot. Even when one is lying asleep on the ground. That's how Parker was when Emily and I found him. We exchanged a glance. _"Boys."_

"Mayfair!" I called across the room. "Found your brother!"

Emily giggled a little. "So you know him?"

I blushed as much as Emily had giggled. "Yeah."

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Eventually- after several reunions- the O.W.C.A. agents began working on the Major's office and the other places the Rodneys had destroyed. Most of them, anyway. Priya and I were talking with the new agents and the A. .

"The Rodneys are gonna attack again," Priya said. "You all need to train more than normal." The Agents In Training took that fairly well, if not a bit grudgingly. But the kids about Michael and Teddy's age didn't really take it well at all.

Luckily, Priya seemed to understand why. "Listen, I know you guys are technically agents, but you're not officially. You still need to train. Sometimes we-" I could tell she was referencing all the other O.W.C.A. agents- "even need to train. Okay?"

Most of them stayed quiet at that, but they did practically storm off. Teddy looked like he was about to argue with his mother but decided against it and followed his friends. Michael stayed behind.

Priya exchanged a glance with me before walking back over to her mate.

"Mom," Michael began, "I'm not just technically an agent, I'm officially an agent. Could I help?"

I hesitated. It was preferable that Michael trained with the others because he could learn to protect himself even better, as well as the fact he'd be closer to Emily than Perry-2 and I.

"I'll give you a choice. Either you can spend all day with a ton of people you hardly know, doing stuff that's not agent related, or you can spend all day training with your friends and sister." Normally, the "sister" part would have thrown any brother off, but Michael was not normal.

He grinned. "You make a good point." My son turned and ran after the others. I smiled and turned to help with the reconstruction.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Days went by, as well as training. After a couple days, Emily challenged Hazel to a volleyball game- which was, yes, considered training in O.W.C.A. The silver platypus had accepted... Poor girl. Almost no one could beat Emily in a "paw-to-ball" game, so to speak.

Teddy and I were sitting on the sidelines, Teddy amazedly staring, me nonchalantly staring. I could tell that he hadn't been expecting my four year old sister to be so good at volleyball.

She was certainly good- the game had now been going for a couple hours, and Emily was still going strong with three points. But Hazel was actually really good, too. She had managed to survive against Emily this long. Without any points, perhaps, but it was still an achievement no one had reached against Emily before.

Teddy must have been getting tired of watching two kids hit a ball back and forth- or maybe he was just tired of watching his little sister lose- because he stood up and called out, "Hey, Emily!"

Emily lost no concentration. "Yeah?"

"Maybe we could play a game of soccer, instead! How's that?"

NOW Emily lost her concentration. She missed the ball- now Hazel finally had a point- and turned to Teddy and I, her eyes wide. "No!" she squeaked out.

"Kickball?"

Emily didn't speak this time, but she shook her head vigorously.

"Okay..." Teddy sounded puzzled as to why she was saying no to two of the most popular games in the world.

I sat him down and explained everything. "I don't know if Dr. Doofenshmirtz has the same weaknesses and strengths in this universe or not... Can he kick a ball?"

Teddy started snickering. "Definitely not. But he is pretty good with his hands."

I smiled and gestured to Emily with my head. "She's the same. You can roll a ball to her twenty times, and she'd miss every time. You could toss her a whiffle ball from across the gym, and she'd catch it with ease."

"That explains why she reacted the way she did."

"Yep," I grinned.

 **puzzleagent AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. I OWN Pixie, Kiki, Michael, Emily, Lydia, and Christine. puzzleagent OWNS Priya, Diana, Hazel, Teddy, Piper, Luke, Mayfair, Lennie, Nick, Parker, and Cassie**


	12. Chapter 12 (VibeQuake's)

**Yay, I did manage to update twice!**

 **(Diana's POV)**

The - or the A. as they were known on Earth-2- were all training in some way or another; one Rodney was dangerous, two was a recipe for disaster.

Lydia was sitting off to the side, watching Hazel and Emily's intense volleyball match. I sat down next to her.

"I'm surprised Hazel's lasting against Emily," Lydia commented. "Emily's amazing at paw-eye coordination."

"I can see that," I said. There was a pause, and I decided to ask a question that I had been holding onto since I met Lydia. "Where did you get your power from?"

She turned to look at me, and I instantly added, "I mean, I'm the daughter of the Greek goddess of magic, Hecate. That's where I got my power from."

A slight smile appeared on Lydia's face. "That makes us quite similar, then. I got my magic from my father."

The fact that she didn't offer more information about her father told me that they probably didn't have the best relationship, so I steered away from that topic. "Do you think our abilities are similar?"

Lydia thought for a moment. "Well, your magic has a different source to mine. But I suppose some of our abilities are similar, like the ability to create portals. What else can you do?"

"Not much," I sighed. "I have some minor control over illusions and the ability to predict the future when betting, but, otherwise, I haven't really discovered what my magic allows me to do."

"Well, if you're anything like me, you probably have the ability to send people to sleep," Lydia said. She looked across the gym and set her sights on Hazel's friend Eden the Black Panther, who was sparring with Chelsea the Cheetah, another of Hazel's friends. With a wave of her hand, Lydia sent a spiral of magic across the gym that hit Eden, making her collapse, asleep. The two of us giggled at the astonished look on Chelsea's face.

"Why don't you try it?" suggested Lydia. I focused my power on sending Chelsea to sleep and copied Lydia's movement. As I did, I felt something unlock inside me, and I knew instantly that it would work. Sure enough, Chelsea followed Eden onto the floor, asleep.

"Nice!" Lydia said approvingly. She smiled at me. "You know, I think we could teach each other a lot."

"I'm sure we could," I smile back. "How are you at illusions?"

Lydia grimaced. "I can't hold them for very long. My specialities are elemental magic, making things disappear and reappear, and teleportation."

"Elemental magic?" I was sure my eyes must have lit up. "Like fire and water and ice and stuff?"

"Yeah, like that." Lydia grinned. "I'll teach you some elemental magic if you teach me how to hold illusions."

"Deal."

 **(Kiki's POV)**

Cassie and I decided to spar together for practice. It was interesting because our fighting styles were so different. While I used discernible moves, she just kept hitting and kicking. When we took a break and sat down on the edge of the gym, I asked her why she didn't use proper moves.

"Oh…I didn't realize I wasn't," Cassie said, frowning. "I suppose I just try and win the fight. I don't really focus on the techniques I use."

"Fair enough."

Cassie suddenly caught sight of something across the gym and her eyes narrowed. I followed her gaze and saw that she was glaring at Perry-1, who was helping Priya teach a few moves to Teddy and Michael.

"If I may ask, why do you dislike Perry so much?" I asked.

She turned her narrowed eyes on me. "Why do you want to know?"

I shrugged. "I'm interested."

She sighed. "Fine. When I was two years old, I met Perry **(-1)** for the first time. I…had a bit of a crush on him. We spent lots of time together. He was good at literally everything, apart from climbing, which is what I was good at. Because I was the best at climbing, that put me in with the cool kids, and I loved that, since I had never had many friends. I wanted Perry to promise that he wouldn't beat my climbing record, so he did promise. But he broke that promise, and I was shunted out of my group of friends because I was no longer 'cool' enough to hang out with them. I became a loner again, and it was all because of his stupid ambition to be the best. He valued being O.W.C.A's top agent over his friendship with me."

I felt sympathetic towards Cassie, especially since I knew what it was like to have a crush on someone.

"So why do you dislike Perry **(-2)**?" Cassie suddenly asked me.

I immediately went into defensive mode. "Why, exactly, would I tell you my reasons?"

"I told you mine," Cassie pointed out, folding her arms.

I sighed just like Cassie had. "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially Perry **(-2)** or any of his family."

"I promise. And don't worry, I keep my promises," Cassie added with a venomous look over at Perry-1.

I prepared myself. "Okay. When Perry **(-2)** first arrived…I had a crush on him."

Cassie raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"But I didn't want to humiliate myself in front of him, so I tried to be assertive, but it turned out like bullying. It just became a habit over time, and I couldn't stop myself."

Cassie was still looking at me in a way that made me uncomfortable. "So, basically, you don't dislike Perry."

"I don't have a crush on him anymore," I quickly added. "I have a mate now. But the problem is, so does he."

Cassie looked confused for a moment before her face relaxed. "Ah. Jealousy."

That kind of irked me. "Can you say you weren't a little bit jealous when your Perry got a mate?"

She rolled her eyes. "Point taken. But it was only a little. I also have a mate now."

"Oh, really? Who?"

Cassie scanned the gym and pointed out a white rabbit agent who was teaching a few a move; the agents had received a break from repairs, and a lot of them were spending their breaks teaching the . "Ravi. We don't have any kids, though. I would love children someday. Do you have kids?"

"One daughter. Chrysalis."

"What's she like?"

For a while, we had a chat about our families, and then we got back to sparring.

 **(Mayfair's POV)**

Even though I was up-to-date on the whole "other universe Perry and friends" situation, I still found it incredibly weird. I wanted to know more about their universe, and when the she-cat who kind of looked like me went off on her own for a bit, I headed over there to intercept her.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Mayfair."

"I'm Christine," the she-cat replied. "Are you Teddy's friend?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "I wish he'd notice that I want to be more than that, though."

To my surprise, Christine laughed. "What?" I asked.

"That's exactly how I feel about Michael," she explained. "I have a crush on him, but he just won't notice me."

"That's my situation with Teddy too!" I roll my eyes in amused exasperation. "Boys are so oblivious sometimes, aren't they?"

"Tell me about it," grinned Christine. "Sometimes I think he notices but then he says something and I think 'Nope, he has no clue'. Is it like that with you?"

"All the time! And you're just sat there like 'Oh, my freaking goodness, can you please just notice the extremely obvious signs?' but he still has no idea."

Christine shook her head and grinned. "Boys. Anyway, did you want to train together?"

"Okay," I said. "Are you a B.T?"

"A what?"

"Oh. Uh… I think Pixie called them an A.I.T?"

"Oh, right!" Christine seemed to understand. "Yes, I'm still in training. You?"

"Technically, I'm an agent," I replied. "I'm at the same level as Teddy, so we're in between graduating and our first day as full agents."

"Oh, right. What do you want to work on?"

I thought for a moment. "Kickball?"

"Sure."

I fetched the spare kickball from Teddy and Michael's intense game and Christine and I kicked it to each other.

"What's it like in your universe?" I asked, kicking it a little too wide.

Christine went to get it. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"Is it like ours?"

Christine thought for a moment. "I suppose a lot of things are similar. Except we don't have a secret underground village."

I grinned. "No, I'd assume not. Do you have Major Monogram in your universe?"

"Yep. And Doof and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Our HQ looks a bit different to yours, though, and the agents are almost all completely different."

"No Cassie? No me?"

"Not as far as I know. By the way, why do you have a different name for A. ?"

I shrugged, showing off a little with some fancy footwork. "I don't know. It's always been . We call the period between the ages of four and eight Basic Training, so it kind of makes sense to call them Basic Trainees. Right?"

"That does make sense," admitted Christine.

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

My counterpart was refereeing Teddy and Michael's kickball game while Pixie helped Emily with her own kickball skills. I myself was giving Hazel some pointers about her hand-eye coordination when Major Monogram came into the room.

He came over to me. "Which Agent P are you?"

I was about to answer when he interrupted, "Never mind. This was intercepted by our radio transmitters. It was sent from an unknown source to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated half an hour ago."

He stuffed a piece of paper into my hand and headed off. "But sir, I'm not-" I called after him, before I realized he had already gone.

I opened the piece of paper and saw a message:

 **DEVICE TO BE TRANSMITTED FROM THIS LOCATION AT 0900 HOURS IN EXACTLY TWO DAYS FROM NOW.**

I quickly headed over to my counterpart and tapped his shoulder until he turned to look at me. "Yes?"

I gave him the piece of paper and waited until he read it. "I suggest continuing training for now, but we'll ask Major Monogram to keep monitoring communications into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in case there's an update," I said.

Perry-1 nodded. "That sounds good. I'll pass this along to Lydia and Diana and see if they can pinpoint the Rodneys' location."

"Good plan."

As Perry-1 walked off, I looked up and narrowed my eyes. _I'm coming for you, Rodenstein. You're not going to ruin any more lives._

 **Dun, dun, DUN!**

 **puzzleagent AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. I OWN Lydia, Emily, Kiki, Michael, Chrysalis, Christine, and Pixie. puzzleagent OWNS Diana, Hazel, Eden, Chelsea, Cassie, Priya, Teddy, Ravi, and Mayfair**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, guys, I'm finally updating! Sorry about how long this took; agentlabrat and I are writing at a fairly steady speed, I'm just not updating at one**

 **You finally find out Michael's past this chapter! Yay!**

 **(Hazel's POV)**

I watched Perry-2 hand Dad a slip of paper with curiosity. Although, I was kind of relieved that I wasn't still trying to reach Emily's amazingly natural talent of paw-to-eye coordination. How she was so good at it, I had absolutely no clue.

Besides, there was something else I wanted to work on. I walked over to Mom. "Could I do some weapons training?"

Mom hesitated. While I waited for her to answer, I saw Perry-2 walk over to Pixie. "It's time to get back to work." Perry-2 caught Mom's attention and gestured towards the door before grabbing his mate's paw. He and Pixie walked off together.

My mom nodded to show she understood before Perry-2 was gone, then began glancing between me and the door. "Go ahead," she answered hurriedly- hurriedly because every agent was getting back to the repairs. "Just have an older supervisor with you." Mom rushed out the door.

I fist-pumped the air, glancing around to find an older mature kid who would be good at supervising me. My first thought was Teddy, but he had joined in Christine and Mayfair's kickball game. That knocked three options off the list. Further in the gym, I spotted Emily and Piper sparring; there was yet another option gone.

Then I saw Michael- by himself. He was sitting off to the side, watching everyone else. I grinned and practically skipped over to him. "Hey! Do you think you could watch me while I train with a weapon?"

Michael blinked. "Um... Yeah, sure! As long as it's okay..."

I nodded quickly. "Alright. Where are the weapons?"

"Don't worry, I know," I responded almost as quickly as I had nodded. "I'll grab the weapon I want to train with and come back."

 **(Michael's POV)**

Before I even said "okay," Hazel had run out the gym doors and down the hall. I shrugged. "Alright."

She came back not seven minutes later, carrying a dagger. I shivered a little as a memory passed through me. We walked over to the most private area of the gym, and I watched Hazel take her stance for close fighting with a dagger.

Seeing how she was holding the dagger- the blade pointed down and barely yet slightly angled toward her leg- brought the same memory from before back to me. I practically leaped over to her. "Hazel! Don't hold the dagger that way."

Hazel shot me a quizzical look. "Why not?" I could see something else in her gaze. _"This is how we're trained to hold it."_

I inhaled and felt the top of my right leg; I could still feel the little scar. "I learned this the hard way many years ago. Let me explain."

Reaching forward, I gently pried the dagger out of Hazel's paw and set it off to the side, then curled her fingers back up, so it seemed like Hazel was holding the dagger in that position again.

"If you're in close combat while holding a dagger like that- if the enemy thinks of it- they could easily do this to you." I placed my paw on Hazel's right paw- the paw she was holding the imaginary dagger with- and slowly pushed it into her leg. "The dagger could stab you and hurt you badly."

Hazel's eyes widened. "I don't think anyone at O.W.C.A. knows that; how did you learn it?"

"The hard way."

 **(Hazel's POV)**

I immediately knew that Michael meant he learned by actually being stabbed with the dagger that way. "Oh... You actually learned that in a fight?"

Michael shook his head, which confused me. "No, I was training."

"Does your O.W.C.A. train with the actual weapons?!" _So they actually get real injuries!_ I was shocked.

Now Michael shook his head. "O.W.C.A. didn't teach me that."

And now I was extra-confused. "You were trained somewhere other than O.W.C.A?"

"Somewhere a bit colder and rougher than O.W.C.A," Michael muttered.

I blinked. "Why?" I never got an answer.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

There were two people who I was teamed up with to work on the new door to the weapon/invention room. Perry-2 and Priya. That just about figured.

There was an icy silence in the air as we worked- and my mate sensed it. "I need to talk with my counterpart about something; you two keep working. I'll be back in a bit."

I shot Perry-2 a glare. _"Don't think I don't know what you're doing."_ Perry-2 was leaving Priya and I alone in the hopes that we'd start to get along. My mate just grinned, shrugged, and walked off. I growled in frustration.

I hadn't planned on saying anything, but Priya obviously thought differently because she immediately defended herself. "Don't you dare say one bad thing about me because you have NO idea what I've been through."

At that, I nearly scoffed. _"Wanna bet it's more than what I've been through?"_ I wanted to ask. But I ended up saying, "Like what?" in a very sharp tone.

Priya stopped working for a moment and turned to glare at me. "When I was pregnant with Teddy, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. captured me. I ended up laying his egg in a cell, PRAYING that they wouldn't find it! I still have nightmares about what would have happened if they did."

"Yeah, well, at least they didn't!" I yelled back, immediately regretting it. Michael wouldn't have wanted me to say that.

Priya's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

But I had already stormed off, blinded by tears and rage. How DARE she?! She complained about all her "What ifs" while I had actually experienced it!

Apparently, in my rage, I had gone outside. I leaned against the wall. Perry-1 and Perry-2 expected Priya and I to get along?! That would never happen.

All my anger began to gradually fade, and the sadness took over. I laid my head on the railing in front of me and sobbed.

 **(...)**

I had absolutely no idea how long I cried, but, at some point, Perry-2 found me. His arms had wrapped gently around me from behind, and he had also kissed my cheek once.

Awhile after that, I lifted my head up- my eyes now dry. Perry-2 smiled sympathetically at me and brushed away a leftover tear. He knew exactly why I had been crying. "How about we head home? Everyone else is ready."

The idea of spending a fourth night in the same building as Priya nauseated me- or maybe that was from my hours spent sobbing- but I nodded and smiled weakly. "Okay."

 **(Michael's POV)**

The silence in the tram was even frostier than it had been every other time. Hazel and Emily actually noticed it as well because they weren't talking at all- believe it or not.

Almost as soon as we reached the house, Priya muttered something to Mom. Immediately after it parked, Mom stormed out of it and into the house, Priya following close behind.

 **(Pearl's POV)**

Instead of a welcoming call from one of my grandkids when the door opened, I heard an argument. I peered down the stairs. Sure enough, Priya and Pixie were arguing.

"Why do you care so much about my private life?" Pixie demanded.

"I told you nearly half of mine!" Priya defended.

Pixie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What I'd be telling you is WAY more than half for me!"

By then, everyone else had quietly walked inside. I noiselessly slipped down the stairs and past Pixie and Priya to make it over to my son. "Have they been like this long?"

Perry-1 shook his head slowly. "Not that I'm aware of... They were silent all the way over here and only began arguing as soon as we reached the house."

"Oh, they had been arguing for hours before that." I turned and saw Perry-2. "They had just paused in the tram."

I turned back to the argument. "Then why did you say what you did?" Priya asked coolly.

Now Michael stepped in. "Mom, what did you say?"

All the fire faded out of Pixie's eyes, and she looked Michael in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"What did you say?" Michael asked nervously.

Pixie pulled her son closer and murmured something in his ear slit. From what I caught, she was explaining the story that Teddy hatched in the cell to him- Priya must have told her that earlier. "And now Priya's probably gonna keep asking this until we explain," Pixie murmured guiltily.

Michael blinked. "So we have to tell them m-my past." His voice wavered a bit.

"I really am so sorry, sweetheart."

 **(Michael's POV)**

I knew it was going to happen. I wasn't angry. I was sad. "It's fine, Mom. They deserve to know, anyway." I had ended up getting closer to Teddy than I wanted, and now I was going to lose yet another friend.

"Deserve to know what?" Teddy asked curiously. Apparently, Mom and I hadn't talked quietly enough.

"I don't want Emily to find out, though," I muttered to Mom.

Mom hesitated. "Emily, could you go upstairs?"

"What? I want to know what you're talking about, Mom!" Emily whined.

"Sweetie, you-" Mom sighed. "You're too young."

"But-" Mom gave my little sister a stern look. "Okay, fine."

"I have some books you could read," Hazel offered.

Emily's face brightened a bit. "Okay!"

Hazel ran up the stairs, Emily following. A few minutes later, Hazel came back down by herself. I stepped forward. "You all probably know by now that we've been hiding something. You can find out what it is now."

I sat down on one of the couches, Mom and Dad sitting on either side of me. Christine sat on Dad's other side, and Lydia created a chair for herself.

Everyone from Earth-1 sat down as well, scattered around the room. They all faced us Earth-2 people. "Basically," I began slowly, "it's the story of my life."

Priya raised an eyebrow at that. Mom placed a paw on my shoulder. "I'll tell the first part," she said quietly. I nodded.

"Eight years ago, when I was pregnant with Michael, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. captured me." Priya's eyes widened this time. "I was basically pampered. If nothing else, I was treated much better than anyone would have expected a prisoner to be. Then I laid Michael's egg. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. seemed to forget all about me and focus all their attention on the egg. That's when I realized the awful truth; L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. didn't care one bit about me, they wanted my baby."

"And you didn't escape because...?" Hazel blinked.

Mom chuckled. "First off, it's not really wise to move an egg much. Second, I wasn't in the condition to move much. Third, I was still just in training at the time."

"Fourth, that trap was nearly impossible to escape," Dad added with a little bit of a grin.

"That's true."

Dad took over the story. "She had been missing for about a couple weeks before I managed to find her. Then I got trapped as well. It was, like I said, practically impossible to escape. The blowtorch couldn't warm the metal, you couldn't dig out from underneath it, you couldn't slip through the bars, and there wasn't a lock to pick."

"So how did you get out?" Priya asked quietly.

Dad held a paw up. "That wasn't for, like, five days after I was trapped. We'll come to it."

"What was really horrible happened in between." The story switched back to Mom again. "About three days after Perry **(-2)** had found me, Michael hatched." She grinned. "That was one of the best moments of my life." Her smile faded. "But after that was one of the worst. A couple days after Michael hatched, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. came. And they-" Mom's voice cracked, and she put a paw to her beak. "They took Michael."

Priya sat up with a gasp, her eyes wide and both paws to her beak. Teddy and Hazel shot me a confused look.

Mom was silent after that, and Dad could tell- as well as I could- that Mom couldn't continue the story, so he took over again. "Doofenshmirtz had dropped the remote to the cage. I managed to hit it with a rock, and Pixie and I escaped. We ran after L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, but we weren't fast enough." Dad paused and glanced down. "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. vanished off the face of the Earth that day, and they took my son with them. We looked for months; no one could find them."

I had been looking down at my lap practically the whole time Mom and Dad had told their part of the story, but, when it was my turn, I had to look up so people could hear me. "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. actually had a plan behind doing what they did," I said quietly. "The Anti-O.W.C.A. plan. I wasn't even the only infant L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. obtained. They collected hundreds of baby animals; some were abandoned by their parents, for some of them their parents were dead, and some parents even willingly gave their children to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N."

Dad turned to me. "You didn't say hundreds when I asked you during the interrogation!"

"I told you how many animals were still with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. four years later," I replied. "But when we were a month old, we were given a test to see if we were strong enough for the Anti-O.W.C.A. Those who passed L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. kept."

"And those who failed?" hesitantly inquired Hazel.

"They were tossed into the streets." I heard several gasps at that but continued with the story. "I passed."

"What happened to the animals who were kept?" Perry-1 asked- either angrily or flusteredly, I couldn't quite tell.

"We were trained- formed into the Anti-O.W.C.A." At the questioning look on Perry-1's face, I explained myself. "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had fought O.W.C.A. for years; they knew all of their techniques by heart. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. could have taught us to fight like O.W.C.A. in their sleep."

Hazel sat up, realizing some something. "You said that you were trained 'somewhere a bit colder and rougher than O.W.C.A.'! Is that what you meant?"

I nodded slowly. "And they didn't bother taking the weapons out of my paws when they showed me what could happen. I've actually got a little scar on my leg from where the dagger stabbed me."

Mom and Dad exchanged a glance. "You never told us about that!"

"Because I got a LOT of permanent injuries from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N!" I retorted.

Priya shook her head dazedly. "So why aren't you still with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N?"

"When I was four years old, the Anti-O.W.C.A. trainees were sent on our first mission. Can you guess what it was?" I waited a few moments. "Come on, it's fairly obvious."

"Um... To destroy O.W.C.A?" Teddy guessed first.

I nodded. "We were separated into different divisions that we were assigned to attack. I was assigned to the American division- with several other trainees. That's when I reunited with Dad."

"He tried to kill me," Dad put in with a joking smile.

"Not necessarily," I defended.

"Wait a minute..." Hazel spoke up. "Did you know Perry **(-2)** was your dad when you attacked him?"

I nodded again. "Then why DID you attack him?"

"Because L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had told me my parents abandoned me," I replied simply.

Priya and Mom both growled.

I continued the story. "The other Anti-O.W.C.A. trainees and I lost, and we were tossed in O.W.C.A's prison."

"This is a really long story, are you gonna tell the whole thing?" Lydia asked.

"Long story short, a few months later, I realized that O.W.C.A. was the good side and betrayed L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N," I finished with a sigh, shooting a pointed look at Lydia.

There was at least five minutes of complete silence. Then Teddy spoke up. "So you were raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N."

I could see the shock in his eyes and nodded, forcing a couple tears back by closing my eyes. Why did I let myself begin a friendship with Teddy? Now he hated me, and I lost another friend.

 **(Teddy's POV)**

I couldn't believe it; Michael was raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N! It certainly explained a lot.

Michael was looking silently at his lap. He wouldn't meet my eyes. Finally, Michael stood up and ran out the front door of the house. "Michael!" several people called- I could only make out Pixie's voice.

I hesitated a few minutes before running out the door and after him. It was dark- the sun had set while we were talking.

When I finally found Michael, he was sitting on a bench in the park, staring up at the fake stars. The closer I got, it was easier to see that tears were running down Michael's cheeks. I decided to sit down next to him.

"So what are you gonna do?" Michael asked weakly. "Yell at me? Call me a traitor or a fake?"

"Is 'feel sorry for you' one of the options?" I inquired.

Michael looked over at me and blinked. "What?"

I grinned a little and shrugged. "Okay, so you were raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. You're still the same person I knew yesterday."

"Y-Y-you don't mind that I was raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. for half my life?"

"Hey, not everyone raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. turns out bad," I replied with a wink. "Sure, some do. But my dad's friend Ohio was raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, and he eventually saved Danville from being sucked into a black hole!"

Michael chuckled weakly while I continued. "It's not where you're raised that counts, it's what you do with your life. And I can tell you're trying really hard to prove that you can be something other than 'Perry's son'-" my own life came to my mind when I said that- "or 'that agent who was raised in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'."

"You sound really sure of yourself," Michael sighed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, technically, I'm a criminal."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion; a sign for Michael to continue. "In what way?"

"I've escaped from two prisons, and I could be charged with vandalism-"

"That's not really that bad," I interrupted.

"-And attempted murder," Michael finished grimly.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Teddy didn't even blink. "Alright, but did anyone actually die?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Then it's not that bad." I didn't get it- how did the words "attempted" and "murder" not faze the green platypus?

"Can I ask you something?" Teddy asked after a couple minutes.

"Yeah..."

"If you consider yourself a criminal, why aren't you in jail?"

I blinked. Was Teddy trying to teach me something? "Major Monogram wiped my slate clean."

"Then why do you still consider yourself a criminal?"

"I was never officially cleared in court or anything. Major Monogram said I SHOULD be in prison, but he was letting me go free."

"Then how did you manage to join O.W.C.A?"

I chuckled. "That wasn't till three years ago, and I barely made it in."

"Well, Major Monogram still let you join because he knew you had changed. Do you think you've changed?"

"Of course," I sighed. "But... There are a lot of people who hate me because I was raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, and I guess that... I guess that, sometimes, I start wondering if I really am a good guy."

 **(Teddy's POV)**

I quietly watched Michael as he continued. "There are people who can really start liking me because I try so hard to prove I'm on the good side now. But then I slip up and fall back to my old habits, and everyone hates me all over again." The tears were coming back to the teal platypus' eyes. "I try not to make friends anymore because I know that I'll just lose them again."

So THAT's why Michael hadn't been trying to start a friendship with me! I suddenly felt even worse for him. That's when I hugged him. "You're not gonna lose me."

"We'll always be friends?"

I shook my head, and Michael raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then I grinned. "We'll always be BEST friends."

 **TEDDY AND MICHAEL FRIENDSHIP! EEEEKKK!**

 **Anyway, what do you think of Michael's past? :O :O :O Oh, and, btw, if you want the full story of how Michael turned good, you can read my Three Platypi and an Evil Organziation series if you haven't already ;P**

 **agentlabrat AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. I OWN Pixie, Michael, Emily, Lydia, and Christine. agentlabrat OWNS Priya, Pearl, Teddy, Hazel, Mayfair, Ohio, and Piper**


	14. Chapter 14 (VibeQuake's)

**I'm updating again! I think I might be updating twice after this… I really need to catch the story up xD xD xD xD**

 **(Priya's POV)**

No sooner had Michael left the room than Pixie did too. She left the room and went into the living room. The two Perrys exchanged a look. I heard Perry-2 say to my mate, "Let's just leave her to herself for a while."

With that, everyone began going upstairs.

But I couldn't leave. Everything was falling into place now: Pixie's hostility when I told her about Teddy, her overprotective nature towards her children, especially Michael. It was because Pixie had actually experienced the thing that I had counted myself lucky that I had only nearly experienced. I couldn't imagine losing Teddy, even if I eventually got him back. Nor Hazel. Which explained Pixie's defensive nature around Emily. I bet her worst fear was someone evil like Rodney getting his hands on her, too.

I headed into the living room. Pixie was sitting on one of the sofas with her head down. She looked up as I came in. I could tell from her changing facial expression that she was hoping that I was her mate.

"Here to gloat?" she said miserably. "You finally know everything. Why I've been so overprotective. Why I've been so snappy towards anyone who even looks at my children in a slightly hostile way. Losing Michael was the worst experience of my life, and I can't go through it again. Not with either of them but especially Emily. She's so young and innocent and carefree and enthusiastic. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. would break her apart."

I sat down next to her on the sofa. Then I surprised both of us by pulling Pixie into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "If I had known what you'd gone through, I would never have said what I did about you not knowing what I've been through. Yours was much worse. It's like all my nightmares about what could have happened if they had taken Teddy really did happen to you. I can't even imagine what it had been like if I had had to fight Teddy. You had to go through the agony of having your son taken away from you, having to fight him, and having him believe you abandoned him."

The only sound was a choked sob from Pixie.

"I understand everything now. Your seemingly overprotectiveness was just you not wanting for anything else to happen to Michael or for anything like that to happen to Emily. I completely understand now. And I'm sorry for the things I said and the way I acted towards you. You're an amazing parent, both you and your Perry are. Michael and Emily are very lucky."

I stopped talking and waited for Pixie's reaction. She sniffled a couple of times before she said, "So are Teddy and Hazel."  
That set me off crying, too.

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

I came downstairs to check on Pixie after my counterpart started tucking Hazel and Emily into bed. I peered into the living room, expecting… Well, I'm not entirely sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't to see Pixie and Priya clutching each other and crying. I felt quite awkward to be standing there so I quickly backed away and went to find Teddy and Michael instead.

As I approached the bench I saw they were on, I saw that they too were hugging, which thoroughly confused me.

"Did I miss something?" I said aloud.

Michael grinned at me. I could tell he was incredibly happy about something. "You did miss some things, yeah."

"Well, Priya and your mother are crying together in the living room."

"Mom's crying?" Teddy shot off the bench and ran inside.

"What exactly happened?" I asked my son.

Michael was almost crying with happiness. "He didn't reject me, Dad. I thought he was going to turn his back on me when he found out I was raised in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. That's why I didn't want to make friends with him. But he didn't reject me. He said we were going to be BEST friends!"

I smiled. "That's great, Michael. Anyway, I think we should all get to bed now."

Michael nodded, still beaming. "Yeah."

 **(Pixie's POV)**

When Priya and I finally recovered enough to stop crying, Priya went upstairs, looking a little embarrassed to have been crying so long, while I went to find Michael to check he was okay. I bumped into him as he and my mate were coming inside.

"Are you okay, Michael?" I asked.

He nodded. To my surprise, he was smiling. "I'm great. Teddy's going to be my best friend," he replied.

I knew immediately why he had said that. Whenever someone found about his past, they usually turned their back on him and hated him. I felt a warm glow in my heart at the thought of Teddy not rejecting poor Michael. He deserved to have another friend. Even one who lived in another universe.

Teddy and Michael got settled in their sleeping bags while their respective fathers tucked them in. Once Perry-1 had gone upstairs to bed, my Perry and I settled down on the sofa. As I was drifting off to sleep, I heard my mate's voice whisper, "So are you and Priya friends now?"

I answered sleepily, "Perhaps not best friends, but, yes, I'm sure we have a mutual understanding now."

"Good," Perry-2 said, which was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

 **(Cassie's POV)**

All the agents and BTs were helping repair the newest damage to O.W.C.A. HQ. However, the injured ones were having to be treated by Apollo, and unfortunately that included Kiki and me.

Kiki hissed like a cat and pulled away as Apollo dabbed an antiseptic wipe on the cut on her shoulder. "I know this is stinging a bit, but I have to make sure it doesn't get infected."

Kiki reluctantly moved back and let Apollo apply the antiseptic wipe. I put my paw on hers when she tensed up from the stinging. I wasn't much better, though. I had knocked my head, which now had a new and very much bleeding cut from my left temple to my whiskers. In addition to this, I had a few bruised ribs which was making it slightly harder to breathe.

Luke the Platypus limped over to us. His knee looked quite swollen and he had a black eye. "We're making progress on the damage," he reported. "But not enough. We won't be able to continue training for a while."

 **(Kiki's POV)**

Just then, both Perrys and their families walked into the gym and saw the damage. All three of us automatically narrowed our eyes at the sight of the Perrys. Perry- it must have been Perry-1- and Priya came over to us.

"What on Earth happened?" Priya asked. "Why is there so much new damage? And how did you get injured?"

"Bit late for the action today, aren't we, Perry?" sneered Luke.

"We were kind of dealing with our own problems," Michael retorted.

"I'm sure they were WAY more important than whatever WE went through here," Luke snarled.

"Easy," Priya warned him.

"No, I think we have a right to be angry," I snapped, standing up and getting in Perry-1's face. "While you were all cosy at home, the two Rodneys attacked HQ again. This time, they had a large robot with them. It beat up quite a few of us and caused all this damage. If you had just been with us, we could have beaten it off sooner."

"What are you saying?" Pixie demanded, walking up to us.

"What I'm saying is that, while I hate to admit it, Perry and Pixie are two of O.W.C.A's top agents."

"And Perry and Priya are O.W.C.A's best agents in this universe," Cassie added with a slightly aggressive look on her face.

"So if you were here with your four combined children, we might have stood a chance," I snarled. "Instead of the Rodneys managing to waltz off with four prisoners!"

"What?" gasped Priya. "Who?"

I shot a glance at Cassie, who looked down at the ground as she replied. "Ravi, Piper, Mayfair, and Parker."

 **(Priya's POV)**

I gasped and quickly looked over at my children to make sure they hadn't heard. They hadn't.

"We can't tell Teddy or Hazel," I said automatically, which turned out to be a mistake.

 **(Cassie's POV)**

That did it. I exploded with rage.

"Oh yes, because making sure your privileged children don't find out their friends are missing is DEFINITELY the most important thing here!" I yelled at Priya. "My mate is missing! Luke's sister is missing! Harry and Karen's children are missing! And the thing you're most worried about is that your children don't find out their friends are missing! Do you even HEAR yourself?"

"Cassie, that's enough," Perry-1 said severely.

"No, she has a valid point!" Kiki snapped in defense of me. "Not telling your children is definitely not the most important thing here, and Priya's pretending it is!"

"I'm not pretending anything!" Priya shouted angrily.

"I think we all just need to calm down!" Pixie shouted.

"Sure," I snarled. "While we calm down and have a nice little chat about our problems, the Rodneys are still out there with FOUR of O.W.C.A's agents! Doesn't that BOTHER you?"

"OF COURSE IT DOES!" yelled Perry-1 suddenly, obviously startling the Earth-2 people, who must have been used to a calmer Perry. "Of course it does, but ever since I walked in that door five minutes ago, you've been nothing but snide and harsh to me just because I happened to come in FORTY-FIVE MINUTES after I usually would have and missed the action! I'm sorry that three agents and a BT are missing, and I'm going to do everything in my power to get them back, but arguing like this is just going to waste time!"

He paused for breath. Kiki and I exchanged a look. We were still angry but mostly annoyed because we both knew Perry-1 was right. This wasn't helping and it just increased the time my mate spent in the clutches of those two evil maniacs. Luke still looked murderous.

"Fine," I snapped. "What do you want us to do?"

"Thank you," sighed Perry-1. "Now, do you have any idea where they might have been taken?"

"They didn't exactly give us their street address," Luke snapped.

"If you don't have anything useful to say, don't say it," Priya snapped back.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my mom," snarled Luke.

I could tell that that stung Priya a little, even though everyone knew it was true: Priya wasn't Luke's mother. "Well, your mother isn't here," Priya said more gently, though this was also a mistake.

"And she never will be again, right, Perry?" Luke muttered murderously.

Priya gasped again and pressed her fist against her mouth as if she were about to cry. Perry-2 and Pixie exchanged a confused look. Everyone else saw the tears that began to fill Perry-1's eyes. "Do you think I don't know that?" he whispered, before he turned and ran out of the room in tears.

 **(Priya's POV)**

I clenched my fists and glared at Luke. "Are you happy now?" I snarled.

Luke just looked away. He didn't look triumphant, which I was grateful for- I wasn't sure what damage I would cause to Luke if he was- but he didn't exactly look sorry either.

At that moment, a familiar dark brown platypus came over to us. "Luke, what did you do?" he snapped.

"Oh sure, blame it all on me!" Luke rolled his eyes and stormed off.

Sam introduced himself to Perry-2 and Pixie. "I'm Sam, Luke and Piper's older brother. Just ignore Luke, he has… He has a lot of unspent aggression."

"There's no excuse for him to take it out on Perry!" I snapped. I faltered. "I mean…well…I guess he thinks he has an excuse…" My fire returned. "But he doesn't! It wasn't Perry's fault!"

"Luke thinks otherwise," Sam said somberly. "Where did Perry go?"

"He ran off," I said, a sympathetic look coming over my face.

"Can I go talk to him?" Perry-2 asked.

I shot a look at the platypus who looked exactly like my mate but technically wasn't. "My Perry? I guess."

"Thanks." Perry-2 took off after Perry-1.

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

I found my counterpart huddled under the stairs leading to the first floor. He was crying. I had never had to comfort myself before, but I sat down next to him and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. "Why does Luke hate you so much?" I asked.

"He…he blames me for the deaths of his parents."

"Why?" I asked. "You couldn't have anything to do with it, right?"

"Luke…Sam and Luke and Piper…they…" He seemed to be struggling to get the words out. "They're Ohio and India's children."

My hands covered my mouth in shock. "Oh…!" was all I could say.

 _That makes so much sense_. From what I saw in the dream I had, Ohio and India sacrificed themselves to save Danville, but despite this my counterpart blamed himself for their deaths. It does make sense that Luke would also blame Perry for what happened to them.

"Piper doesn't blame you, though, does she?" I asked. "And when I met Sam just a few minutes ago, he didn't seem too angry either."

"They did when it first happened," Perry-1 replied miserably. "They hated me. They didn't talk to me at all. I could feel the hate radiating off them whenever they were around me. Then Sam started to realise that they made their own choice to sacrifice themselves. He taught Piper that and he tried to teach Luke but the poor kid as he was then just didn't want to hear it. That aggression's just built up over time."

"Poor kid," I commented sympathetically.

Perry-1 nodded sadly. "I just wish I could have done something to save them."

"You tried," I told him. "I mean, if my dream was accurate, they made their own choice. They decided on their own. It wasn't as if you made them. It wasn't as if you encouraged them. If anything, you tried to STOP them."

"I did…"

"So you can't beat yourself up about it. I know it will always hurt and your heart will always tell you that you could have done something more, but you really couldn't."  
Perry-1 sniffed and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "Thanks."

"Hey, we Perrys have to stick together."

My counterpart chuckled and allowed me to help him to his feet. "Come on," he said. "Let's go get those Rodneys."

 **Everything is beginning to fall into place now, isn't it?**

 **agentlabrat AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. I OWN Michael, Pixie, Emily, and Kiki. agentlabrat OWNS Priya, Teddy, Hazel, Cassie, Luke, Ravi, Piper, Mayfair, Parker, Sam, Ohio, and India**


	15. Chapter 15

**You get some well-deserved time with Emily (a fan favorite) this chapter ;P ;P**

 **(Priya's POV)**

After Perry-1 and Perry-2 got back, Sam spoke up again. "If we're going to find the Rodneys, we need to know where they're hiding."

"Wait," Pixie said. "Is that what we're gonna do next? Look for the Rodneys?"

Basically everyone nodded. Pixie bent down to Emily's eye level. "Emily, I want you to stay here and train while we go out and look for them."

"Mom-"

This time Pixie was more stern than normal. "Young lady, I am your mother; you will obey me."

Emily looked to Perry-2 for help, but he was giving her a look _. "Listen to your mother."_

The little platypus growled in frustration and stormed out of the room, muttering under her breath.

This time I knew very well why Pixie did what she did- which is partly why after Emily left, I turned to my daughter. "Hazel, go with Emily."

"What?!" Hazel practically shrieked. "Mom-"

"Hazel, now you know why Pixie has kept Emily out of most of the dangerous situations we've been in," I said slowly. "And Emily is one of your friends."

Hazel crossed her arms. "So is Parker."

I gave my daughter a stern warning glare.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Hazel looked like she was about to give Priya a sharp retort, despite her mother's stern glare. That's when I met Hazel's eyes and gave her a pleading look. I knew that if my little sister was by herself, she'd just figure out a way to sneak along with us- and I wanted the Prof. Rodensteins to find Emily as much as Mom and Dad did.

Luckily, Hazel saw my plea. Her tone and look immediately changed. "Okay."

She began walking out after Emily, ignoring the many shocked faces. When she passed me, I shot her a grateful smile. Hazel smiled in reply before she left the room.

"Well," Perry-1 began slowly, "that was awfully out of character for her."

 **(Emily's POV)**

I was really angry, but that much was probably fairly obvious. I stormed down to the AIT/BT's gym; had I been larger and stronger, I probably would have left cracks in the floor where I stepped.

Why did my parents treat me like such a baby?! I was FOUR YEARS OLD! Michael was only twice that! _Then again,_ I thought miserably, _he was probably doing three times more than me when he was my age_. He certainly seemed to be the favorite child.

In my anger, I made it to the gym faster than I had thought. Immediately, I spotted a kickball. But I made the mistake of trying to take my anger out at it by kicking it.

I missed the ball, which just made me angrier. How on EARTH did I manage to miss the freaking ball?! It was directly in front of me! I growled, picked the ball up, and threw it at the gym wall, which was approximately twelve yards away.

It hit the wall with a surprising amount of force and bounced back to me. Had I been any closer, the ball would have hit me- like in a cartoon. But, luckily, I was just far enough away that it ended up only rolling at my feet. Apparently, I wasn't even aware of my own strength. I picked up the kickball and chucked it at the wall again.

This is what I was repeating when Hazel walked in. She apparently stared for a few minutes before she spoke up. "Whoa!"

That's when I noticed her. "Oh... Hi." So I HAD used up most of my anger. "So why are YOU here?"

"Mom wanted me to stay here with you."

I crossed my arms. "My mom was partly involved in it, too, wasn't she? She thinks I can't handle myself."

Hazel hesitated. "That's not why your parents treat you like that..." she said slowly. "They know just how dangerous it is in O.W.C.A, and they don't want you going through the same things they did."

"Well, they're obviously not worried about Michael's safety," I muttered. "But I don't get it; why are you treated like I am when you're only a few months younger than Teddy and Michael?"

The silver platypus shrugged. "Beats me."

There were a couple rounds of silence before Hazel spoke up again. "Well, our parents want us to train; let's train!"

 **(Priya's POV)**

Sam spoke up a few minutes after Hazel left. "Well, to find the Rodneys, we kind of need an idea of where they might be, right?"

"And how do we get that?" Cassie asked irritably.

I was trying to think of an answer when I remembered Michael. It made me feel bad that I immediately turned to look at him expectantly, but then I noticed almost everyone else was, too. Even Perry-2 and Pixie. Only Sam, Luke, and Cassie seemed clueless.

Michael looked lost and pressured, and I just felt worst. "I-I-I-I don't know," he began hesitantly. "I actually d-d-don't know that much about many of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. m-m-members. W-We were punished if we a-a-asked anything about their lives..."

"Well, you've been with Rodney longer than anyone else here," Kiki pushed surprisingly gently. "There must have been something, just think back.

Now Luke, Cassie, and Sam seamed even more clueless.

"I... I don't know! I can't think of anything..."

"You spent four years in the same building as him, you must have learned SOMETHING," Teddy said.

Michael was obviously feeling pressured.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Perry-2 and I quickly noticed Michael was getting stressed; that's why we didn't say anything. When Michael got stressed and confused, he began to lash out angrily. And that wasn't just something he had gotten from his training with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N; it would be the case even if he hadn't even met them.

I began trying to calm him down. "Michael, it's okay. You're still only a kid. No one's expecting you to have all the answers."

"Actually, we kind of are," Kiki muttered.

That ruined it. I almost had calmed down Michael, but Kiki's comment messed it up. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he snapped. "I'm not Einstein or a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. anymore! I DON'T KNOW!"

With that, he turned and stomped out. I pinched the bridge of my beak before glaring at Kiki. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, SORRY, I didn't know he'd react like that!"

"Should I go after him?" Teddy asked.

I shook my head. "We need to give him time to cool off."

 **(Michael's POV)**

Why did everyone always expect me to know everything about L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N? Maybe I had been in it once, but not only had it been four years, I tried to forget most everything that happened. Besides, this was an entirely different universe with not one but two Prof. Rodensteins. How was I expected to predict THAT?

I sighed and leaned against the wall once I was reasonably far away from where everyone else was. Then I slid down against it till I was sitting on the floor. I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my head in them, trying not to cry. But I failed.

 _I wish I just had a normal life._

 **(Emily's POV)**

About fifteen minutes after Hazel and I began training, Hazel grabbed a kickball. She then tossed another one over to me.

I caught it and flopped onto the floor, clumsily dribbling it as I watched Hazel easily bounce hers from knee to knee. "Emily, you wanna try this?"

Now I laughed. "There's no point in trying; I know I can't."

"Well, not with an attitude like that!"

Just then, Michael walked in the gym. His eyes looked slightly red, like he had been crying a little, but Hazel didn't seem to notice. "Hey, Emily. You doing okay?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, staring at the ball. I now wished I had laser vision, so I could destroy the kickball with my gaze.

"Oh, it's one of THOSE problems?"

"Yep."

"Do you want me to help?"

"Not particularly."

"Do you want to get better?"

"Not particularly."

Michael rolled his eyes and grinned. "Too bad."

I immediately stood up. "Michael, no!" I sounded more than a little whiny, but I didn't care. "I can't get better at this!"

My brother crossed his arms and gazed steadily at me. "How do you know that if you don't try?"

"Fine, whatever! Here!" I threw the ball at him.

Michael caught it more easily than I had hoped he would and walked over to me. "Okay. Do you want me to roll it to you or place it in front of you?"

"Roll," I muttered, crossing my arms.

My big brother walked a little ways away from me, and he slowly rolled the ball to me. I missed, which was humiliating; the ball had been moving at the speed of turtle.

He rolled it to me again, and, this time, the ball was practically moving through molasses. And I still missed it!

I growled in frustration and flopped on the floor again, sighing. "It's hopeless."

"No giving up yet!" Michael lifted me back onto my feet. "Here. Let's try just kicking. No rolling. Then you can take as long as you need to."

Michael placed the ball almost directly in front of my feet. "Here."

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope. And as long as I'm not giving up, you're not giving up."

"Maybe it's vice-versa; I give up."

"For crying out loud, Emily, just kick the ball!" Michael sighed, obviously exasperated.

"Okay, okay! Fine." I sullenly kicked the ball... I kicked the ball! My face brightened, and I watched the ball fly towards the entrance to the gym, grinning.

And at the exact same time I saw an owl agent fly through the two doors. My eyes widened. "Agent O, look out!"

I wasn't fast enough. The ball hit the owl on the back, and he let out a squawk before falling onto the floor. I winced. "Whoops."

Michael clasped his paws together. "Okay, that was really good, but, this time, let's try to do that without hitting the owl."

Seriously? I shot my brother a glare. At the same time, Teddy ran into the gym. "Michael, it's time to go."

My face- which was secretly attempting to stifle a little grin- fell. "You're going on the mission?"

Michael turned back from Teddy to me and bent down a little to reach my eye level. "Emily," he said quietly, "if I had a choice, I'd stay here. You have no idea how lucky you are. I want to stay here just as much as you want to go."

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered, my arms crossed.

My big brother kissed my forehead before running over to Teddy. I heard an, "Are you okay?" Michael nodded, and he and Teddy walked off to prepare to go on the mission on which I wished I could go.

 **Anyone feeling bad for Emily right now? : ( : (**

 **agentlabrat AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. I OWN Pixie, Emily, Michael, and Kiki. agentlabrat OWNS Priya, Sam, Hazel, Parker, Cassie, Luke, and Teddy**


	16. Chapter 16 (VibeQuake's)

**Now things start to really heat up…**

 **(Lydia's POV)**

Everybody who was going on the mission had gathered in the gym. That was me, Diana, both Perrys, Pixie and Priya, Michael, Teddy, Cassie, Kiki, and Christine. Nobody else was able to help because they didn't understand what we were up against. 

"Right, guys." I clapped my hands. "Diana and I have found a way to track the Rodneys." 

"What? Really?" Perry-1 asked.

Diana and I exchanged a look. "Yes," Diana replied. "And it's as we thought: extra-universal residue. We caught sight of it, as it were, on the second day you guys were here, and we've been tracking it since." 

"But it's been days," Priya said. "How come you haven't tracked it sooner?" 

"The residue was very weak," Diana replied. "And I mean very. It had been almost twenty-four hours since it was first produced when we saw it." 

"Anyway, we tracked it to this warehouse a little way out of Danville," I said, using my magic to pull up an image of it.

The reaction from Perry-1 was instant. He gasped and the color drained from his face. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "That's…" 

"What?" Priya asked, gently rubbing his back. 

"That's the warehouse where I first met Ohio," Perry-1 said quietly. 

Everyone who knew who Ohio was gave Perry-1 a sympathetic look. "He saved my life," Perry-1 added. "That's where the two Rodneys are hiding?" 

Diana nodded sadly. "Yes. I'm sorry, Perry."

Perry-1's gaze hardened. "I'm fine. Continue."

"It's also the place that sent the anonymous message to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated," I told everyone. "I assume everyone's seen the message?" 

Everybody nodded. It had been passed along enough that everyone had had the chance to see and read it. 

"So we can assume that whatever that device is that was mentioned, it's going to transmit from that warehouse at nine o' clock tomorrow morning," Diana said. "Which means we have about sixteen hours to get to that warehouse, find out what device it is, and prevent it from firing." 

"That shouldn't be too hard," Cassie said. 

"Yeah, from what we've seen, villains love to monologue about their schemes," Kiki added. 

"Doof certainly does," muttered both Perrys at the same time. They grinned at each other and gave each other a high five. 

"Still, we have to assume that they won't tell us what it does," I said. "Remember, there are two Rodneys. One Rodney is dangerous enough, but two? We're going to need all our skills to beat them." 

"We're ready," Teddy said confidently, offering Michael a fist bump. The young teal platypus chuckled and bumped fists with the olive green platypus. "We can beat them." 

"I hate to be the voice of doom, but how are we going to get there?" Priya asked. "We can't just roar up to the front gate on a rocketcar or something." 

Diana and I exchanged a grin and I was sure that she was thinking the same thing as me. "Well, it just so happens that you have two girls who can perform magic," I said.

"And that magic includes illusions," Diana added. "And that includes making things invisible."

 **(Perry-1's POV)**

"But we still can't just walk up the front door," my mate pressed. "Even invisible." 

"We're going to have a plan, of course," Lydia said. "First, about a quarter of us are going to cause a distraction so that the cameras and any guards that are there won't be focusing on the other three-quarters of us until it's too late, whereupon the non-distraction team will lock the guards out." 

I saw Diana turn to look at me. "Perry, I know this is going to be difficult for you, but you know the warehouse's layout, right?" 

I nodded. "More or less." 

"Then you're going to lead a team inside the warehouse to stealthily find the device while another team acts as the main team so that the Rodneys don't suspect there are actually two teams," Diana said. 

"Isn't this plan a little complicated?" Michael asked. 

"It is," Lydia agreed. "But, as I keep reminding you, Rodney is very smart and now there's two of him. We can't afford to simplify the plan or there's a chance that they'll be able to stop us." 

"You don't have to remind me," Michael muttered. 

"There's way more of us than of them," scoffed Priya. 

"Yes, but we don't know who else is there," Diana said. "Remember, the Rodneys stole the other-universe-inator." 

A burst of surprise came from the assembled agents. "When was this?" spluttered Perry-1. 

Lydia frowned. "Please tell me you noticed that the other-universe-inator was gone when you freed all the agents in this universe." 

Everyone exchanged sheepish looks. "Uh…no…" Pixie said awkwardly. 

"To be fair, we were kind of focused on freeing all the agents," Teddy piped up.

 **(Diana's POV)**

All of a sudden, agonizing pain hit me in the head, chest, and stomach areas. I stumbled to my feet and quickly ran out of the door. I definitely didn't want all these agents to see my weakness. 

Once I was in the corridor, I fell to my knees and clutched my head with my left hand and my abdomen with my right hand, muffling my screams of pain. I was still in earshot of the gym. 

It must be universe travel, but I didn't understand why it was hurting this much. When Lydia was explaining the plan, I had had just a small headache, which meant that perhaps one person was going through a portal. But this…this was like fire, spreading through my whole body. 

"Diana!" cried Priya's voice. "Hold on, I'll get Apollo." 

"What exactly can Apollo do about this?!" shouted Perry's voice, though which Perry I had no idea. 

The pain soon made me collapse on my back, shaking with the agony. 

"Hold on, stand back!" Lydia's voice shouted. "Come on, give her some space!" 

I felt someone prop my shoulders up on what felt like a lap. The next thing I knew, a soothing kind of feeling rippled through me. It was the same feeling I had had the last time I received this pain, when Lydia had somehow calmed me. This time, it only lessened the pain. It was enough for me to stop shuddering in agony but my breathing was still heaving. 

"Diana, can you hear me?" Lydia called. 

"It-hurts," I wheezed. "I think…I think…it's…uni-universal…t-travel." 

"That makes sense," said Lydia's concerned voice. "But why is it so bad?" 

Another wave of pain struck me, making me screech, "I DON'T KNOW!" 

I heard Apollo's voice saying something and Lydia saying something back but my ears kept popping so I couldn't make out the exact words. 

All of a sudden, the pain subsided. I opened my eyes and found a very concerned Lydia still pouring some kind of magic into me. When she saw that I had stopped shaking, she asked hurriedly, "Are you okay?" 

"I've been better," I replied truthfully. 

"Is there any pain left?" Lydia persisted. "Are you feeling anything bad at all? Any side effects? Can you still do magic? Will you be able to stand?" 

"No, no, no, yes, yes," I replied, rubbing my head and wondering why Lydia was acting like such a mother hen. "It must have been universe travel but only an enormous amount of people going through a portal would hurt me that much." 

"That's definitely not a good sign," Pixie stated. "Especially with the new knowledge that the two Rodneys have the other-universe-inator."

 **(Lydia's POV)**

As I helped Diana sit up, I couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed that so much of my motherly side had shown itself, and in front of my Perry and Pixie too. I couldn't help it. As I had looked down at Diana when she was just waking up, I had been forcibly reminded of Annie, even though they were nowhere near the same age and didn't even have the same colour hair. My brain just conjured up the image of my own daughter and my heart had taken over. 

Annie and Michael—my son Michael, that is. I wondered how Caleb was getting on with them. Was he worrying about me a lot? I hoped not; he knew I could take care of myself.  
"We should get going, if you're feeling well enough," Perry-1 said.

Diana nodded determinedly. "I'm fine. Let's go."

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

It was decided that Cassie, Kiki, and Christine were going to create the distraction. The decoy group was going to be made up of me, Teddy, Michael, Diana, and Lydia. Finally, the main group was going to be my counterpart, Priya, and Pixie. I was initially a little worried about the two female platypuses working together but I knew that there wasn't much- if any- animosity left between them, so I was fine with that. 

It was hard to tell if Teddy or Michael was more eager to get going. On one hand, Michael hated Rodney with a passion- for a very good reason- and he couldn't wait to see the evil scientist locked up again. On the other hand, this was Teddy's first proper mission as a full agent and his first proper mission, period. Apparently BTs in this universe were not allowed to go out on missions unless they were with a very competent agent. 

**(Christine's POV)  
**

I felt more than a little nervous. Not only was I going on a mission in a completely new universe, but I was only an AIT, and I was up against not one but TWO Rodneys. I didn't feel great about our odds, and I was even more nervous about the fact that I was in a team with two Perry-haters, but at least they were both competent and experienced agents. I couldn't help wishing I was in Michael's group, even though they were the ones actually going into the creepy warehouse. I knew I'd feel braver if I was with Michael.

Diana and Lydia made us invisible as we snuck up on the warehouse. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I spotted the security cameras on the front of the building—at least four of them. I turned round and spotted Lydia in the bushes. Since she could see things that she was making invisible, she saw that I was looking at her, and she gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back at her but it must have looked more like a grimace. Lydia waved her hand, and suddenly we were visible. 

Kiki and Cassie immediately began jumping up and down in front of the cameras and yelling their heads off. They were screeching and hissing and yowling as loudly as they could. I copied them. I'd normally feel self-conscious about this, especially as there was a chance that Michael was watching me, but if Kiki and Cassie—who was basically the queen of self-consciousness, according to her universe's Perry—were able to do it, then I could definitely do it. 

It worked, though. We saw several guards come running out of the gate. Kiki and Cassie immediately ran off through the bushes, and I followed them quickly, paving the way for Michael's group to quickly sneak into the warehouse.

 **(Michael's POV)**

I can honestly say that I was feeling very scared. The feeling nearly overwhelmed me, but I forced it down. I was not going to let Prof. Rodenstein ruin any more lives. I had to do this, for my own sake, if nobody else's. My thoughts flew to three of my friends, whom I was also going to do this for.  
Teddy hung behind me. Despite all his energy and eagerness to get going, now that we were actually here, I could tell that he was terrified, as I was myself, but I just gave him a reassuring look and edged after Dad. 

Diana and Lydia were out in front, purposefully not camouflaging us. The whole point of our team was to disguise the fact that Dad's counterpart, his mate, and my mom were also sneaking around. We weren't making any extra noise, though; the Rodneys may be evil but they definitely weren't dumb. If we were making an effort to be noisy, they'd have suspected something. 

The giant room we were in was almost pitch black; there was some light coming from a swinging lightbulb on the ceiling, not to mention some rather strong moonlight streaming in from a skylight next to it. 

The sound of a creaky door opening startled all of us. Lydia, Diana, Dad, and I all automatically moved into fighting stances, while Teddy let out a squeak and hid behind me.

 **(Teddy's POV)**

A moment later, a familiar figure came into the light. Even though I had never been out in the field properly before, I recognised him. Michael was the first to snap, "Dr. Bringdown." 

Another figure stepped next to the evil scientist. "And… Dr. Bringdown?" I gasped. 

"Uh oh," Diana said worriedly. "All that universe travel…the two Rodneys must have gone back to their respective universes and brought all their L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. buddies to help them." 

"Great," Perry-2 sighed. "As if one L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. wasn't enough."  
More figures came into the light. I spotted several duplicates of scientists I knew: Dr. Killbot, the female evil scientist with the blue hair, Dr. Bloodpudding, Dr. Diminutive. 

"Something tells me this is going to be harder than we thought," Michael stated.

 **(Priya's POV)**

Perry-1, Pixie, and I searched the warehouse as thoroughly as we could. We managed to look through the lower level, which housed nothing at all, before Diana's group came in. The upper level housed a small living space with a few computers but they were all either blank or password-encrypted. 

"Drat," muttered Perry-1. "Nothing here." 

"What device did that message mean, then?" Pixie asked. 

I bit my lower beak. Something seemed wrong about this. "Could they have wanted us to come here?" 

Perry-1 and Pixie turned to look at me. "What do you mean?" Pixie asked. 

"I mean, Major Monogram said it wasn't encrypted or even sent on an encrypted line. It seemed too easy to get." 

"You think this is a trap?" asked Pixie, looking both worried and annoyed at having been duped. "You think we were lured here by the Rodneys?" 

"That is what I think," I said. "What do you think, Perry?" 

Perry-1 thought for a moment. "I think Priya's right. There's no device here. I think this is a trap." 

All of a sudden, sounds of a fight breaking out began to echo through the room. 

Pixie turned pale. "Michael…!" she gasped. 

She turned and raced to the balcony that overlooked the lower level. Perry-1 and I exchanged a horrified look. "Teddy!" we cried at the same time, before we both followed Pixie to the balcony. 

There, we spotted almost a hundred L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists beginning to fight our friends and family.

 **(Diana's POV)**

I quickly sent a telepathic message to Kiki, Cassie, and Christine. _"Get in here, right now! We need your help- it's a trap! They're attacking us!"  
_

**(Lydia's POV)**

The words _"it's a trap"_ kept echoing in my head. I KNEW there was something odd about this!  
But now it was too late. We had to fight or way out of this or we'd all die.

 **Dun, dun, DUN! How's THIS to leave you hanging for a few days? xD xD xD xD**

 **agentlabrat AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. I OWN Lydia, Pixie, Michael, Kiki, Christine, Annie, THE OTHER Michael, Caleb, AND THE FIRST Michael's THREE MYSTERIOUS FRIENDS HE MENTIONED. agentlabrat OWNS Diana, Priya, Teddy, Cassie, Ohio, AND Apollo**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am updating! This is personally one of my favorite chapters in the whole story, mainly because it has a lot of awesome Michael and Teddy friendship ;P ;P**

 **(Michael's POV)**

I gulped as I saw the line of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists. There were double of each, so I knew that one of each of those had helped train me. One of each of them knew who I was.

As soon as the fighting began, I began quietly slipping through the crowd. Teddy followed. "Why are you following me?"

"You've faced these people before; I feel safer near you."

"Alright then."

 **(Teddy's POV)**

Dr. Killbot- one of them- came up to Michael and I, mumbling something in Spanish. I had no clue what the robot was saying, but Michael seemed to understand.

After the bot finished his little rant, Michael spoke up. In perfect Spanish. My eyes widened as Michael spoke it fluently- in a quite hostile tone- to Killbot. The robot's eyes widened and then turned red, but Michael seemed prepared.

The robot charged, and Michael grabbed my paw and leaped high into the air. I followed his lead, and, when we landed on him, our combined weights were enough to send Killbot to the floor. Michael crawled down a little ways on the robot and switched him off.

"You can speak SPANISH?"

Michael grinned. "It's a long story."

"What did you say to him?"

"A lot of things that I would have totally gotten in trouble saying in English." Michael's eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

I raced down the stairs into the battle. One of the first faces I saw was Perry-2's. He met my eyes and instantly his face relaxed. "Pixie!"

"Perry **(-2)**!" I ran over to him and grabbed his paws.

He kissed me, despite the battle surrounding. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Have you seen Michael?"

"No, not since the battle started."

There had been two overlapping robotic Spanish voices at first, but then one of them vanished- that Killbot must have been deactivated.

But the other one kept on muttering, and it was getting tiring. I had no idea where he was, so I couldn't turn him off to shut him up. So I decided on shouting loud enough so that he could hear me. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?! NO ONE HERE KNOWS WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!"

Wherever he was, he stopped. Satisfied, I turned back to my mate. "I'm going to look for Michael."

"Alright. Stay safe, sweetheart."

"When am I not?" I paused. "Actually, don't answer that."

Perry-2 chuckled and kissed my forehead before I raced back into the thick of the battle.

 **(Michael's POV)**

After taking down one Dr. Killbot, Teddy and I got up. I looked around. Maybe I was scared of Prof. Rodenstein- both of them- but I wanted to take at least one of them down. The problem was how I would.

I saw... Cassie, I think...run behind some crates. One of the Dr. Diminutives ran over to the crates and bent over them to try and get to her. He was in the position of a ramp.

An idea struck me. I grinned and tapped Teddy. "Follow my lead."

After I was sure Teddy was watching, I ran up to and onto Dr. Diminutive and used his head as a springboard, leaping from him onto someone else.

Teddy, knowing that Dr. Diminutive would quickly begin to stand upright after he felt me, quickly followed. He and I raced towards the first Prof. Rodenstein I saw on the heads and shoulders of the other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists.

 **(Teddy's POV)**

Michael jumped off of a blue-haired woman's shoulder and onto the ground. I quickly followed as he began to run around a corner. "Michael, where are we going?"

"To Prof. Rodenstein! I think they're both around the corner."

I froze. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"I know you really hate him- trust me, I do, too- but I don't think we could beat even one of them if it's just the two of us. Maybe we should get one of our parents, or Diana or Lydia."

Michael stopped and turned around. "We can take him."

"No, I don't think we can."

"Teddy, I only told you what I went though. What he put me through. You still don't know just what it was like."

"I can guess."

"No, you really can't!" Michael snapped back. "He needs to pay for what he did!"

I placed a paw on Michael's shoulder. "Michael, I'm sorry for what he did to you. But revenge isn't the answer."

Michael hesitated and spent a couple minutes of silence, obviously thinking. He then shook my paw off his shoulder. "I went through more dangerous stuff than this in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." And with that he was off again.

 _Why is he so stubborn?!_ Then I remembered Pixie was his mother. _Oh, that makes sense._

Knowing that I couldn't let Michael face both Rodneys by himself, I looked desperately around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Mom, Dad, Perry-2, Pixie, Diana, or Lydia. I couldn't find a single one of them.

I sighed and hesitated before running after Michael. He needed my help.

It was about the same time I reached the corner that I heard a snap. I froze for a moment before peeking my head around. One Rodney was standing up against a wall, smirking. The other was also smirking, and he was holding a whip.

Then I spotted Michael. He was staring at the Rodney holding a whip, still and statue-like. The only thing that let me know Michael wasn't paralyzed was his chest moving from heavy breathing and his talking with the Rodney holding a whip.

"Michael, I'm disappointed," the Rodney holding the whip said. "I would have thought we taught you well enough that you'd know this was a trap. You've been part of O.W.C.A. too long, I suppose. Their way of thinking has begun to poison your mind." He must have been Rodney-2. "I guess we'll have to train you again.

"Anyway, remember this?" Rodney-2 shook the whip a little bit. "Oh, of course you do. That's why you're not moving now; you're scared, aren't you?"

"You said never to admit your fears to the enemy," Michael retorted.

"Well, I can see you still have your spice. That must be something from your training that you'll have with you always."

"Actually, it's genetic." I chuckled a little at that.

Rodney-2 continued, not seeming to hear. "Though I suppose you forgot most everything else you learned in these past four years."

"I haven't forgotten a thing," replied Michael. "Like, for example, how you said that teamwork is almost always useless."

I smirked. _Nice going, Michael!_ Rodney-2 glanced back to Rodney-1 before turning back to the teal platypus. "I never believed it," Michael continued.

My eyes widened. Michael knew I was watching! He needed my help, and he was admitting it. I realized with a start he was distracting the Rodneys, so I could take them by surprise.

That in mind, I began quietly creeping towards the Rodneys. They both kept their eyes on Michael. The closer I got to them, I began speeding up. I began running when I was only a couple yards away.

 **(Michael's POV)**

I smirked. Come on, Teddy!

However, as soon as Teddy got almost as close as he could, Prof. Rodenstein-2 whirled around and snapped the whip. Teddy crumpled to the floor with a moan.

My eyes widened, and I immediately attacked Prof. Rodenstein-2. I hit him in just the right spot to send him to the floor and ran over to Teddy. Almost the entire length of his left arm was bleeding.

Now I was grateful that I had Mom's lung power. "LYDIA!"

"Michael, I'm fine!" Teddy said before wincing. "It's just... Whips are more painful than I thought they'd be."

"Trust me, I know."

Lydia then teleported over and spotted Teddy. "Michael, what HAPPENED?"

"Prof. Rodenstein **(-2)** used the whip on him!"

I saw Lydia glance over at the two Prof. Rodensteins, and her eyes narrowed before she flicked her wrist. Suddenly, I saw a little shimmer surrounding Teddy, Lydia, and I. I chuckled in spite of myself. We were literally trapped in an invisible box.

As Lydia studied Teddy, I paced around, my head buried in my paws. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

"Michael, relax." Lydia waved her hand and a wet cloth appeared out of a cloud of purple magic. She began dabbing it lightly on Teddy's wound. He yelped in pain as Lydia continued. "It's not as bad as it looks. The whip only dug through a couple layers of his skin."

"And it went through his fur first," I replied sharply. "That's pretty bad."

"It's not bad because it will have healed up within a couple weeks. It won't be a scar like yours."

Teddy relaxed for a moment when he heard Lydia say what she did, then another thought seemed to strike him. "Wait, 'like yours'?" He groaned as Lydia dabbed the cloth against his injury again.

I hesitated. "Prof. Rodenstein **(-2)** nearly killed me with a whip while I was still in training." I slowly lifted up the fur on my chest to reveal a long red gash. "This one IS a scar."

"It nearly killed you?"

"Yep. According to Dr. Doofensmirtz, I practically bled to death."

"That's a pleasant thought," muttered Teddy sarcastically before he winced again.

"Like I said, Teddy, you'll be fine," Lydia reminded, this time pulling bandages out of thin air.

Teddy stared. "Where exactly do you store all this stuff?"

Lydia grinned and shrugged. "I just pull it randomly out of somewhere. For all I know, these bandages could belong to royalty in another universe. Can you hold out your arm?"

My friend yelped in pain again as he attempted to lift his arm up. "No, sorry."

"TEDDY!" screamed a voice suddenly. I glanced over and saw Priya running to us. She almost didn't notice the box, but she did just barely. Priya banged on the box wall. "Let me in!"

Lydia sighed and waved her hand, and Priya suddenly stepped through the wall. Priya, Teddy, and I stared for a few moments before Priya ran to Teddy. "What HAPPENED?!"

"Relax, Priya," replied Lydia calmly, "it's not as bad as it looks."

Teddy then let out another yelp of pain, and Priya shot Lydia a glare. "Sure, that TOTALLY looks fine! What happened?!"

"Prof. Rodenstein **(-2)** used a whip on him," I said softly. "And I caused it to happen." _It's my fault._

Priya stared at me. "You caused Teddy to get injured like this?!"

I stayed quiet and looked at the ground. Around the same time, Mom, Dad, and Perry-1 ran over, hearing either my call for Lydia or Priya's cry. Their eyes widened as soon as they saw Lydia kneeling in front of Teddy.

"Teddy, what happened?" Perry-1 asked, running over. He noticed the box sooner the his mate had and just peered in through.

"Rodney's surprisingly good at handling a whip," Teddy replied, wincing a little.

"Oh, my gosh..."

Mom and Dad walked over. "Michael, are you okay?"

Priya's eyes narrowed a little at Mom. "My son is injured, and you're asking about Michael?!"

"I'm fine," I said.

"Can we come in?" Mom purposely ignored Priya's question.

Lydia sighed. "Apparently this box has absolutely no use." She then let Mom, Dad, and Perry-1 in.

I glanced over where the Prof. Rodensteins had been. They were now gone; they had probably disappeared into the fighting crowd when they saw Perry-1 and Dad. I relaxed as I saw the whip still lying on the ground. They must have forgotten it in their haste.

"So you really can't move your arm, Teddy?" At Lydia's voice I looked back over at her and Teddy.

The green platypus nodded. "It hurts too much to move it."

"Would it hurt for someone else to move it?" I asked. "If they're gentle, I mean."

"It wouldn't hurt as much..."

"Okay, here."

I bent down to gently lift his arm up so Lydia could bandage it, but Priya smacked my arm away. "Stay away from him!"

Mom and Perry-1 exclaimed, "Priya!" while Teddy shouted, "Mom!"

Priya stared at Perry-1 in shock, as if not sure why her mate reacted the way he did. "Perry **(-1)** , why are you defending him? It's his fault Teddy got injured like that!"

"What are you talking about, Priy?! It was Rodney's."

"But it's my fault Prof. Rodenstein **(-2)** even managed to do that to him," I replied guiltily, looking at the floor. "He tried to tell me not to go after Prof. Rodenstein **(-2)** and his counterpart; I wouldn't listen, and Teddy paid the price."

Mom obviously didn't listen. "How DARE you go and blame MY son for something that happened to yours! Michael would never do something like that! Just because he was raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, that doesn't mean he would even THINK of doing something like what happened to your son!"

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

I sighed and shook my head as Pixie and Priya got into another argument. I glanced around them to Michael. His back was turned towards us, and his forehead was resting on the wall of the box. I decided to check on him.

Once I was standing next to him, I began rubbing his back. "Hey, buddy. You know, it's really NOT your fault that Teddy got injured."

"Yes, it is, Dad," Michael insisted quietly. "I wanted to go after the Prof. Rodensteins. Teddy didn't think we could do it by ourselves, so he suggested we find you or one of them." He gestured to the group behind us with his head. "I didn't listen; look what happened."

He banged his head against the box. "I'm a horrible friend."

My eyes widened. "Michael, don't say that!"

"But it's true. Dad, I've had five friends in my whole life, not counting Emily. I betrayed three of them, and I got one of them injured!"

I was silent, not knowing how to reply. Michael moaned and sighed. "My point is proven?"

Now I bent down and hugged my son. "Michael, think about the positive things. Because you betrayed L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, you got to live with us and really be a part of our family. And, yes, maybe your actions did lead to Teddy getting injured, but if you hadn't done what you did, Rodney **(-2)** would have just hurt him more- you stopped him from giving Teddy something worse than just a deep scratch."

My son just sighed again. We were silent until Lydia spoke up; Pixie and Priya must have quit arguing. "Well, Teddy can't fight until this is healed. I think we'll have to leave."

"How?" That was Pixie.

"How do you think? I'm going to teleport everyone."

"Now?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

I joined in the conversation. "Because Christine, Kiki, Cassie, and Diana don't know that you're going to teleport them."

Lydia smirked. "I know. I want to see their reactions to unknowingly being teleported back."

Michael chuckled, his mood lifting a little. "That would be kind of funny."

I sighed. I really did not like the idea of leaving all the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists in the warehouse, but it was safest. "Alright, let's go."

Lydia waved her hand, and the next thing I knew we were back in the gym. Kiki, Cassie, and Christine were all still in fighting stances, and Diana looked like she was about to use her magic. It was sort of amusing.

"Mission failed," Pixie sighed. "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N? They might actually be winning."

 **Well….. Poor Teddy, am I right?**

 **agentlabrat AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. agentlabrat OWNS Teddy, Cassie, Diana, AND Priya. I OWN Michael, Pixie, Lydia, Emily, THE THRE MYSTERIOUS FRIENDS Michael MENTIONED AGAIN, Christine, and Kiki**


	18. Chapter 18 (VibeQuake's)

**Alright, I'm posting this chapter with a warning: I'm moving a bit slower on my next chapter of this, so…. *puts on Cone of Shame* xD xD xD xD**

 **(Pearl's POV)**

I was helping Hazel and Emily train when everyone got teleported back to HQ. The first thing that caught my eye was Teddy lying on the ground, a cut running the entire length of his arm, bleeding. "Oh, my gosh!" I gasped, running to my grandson's side.  
"What happened?"

"Michael got Teddy injured," snapped Priya.

"Not helping!" my Perry snapped back.

"RODNEY **(-2)** got Teddy injured," Lydia said firmly. "It was not Michael's fault."

Hazel came running up to her brother. She knelt down beside Teddy and stared down at him in shock, noticing that he was perceptibly shivering. Hazel then got up again, ran to the first aid store room next to the equipment closet, fetched a shock blanket,  
and brought it back to Teddy. I helped her tuck it around my grandson, though we lifted his arm above it so that Lydia could wrap the bandage around it.

 **(Hazel's POV)**

"It hurts," whimpered Teddy. "It hurts!"

I took my brother's hand and hugged it reassuringly.

"It will for a while," Lydia said sympathetically. "I'm afraid you're going to just have to bear it."

"Can't you dull the pain with your magic or something?" Mom demanded.

"Yes, but I can't make it feel better and do the bandaging at the same time," Lydia retorted. "His choices are to either endure the pain or bleed out. Your choice entirely."

Mom scowled and stormed out of the gym. Dad stood up, shot an apologetic glance at Lydia, and followed her.

"What caused this?" I gasped.

"A whip," Michael replied. He seemed to have trouble looking at me.

"Rodney **(-2)** had a whip?" I gasped again.

Michael nodded numbly. "It's all my fault."

"Michael, we've just spent the last five minutes arguing that it ISN'T your fault," Pixie said gently.

"But it is. I froze up when I saw the whip. I thought I had a plan, but if I hadn't relied too much on Teddy to fight for me, he wouldn't have tried to take on the Prof. Rodensteins alone."

 **(Pearl's POV)**

"Teddy tried to take on TWO Rodneys?" I gasped, turning on Michael. "How could you LET him?!"

"Hey, back off!" Pixie snapped.

"It IS his fault!" I yelled, before I stormed out of the gym.

 **(Teddy's POV)**

There was silence as Pixie put her arm around Michael.

"You'd think Pearl was Mom's mother, not Dad's," I joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Hazel gave me a disbelieving look, but Perry-2 was looking grateful. Hazel bent down beside my ear and whispered, "You don't blame Michael, do you?"

I shook my head.

"Thought not."

All of a sudden, I felt more stinging pain my arm. I wrenched it away from Lydia, who had just finished bandaging it.

"I put some antiseptic on the bandage, so your wound won't get infected," she told me. "It will hurt for a while, but, hopefully, you'll be able to move your arm properly soon."

 **(Priya's POV)**

I knew I was being irrational. I knew, deep down, that it wasn't Michael's fault. But my son had been hurt, and I needed someone to blame.

I angrily paced the entire length of the corridor. On my way back, I met a Perry. I narrowed my eyes. "Please tell me you're my mate."

"Priya, it's me," he said.

I sighed. "I thought so, but I needed to make sure. I could tell you apart if you were standing side by side but when you're on your own, you're identical."

"This anger isn't all directed at Michael, is it?"

My eyebrows knitted together and my face creased up as if I was about to cry. "Our little boy is hurt! I should have kept an eye on him during the battle, I should have made sure he was okay. This was his first mission, Perry **(-1)**! And  
he was trying to take on TWO Rodneys!"

"I know, Priy." He took me into his arms and held me tightly.

"I want to apologize to Michael," I sighed. "Even though I'm not good with apologies."

"I'll tell him," my mate said. "That you don't blame him, really."

I laid my head on Perry **(-1)** 's shoulder. "Thank you. I really hate admitting when I'm wrong."

"Not many people do," Perry **(-1)** said. "Now come on, we should get back to our son."

 **(Emily's POV)**

As everyone crowded round Teddy, I spotted Michael going off by himself. I watched him go into the corner of the gym and pick up a kickball, to my dismay. Then I remembered my success with kicking that stupid ball before the mission, and I headed over  
to my brother, who was kicking the ball about like a soccer ball. He didn't seem to notice me, so when he kicked it into the air, I lashed my foot out as hard as I could. I kicked the ball! I actually kicked the ball AGAIN!

And it gave my brother a big fright, to my amusement. Unfortunately, we were so close to the wall that the ball rebounded, nearly smacking me in the face and flew across the gym with some force, finally hitting that same owl agent, who fell out of the  
air and faceplanted the ground. I grimaced and turned to look at Michael, who was grinning.

"Two kicks, two owls hit."

"Shut up," I said sullenly. "I didn't mean to hit him, the wall was in the way."

"Hey, I was joking. You kicked the ball!"

My face brightened. "I did, didn't I?"

Michael ruffled the top of my head. "Yes you did. You'll master it someday."

I backed away from my brother. "Whoa, I've only kicked the ball twice. Let's not talk about mastering it yet."

Michael grinned and dug a tennis ball out of the basket of various sports balls that was propping the storage room door open. He threw it up in the air and caught it with one paw, still grinning. This made me grin, too. Finally, something I was good at!

Michael tossed me the ball, and I spent a lovely full minute just flinging the ball about and catching it. It made me feel highly skilled, whereas failing to just kick a kickball made me feel like a failure.

After another minute, Michael spoke up, "Was it my fault?"

"What?" I was mostly concentrating on the ball.

"Was it my fault that Teddy got hurt?"

I threw the ball into the air and caught it with both paws. Then I turned to address my brother. "Well, I wasn't there so I didn't see it, but from what I've heard, you weren't the one who hit Teddy with the whip, so as far as I'm concerned, it's not  
your fault. Unless you're the one to actually hurt someone, it isn't your fault."

"Maybe Priya's right," Michael said sadly. "I could have- and should have- stopped him from trying to take on two Rodneys alone."

I threw the ball at my brother. His reflexes were great, but he was wallowing and not paying attention, so the ball hit him in the chest. "Ow!" he yelped, even though it wasn't that hard. "What was that for?"

"Michael, you need to stop doing this," I announced. "I've noticed that you tend to blame yourself for people getting hurt when it's not your fault. People get hurt. It's a fact of life. Teddy's the same age as you; he knew what he was doing when he went  
on the mission, a mission that I wanted to go on, too, by the way," I added, making Michael smile weakly. "You need to stop thinking it's your fault when it's not. It's not your fault." I jabbed my brother in the ribs. "Say it: it's not your fault."

"It's not your fault," Michael said, grinning. I jabbed him again. "Okay, it's not my fault!" yelped Michael. "It's not my fault."

"And don't you forget it," I said, satisfied.

Michael rubbed his ribs. "When did you get so wise?"

"That's the little bit of Dad I have in me coming out," I replied. "Just like you have Mom's temper."

"So do you," Michael pointed out.

"Yes, but that's my thing. I'm the innocent looking one who can kick your butt before you even realize I'm angry."

Michael gave me a slightly scared look. I relished in this and smiled sweetly at him. "Love you, bro."

"You scare me sometimes," was Michael's reply. He came towards me, and I thought he was going to tickle me, so I began to back away, but all he did was wrap me in a tight hug. "But I love you, too."

 **(Pixie's POV)**

I saw my children hugging on the other side of the gym as I looked up to get away from the sight of Teddy and Hazel bickering. It was at times like this that I really loved having children who hugged more than they argued. In fact, I didn't think I had  
ever seen them argue properly, apart from occasional light bickering or bantering.

Perry-1 and Priya came back into the gym, holding hands. My eyes narrowed at the sight of Priya, who I knew I wouldn't forgive for making my son blame himself for something he couldn't have controlled.

 **(Teddy's POV)**

I was on my feet now, though unsteady. My arm was throbbing, and I could barely move it without a varying degree of pain shooting through my entire body. I couldn't even swing it round. Going on another mission with this useless arm was out of the question,  
to my dismay.

I thanked Lydia for helping me and stumbled across the gym to my parents, who wrapped me in a tight hug. "It's not Michael's fault," I said.

"I know, sweetie," Mom whispered back. "I know."

"I knew the risks when I joined the mission."

"Which neither of us wanted you to do," Dad pointed out.

"I'm a grown-up now, Dad. I'm technically a full agent of O.W.C.A. I know I shouldn't have rushed two Rodneys- one with a whip- without a plan, but I knew Michael was counting on me. That's what O.W.C.A. agents do, isn't it? Help each other?"

"It is," Mom replies reluctantly. "Help everyone. That's what O.W.C.A. agents do."

I smiled and gave my parents another hug. Then I felt a pair of small arms around my waist from the back. "Hazel, just join the hug," I said.

A moment later, the silver platypus squirmed up inside the triangle that was made by our arms.

I loved group hugs.

 **(Diana's POV)**

Lydia and I sat down far away from any agents. "We need a new plan," I stated.

"I don't think there's anything we can do for now," Lydia said reluctantly. "Unfortunately, the only thing we can do right now is train and hope that we can figure out the Rodneys' next move before they strike."

"What if they attack here again?" I asked.

"Then we'll be ready."

 **SO. MUCH. BONDING! :D :D :D :D :D**

 **agentlabrat AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. agentlabrat OWNS Pearl, Hazel, Teddy, Priya, and Diana. I OWN Emily, Michael, Lydia, and Pixie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay! I wrote this faster than I thought I would! :D**

 **And another, "Yay!": you finally get to see a bit of really cool magic training in this! ;P ;P Plus more bonding!**

 **(Lydia's POV)**

"Alright," I said, clasping my hands together, "you and I need to practice more."

Diana grinned. "Cool! What are we going to work on?"

"Well, we did promise to trade illusions for elemental magic," I grinned. "I think it's time to fill out my end of the deal."

"I was getting worried you were going to back out of it at the last minute."

I shook my head. "I never break a deal."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Never?"

"Never, never," I grinned. "Get it from my dad. He's made hundreds of deals his whole life, and he only broke one. I'm aiming never to break any."

Before Diana could reply, I changed the subject. "We should probably go outside for the elemental magic."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," grinned Diana.

 **(...)**

Luckily, there was a pond behind O.W.C.A's HQ, just like in my Perry's universe. It was the perfect place to practice elemental magic. "There are the traditional elements like water, air, and fire," I began, "but there are other things you may not realize  
are elements. Like lightning, light, and dark."

To demonstrate, I pulled a nearby shadow forward and back. Diana stared. "That's amazing."

I grinned. "But we're going to start simple, with the common elements."

"Like?"

"Fire," I replied with a grin. I waved my hand, causing a ball of fire to appear on my hand, flames flickering. "This is something simple almost everyone with dark magic can do in my universe."

"'Dark magic'?" Diana quoted incredulously.

I blushed a little. "I-I have dark magic. It runs in the family." Quickly, I blew on the fire, extinguishing the flame.

"Then I don't think I'll be able to do that," sighed Diana disappointedly. "Will the dark magic continue to run through the family?"

"I'm not sure... My daughter might have magic, but I'm almost certain my son doesn't."

Diana's eyes widened. "Wait, what?!"

I chuckled. "I have a twin boy and girl back home."

"That explains a lot," Diana grinned. "How old are they?"

"Three years. I hope my husband's handling them."

"Poor guy."

I laughed. "That's exactly what Perry **(-2)** said." Before the conversation turned to awkward silence, I quickly changed it back to its original topic.

"I think that controlling water might be easier for you." I gestured to the pond with my head. "Watch this."

Carefully maneuvering my hand a certain way, I pulled a stream of water out of the pond and over to me. Diana stared, dumbfounded, as I twisted the water in midair, not even touching it.

"Now you try." I passed the water over to Diana.

She quickly held her hands out, trying to do what I did. For a second, she seemed to be controlling it, but then she did something wrong and the water fell- on top of her. Diana sighed in frustration and shook her dripping wet arms.

"That was good," I encouraged. "You almost had it! Let's try again."

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

Almost everyone was inside, training, but I needed a break. I walked outside, taking in the fresh air. I looked over to my left and saw a few bronze statues. I had seen them before, but I hadn't really had a chance to look at them until now.

There were two statues on one stand; they were both platypi. They were both in mindless mode, their forelegs touching, Once I was over to the statues, I read off the plaque in front of them. _"In memory of Ohio and India,"_ it said. _"They had the soul of O.W.C.A. living in them, even though they were not agents."_ It  
was a memorial.

I glanced up at the statues again. _So that's Ohio and India_. I then spotted another animal on the stand; it was a bird slightly higher than them. The bird was on a thin bronze stand, its wings outstretched like in flight.

There was another plaque underneath it. _"In honor of Maggie the Macaw, who sacrificed her own life to save another."_

With this new knowledge, I sat down on the bench across from the memorial and stared at the statues. I had never met any of them, but, based on everything I had seen and heard, all three of them were extremely brave and selfless.

None of the agents in our O.W.C.A. back home had died yet, but I made a mental note to suggest this to our Major Monogram. "Too many honorable deaths go unnoticed," I said aloud.

"Like your parents'?" I whirled to my left, and Perry-1 smiled at me.

"I don't really talk about it." I glanced at the ground.

Perry-1 sat down next to me. "About your parents' deaths?"

I nodded weakly. "I don't even know why their deaths affect me so much. I only had a week with them."

"They. Were. Your. Parents," Perry-1 enunciated slowly. "Of COURSE their deaths bug you."

"So that's Ohio and India?" I quickly looked up at them.

"You're not changing the topic this time," my counterpart said firmly. "I told you about Ohio and India." His face softened. "Now tell me about your parents. Did they die honorably?"

"Well, they didn't die saving the world, if that's what you're asking."

"Why did they die, then?"

I glanced back to the ground. "They died to protect me."

Perry-1 grinned. "I'd say that's pretty honorable."

"It's not memorial worthy."

"I can think of several people who would say differently, and I'm sure there's more I don't know about." Perry-1 glanced over at HQ, and I followed his gaze. "Just think; if your parents hadn't saved you, Lydia and Pinky would never have met you. You  
wouldn't have saved hundreds of people thousands of times. Pixie wouldn't have met you; Michael and Emily wouldn't exist."

I smiled weakly. He was right. "And just sacrificing yourself for ANYONE, no matter how special or important, should earn you a spot on a memorial," Perry-1 continued.

He pointed at the bird statue. "Maggie? She died protecting a villain." Perry-1 scoffed bitterly. "Guess who? Rodney, of ALL possibilities. And if she still got to go on the memorial, I'd say your parents definitely deserve getting one."

"I guess you're right."

 **(Michael's POV)**

Everyone was in the gym. Both the AITs' gym and the regular gym were packed, and I was getting uncomfortable. I wasn't claustrophobic, but I still got extremely uncomfortable around large crowds. Which was funny; for the first four years of my life, I  
was packed in an underground building with about one hundred other animals AND all the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists.

I crept away to find a small place of solitude to spend some time alone. I wasn't related to Perry-1 or his family, so hiding amongst the cubicles was out of the question. The weapons room brought back too many unpleasant memories. There were bound to  
be people in the medical bay. I peeked my head outside. Nope, there were even people outside.

However, maybe there was a spot outside that I could spend time by myself. I silently crept around the O.W.C.A. building until I was in the back. That was a mistake; Diana and Lydia were practicing magic.

However, behind them there was a field. And at the very end of the field was a small cluster of trees. It looked perfect. I quietly snuck around Lydia and Diana before walking to the trees.

Once I was in the trees, I laid down in the patch of sunlight shining through the leaves and began picking at the grass. I had spent practically twenty-four seven underground for four years; the sun had become a surprisingly treasurable thing for me.

I was still lying in that position when I heard footsteps and sat up with a start. Priya was staring at me. "S-sorry," I began, immediately realizing why she was there, "I'll leave. I was just trying to get a bit of-"

Priya held her paw up. "It's fine. I wanted to talk with you anyway."

"About what? 'You were raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, stay away from my son, I can't trust you near him anymore'?"

The purple platypus seemed shocked I'd even consider that a possibility. "No!"

"Then what?"

Priya sat down next to me. "I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" I echoed. "You don't need to apologize, really. You actually treat me with less hostility than some agents back home."

"That doesn't make what I did and said right." Priya hesitated. "It wasn't your fault Teddy got injured," she said slowly after a few minutes of silence. "And I'm sorry I accused you that it was."

"You don't trust me, do you?"

Priya's hesitation was obvious. "I-"

"There's a little voice in the back of your mind screaming at you that I'll turn on all of you and help the Prof. Rodensteins."

"You're right," Priya admitted. "I do have that voice. And I hate it so much."

"Why? It's perfectly understandable that you don't trust me."

"Really?" Priya scoffed. "You are Perry **(-2)** 's son. Your father is my mate's counterpart. Me not trusting you is as bad as it would be if Pixie didn't trust Teddy."

"He wasn't raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N," I pointed out.

"You were with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. for four years?"

I nodded.

"And it's been four years since then?"

"Yep."

"Then me not trusting you is pretty ridiculous." Priya sighed. "I know you wouldn't purposely hurt anyone here. You're good now. I'm sorry," she said again.

I blinked. "Really?"

She grinned. "Really. And I'm even going to try and get along with your mom. I don't know how we're supposed to take down the Rodneys and LOVEMUFFINs if we're fighting among ourselves."

"You two could be great friends."

Priya thoughtfully cocked her head. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

We were silent for a few minutes. "Why don't we head back?" Priya asked finally. "They'll be looking for us soon."

 **(...)**

She was right. When we got back to HQ, Dad and Perry-1 were waving us over. "There you guys are. The others are waiting in the gym."

"What is it?" inquired Priya.

"We're going to try and figure out the next step in the Rodneys' plan," Dad explained- I could tell it was him because I looked slightly more like him than I did the other Perry.

Perry-1 looked over at me. "We figured it would probably be a good idea for you to partake in it."

I sighed. "Yep, it probably is."

 **(...)**

When we were all sitting down on the gym floor- we being me, Teddy, Mom, Dad, Priya, Perry-1, Kiki, Christine, Lydia, and Diana- the conversation started.

"Michael," Lydia began, looking over at me, "you were trained by Rodney **(-2)**. Did he teach you anything that might give us a clue as to what his and his counterpart's next plan is?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, I don't think so."

"Alright, well, keep thinking about that."

Lydia asked Kiki a question, but I wasn't listening. In fact, the only thing I heard over the course of the next several minutes was the word, "Anti-O.W.C.A"- I think Christine's the one who said it.

 _The Anti-O.W.C.A._ I continued to try and figure out what the Prof. Rodensteins plan might be. _The Anti-O.W.C.A._

My eyes widened. _The Anti-O.W.C.A._ "Oh, no," I moaned aloud, burying my head in my paws. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

Everyone turned to me; maybe I couldn't see them, but it was fairly obvious. "Michael, what is it?" Mom asked concernedly.

I pulled my head up out of my paws. "The Anti-O.W.C.A. They were created to do as the name says- to take down O.W.C.A. Now that the Prof. Rodensteins have access to two universes, they want to take over both of them. But what's in both universes that  
prevents them from that goal?"

Dad's eyes widened. "An O.W.C.A."

"An O.W.C.A. that the Prof. Rodensteins and LOVEMUFFINs can't handle on their own. And what was created for that situation?"

"Oh, no," Mom murmured, grasping my train of thought. "The Anti-O.W.C.A."

I nodded weakly. "Prof Rodenstein **(-2)** 's gonna bring them over."

"And where does that rate on the 'good-bad scale'?" Teddy asked nervously.

Now I looked my friend in the eye. "What's the worst it could get?"

"Ten being as bad as possible."

"Okay, then, one hundred. That's how bad this is."

 **Well…. That's pretty bad, isn't it? xD xD**

 **agentlabrat AND I DO NOT OWN PHNEAS AND FERB. agentlabrat OWNS Diana, Ohio, India, Priya, and Teddy. I OWN Lydia, Annie, Michael, Caleb, Perry(-2)'s PARENTS, Pixie, THE OTHER Michael, Emily, Kiki, AND Christine**


	20. Chapter 20 (VibeQuake's)

**Updating! :D :D :D**

 **(Teddy's POV)**

As soon as Michael said what he did, grim silence descended on the whole room. Michael himself was looking down at the ground. I could tell something else was bothering him, past the whole Anti-O.W.C.A. threat. I remembered that Michael had grown up in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, most likely in the Anti-O.W.C.A. I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

"Excuse me, we need to prepare the other agents and AITs," Lydia said, standing up and gently hitting Diana on the shoulder. Both of them got up, and, as they were heading out of the room, Pixie quickly headed after them and whispered something to Lydia, who nodded.

I didn't have time to dwell on that, though, because Michael immediately got up and left the room. I followed him all the way down the stairs and down to the ground floor, where I found him sitting in the waiting room opposite the medical bay. I didn't think he even knew where he was; he had just been looking for a place to sit.

"Is this a habit of yours?" I asked. "Running off on your own?"

"You know why I'm down here," Michael said.

It wasn't a question, but I still replied, "Yeah. You grew up in the Anti-O.W.C.A. You probably still have friends in the Anti-O.W.C.A. You're worried you're going to have to fight them."

"It's been my worry since I switched sides, but I never thought…I-I never thought…"

"You never thought you'd have to fight them in a different universe altogether," I finished for him.

Michael nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, don't worry," I said, smiling. "You may not have your friends in the Anti-O.W.C.A, but you have me, and you have your family. That's all you need."

"But Emily doesn't even know what the Anti-O. . is," sighed Michael. "Let alone the fact that I was part of it." He paused. "Sometimes I wish I could tell her. I hate having to keep this secret from her, but… I don't want to lose her."

"You thought the same about me," I pointed out. "And I don't hate you."

"But Emily's lived with me since she was a baby," Michael said. "She adores me. and I adore her, even if we sometimes have funny ways of showing it. I can't tell her about my past. or she won't accept me."

I could see I wasn't going to change Michael's mind on this, so I didn't try. I just sat down next to him and smiled at him.

"I don't know what's going to happen when I see my friends again," Michael sighed.

"We won't let you face it alone," I said. "No one is alone."

 **(Pixie's POV)**

I had just finished talking to my mate when I saw that Priya was coming over to me. Not quite forgiving her for what she said to my son, I turned away, but Priya tapped me on the shoulder. "Can we talk?"

"You want me to keep Michael away from your son?" I asked bitterly. "You don't trust him around Teddy anymore?"

Priya frowned. "That is almost exactly what Michael said, and I'm going to say the same thing I said to him: no. That's not it."

"Then what is it?" I demanded. "And why do you hate my son so much?"

"I've already apologized to him," Priya said meekly. "And I wanted to apologize to you."

I raised my eyebrow. "Did that physically hurt? Do you need an ice pack?"

"Look, one of the hardest mental things for me to do is admit when I'm wrong, okay?" snapped Priya. "But I WAS wrong. I was blinded by anger and terror because my son was hurt. I needed someone to blame, and I know I could have blamed the Rodneys, but I knew that they were behind it, and it was too easy to blame them.

"My heart needed to blame someone who hadn't let me down before, who hadn't let anyone get hurt before: Michael. I needed to blame Michael because he had finally slipped up, and that had resulted in Teddy getting hurt. I was blinded to the fact that Michael simply made a mistake, like everybody does at some point, and that it wasn't his fault.

"I-I just…I don't expect you to forgive me. If Teddy had been the one to inadvertently get Michael hurt, and you had said that, I probably wouldn't forgive you. I just want you to know that I am sorry. I have the utmost respect for you and your family, and I would love to be friends with you."

I thought about this. Priya anxiously waited for what I was going to say. Eventually, I said, "You may not apologize often but when you do, you do it right."

Priya looked like she was about to cry. "I hate apologizing," she admitted. "I've always seen being wrong as a weakness."

"Well, like you said, everybody makes mistakes. Similarly, everybody's wrong some of the time. Nobody's perfect."

"Unfortunately, O.W.C.A. agents have to be pretty near perfect," Priya sighed.

I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows. "If your Major Monogram taught you that, then he's a useless Major."

"What?"

"Nobody is perfect. Not even O.W.C.A. agents. Perry **(-2)** and I have made more mistakes than we can count, some of them wrongfully-made crucial decisions out in the field.

We can't control the mistakes we make, but we can try to keep the number we make down. That's all we can do. Okay?"

Priya nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

 **(Diana's POV)**

While Lydia briefed the other agents and BTs- AITs- on the current situation- being careful to avoid mentioning anything about Michael's past in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, since Emily was present- I extended my magical senses for any trace of the Rodneys. We needed to know where they were going to convene.

Imagine my surprise when I found traces of extra-universal energy on O.W.C.A's own roof.

Lydia had just finished briefing the agents. I tapped her on the shoulder as they dispersed. She turned to me. "Did you check for the energy signature?"

"Yes," I replied somberly.

"Well, where is it?"

I slowly raised my finger to point upwards. Lydia's eyes followed until we were both looking up.

"You mean…?"

"Yep."

Lydia burst into action immediately after that. "Right, we have to go tell the Perrys and the others."

"That might take too long," I argued. "Let me go up and sort them out."

"It's too dangerous."

"We have magic," I pointed out. "Now that I can use elemental magic, I'll be able to get the drop on them."

"You can't even hold a bucket's worth of water above your head without dousing yourself," Lydia pointed out.

"The longer we stand here arguing, the more time the Rodneys have to enact their evil plan," I snapped. "Just go find the others."

Lydia gave me one last look before leaving the gym. I followed her out, but I went in the opposite direction, towards the stairs. On my way, I bumped into Teddy and Michael on their way up. "Guys, the Rodneys are on the roof," I said quickly. "I need you to help me."

Teddy and Michael exchanged a shocked look before rushing after me up the stairs. We burst onto the roof and found two Rodneys and a large, currently active Other-Universe-Inator.

"Shut it down!" I commanded, moving into a fighting stance.

"We know your plan," added Michael with extra disgust on his face. "We're going to stop it."

"Ah, Michael," sighed Rodney-2. "So naïve. You can't stop us. Not when you'll be so busy fighting your own friends."

Michael stepped back in shock as the portal activated, sending sparks of electricity everywhere. I reached out to destroy the portal with my magic, but one of the sparks of electricity hit me, knocking me out.

 **(Michael's POV)**

Teddy raced over to check on Diana while I faced the device and the two Prof. Rodensteins.

"The portal's destabilizing!" Prof. Rodenstein-1 yelled above the noise. "The Anti-O.W.C.A. aren't going to make it through!"

"They will," shouted Prof. Rodenstein-2 determinedly. "They will."

"We have to shut it down!" Prof. Rodenstein-1 pulled a random lever. "Or it'll rip apart the space-time continuum!"

Prof. Rodenstein-2 growled and slammed down a red button, causing the portal to shut down. Just before it did, however, a small green shape burst through and landed on the other side. It was a lizard. A very familiar lizard.

Prof. Rodenstein-2 cackled triumphantly as I stared at the lizard in shock.

"L-Leo?!"

 **Dun, dun, DUN! Who is Leo? I:} I:} I:} I:} And how does Michael know him? Well, you can probably guess xD xD xD**

 **agentlabrat AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. agentlabrat OWNS Teddy, Diana, AND Priya. I OWN Michael, Lydia, Pixie, Emily, AND Leo**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is a fun chapter :D You finally get to see Leo I:} I:}**

 **(Michael's POV)**

It was Leo. One random Anti-O.W.C.A. trainee came through, and it was Leo. Out of all possible choices, it was one of my ex-best friends. That figured.

I continue to stare as Leo's facial expression became a scowl. "Well, well, Michael, long time no see, right?"

My breathing was getting shallow, but I tried to cover it by speaking. "Leo." I scolded myself when my voice shook. "Where are Courtney and Daisy? I thought you three did everything together."

"Actually, that was the four of us. Or so I thought; when you betrayed L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, it sort of broke our Gang of Four up." Leo's eyes narrowed. "But I guess you had already assumed that?"

I winced a little. "But you're still all friends?"

"Oh, of course. None of US are traitors."

"L-Leo, I did what was right," I said as firmly as I could.

"You did what was right," mocked Prof. Rodenstein-2. "How charming. O.W.C.A. really has been poisoning your mind."

I heard footsteps and some gasps. I had to risk prying my eyes off of Leo and the Prof. Rodensteins to see who it was. Lydia, Mom, Dad, Perry-1, and Priya were on the roof now.

Mom and Dad slowly walked forward until they were on either side of me. I turned back to the Prof. Rodensteins and Leo.

The lizard's eyes were wide when I turned around, but he quickly narrowed them again. "Like father, like son, eh?"

"Daisy saw us together before- didn't she tell you?"

"Oh, yeah, she did, but I wanted to see it for myself." Leo crossed his arms and smirked. "Remind me never to doubt her again."

"Less chitty, more fighty," I heard someone mutter- I wasn't quite sure who. Maybe Teddy? Since he couldn't fight himself, he probably at least wanted to watch a cool fight.

Leo obviously heard it, too. "He's right."

"It's not a very fair fight," Lydia pointed out.

"What, are you scared I'll take down every one of you with Prof. Rodenstein **(-2)**?" sneered Leo. He then glanced back behind him. "And... Prof. Rodenstein **(-1)**?"

I couldn't see Lydia, but I was sure she was smirking. "No, I just don't think it would be a very cool fight if it was all of us against just a child and two old men."

 _Ouch._ Lydia had been showing her motherly, kinder, more mature side ever since she and Caleb had gotten married, so I had forgotten that she could certainly leave burn marks from her red-hot tongue.

For some reason, the Prof. Rodensteins didn't seem bothered, though. They simply smirked and exchanged a glance.

"Oh," Prof. Rodenstein-2 began, "don't forget our dear friends."

Prof. Rodenstein-1 pulled out two machines. "Did you really think we were so dumb we'd come to O.W.C.A. unprepared?"

Lydia hesitated. "Maybe...?"

"Well, we're not."

 **(Teddy's POV)**

I sat on the sidelines with Diana, occasionally trying to shove her awake. It wasn't working.

My arm was still stinging a lot, and I had to- much to my dismay- move it a bit. Lydia hadn't put it in a sling, since it wasn't broken. I had to carry its weight around without something to help me. However, the thing bothering me the most right now was probably the fact that my injury was preventing me from being able to participate in the fight that was obviously about to happen.

"W-what do they do?" Michael asked shakily.

"Do you want to find out?" one of the Rodneys smirked- I stopped bothering to figure out which was which.

"Not really."

"Well, Michael, if you learned anything in the Anti-O.W.C.A, it should have been that you always have to do things you don't want to." That must have been Rodney-2.

Almost immediately, I heard a noise, and Michael- and the people behind him- managed to dodge a neon green bolt of light.

"Like I said, I don't really want to know," replied Michael once the beam was gone. I chuckled at his "I'm-getting-what-I-want-this-time-whether-you-like-it-or-not" tone.

Both Rodneys growled, and one of them tossed a machine- they were both small and portable- to the other. I jumped a little as they unexpectedly began shooting the beans willy-nilly at my parents and the others.

I quietly stood up and snuck around to find Michael. He was actually standing in the same spot- had he grown roots? Leo was his same spot, too, scowling, and they stared at each other.

Suddenly, a random neon green bean was shot at Michael, and he ducked, startled. Leo took that as his chance and attacked Michael.

 **(Michael's POV)**

I knew Leo was running towards me. So why couldn't I move? I felt like I was paralyzed, minus being able to duck any stray beams. How could I hurt Leo?

Yeah, maybe he was on the opposite side and maybe he was trying to hurt me, but we had been best friends for four years! How on Earth was I supposed to be able to hurt one of my oldest friends?

When Leo was only a foot or so away, an olive green blur flashed by. Leo flew backwards onto his back, and I heard Teddy cry out in pain. "Teddy?" My friend was wincing and bending over his injured arm, which he had pressed against his torso.

I quickly remembered Leo and ran over to him, pinning him down on the ground before he could get up again. A familiar teal shape ran by, and I instantaneously recognized him. "Dad!" I knew it was him and not Perry-1 because I had seen both of them fight and easily could tell them apart.

Dad whirled around, and I quickly gestured to Leo, glancing nervously over at Teddy to make sure he was okay. Teddy was in the same exact position he had been in before; I needed to find out what was wrong.

My father pulled out a pair of handcuffs- where on Earth did he keep those?- and began to fasten them onto Leo. Meanwhile, I ran over to Teddy and led him out of the fighting. "What happened?!"

Teddy was grimacing. "I pushed Leo out of the way."

"With BOTH arms?!"

"Yeah, I know." Teddy let out a yelp of pain. "It was dumb." He paused. "Why didn't you move?"

"I-" I stopped myself from saying, _"I don't know"_. "I felt paralyzed," I admitted. "Seeing Leo coming towards me with so much hate... It just..."

Teddy put his good paw on my shoulder. "I get it," he replied, smiling sympathetically.

 **(Priya's POV)**

I performed more flips and twists than a gymnast trying to avoid the- possibly deadly- rays of light that the Rodneys were shooting. And, if I do say so myself, I was doing pretty well with it.

Until I heard a cry of pain- from a boy... A boy whose voice I recognized all too well. "Teddy!"

It distracted me, and, in all the pandemonium, someone knocked into me, causing me to lose my balance and stumble backwards. I was on a roof, but I hadn't fully remembered it until now, when I was only seconds away from falling off of it.

I let out a shriek. At the exact same time, someone grabbed my paw. It was Pixie. I gripped her paw with a death grip as I was now hanging off the side of the building, my feet the only thing still touching it.

My breathing was loud and shallow, and I was shaking all over. This was like when I went rock-climbing at the retreat I met Perry-1 at, just one hundred times worse. "I-is now a bad time to mention I'm terrified of heights?"

"Don't worry," Pixie said firmly. "Just walk up slowly."

I hesitated; it felt like my feet were the only things keeping me firmly on the edge. "I-I don't k-know."

Pixie reached her other paw down as well, and I gripped it with my free paw. This was the first time it occurred to me how strong she was- she was holding up my weight, and, since she was leaning over the edge, she was holding her own weight, too.

Now feeling a bit more confident, I put one foot in front of the other as Pixie slowly pulled me back onto the roof. In a couple minutes, it was over, and I was back on solid ground.

My breathing was still heavy, and I was still shaking, but I was slowly recovering.

"Priya!" Based on all the concern in the voice, I could tell it was my mate.

I collapsed into his arms. "I'm fine," I said shakily.

Perry-1 gently nuzzled me with his beak as I watched Lydia managing to hold her own against BOTH Rodneys. Across the roof, I saw Michael and Teddy talking- Teddy's facial expression of pain worried me- while Perry-2 had taken custody of... What did Michael call the lizard? Leo?

The Rodneys could tell they weren't going to win the fight. When Pixie joined back in, they fled.

I walked over to Michael once we were sure they were gone- with their inventions. "I thought we were in big trouble."

"I thought that the whole Anti-O.W.C.A. would make it over," he retorted. "I guess one of them isn't really a problem; they have more of a cumulative effect." Michael scoffed. "It's a good thing Bruce didn't make it through."

"Who's-"

"Bear," Michael answered immediately, glancing up at me.

"Oh." I walked over to Teddy, who Lydia was now checking. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Lydia answered. "For some reason, your son chose to violently move his injured arm."

"I had to protect Michael!" defended Teddy.

"Which you could have done with one arm," Lydia sighed exasperatedly. "Your uninjured one."

Perry-2 and Michael took Leo down to the prisons while Lydia worked with Teddy, and Pixie woke up Diana. Diana stumbled drowsily to her feet a couple minutes later. "W-what happened?"

"You missed the whole battle," grinned Lydia.

Diana sighed. "Great."

Lydia finished up with Teddy and met my eyes, nodding slightly. I relaxed; he was okay. "Let's get down to go home." On cue, she stood up and put a hand to her eyes, shielding herself from the sun low in the sky. It was about to set.

We all began following Lydia back down off the roof. I heard Lydia ask Diana, "Could I stay with you tonight?"

Diana had agreed, which relieved me. Our house had become extremely crowded, and Lydia had made it even more so. Not having a human sleeping in the house as well would help.

Michael, Perry-2, Hazel, Emily, Christine, and Pearl met us at the tram spot; Perry-2, his daughter, my daughter, and my mate's mother had smiled at us, but Michael... Michael was just glaring at the ground, and Christine was watching him sympathetically.

In the tram, Michael snapped at everyone who tried to talk to him: Teddy, Perry-2 and Pixie. Michael even snapped at Christine and Emily!

"What happened while you took Leo?" I asked Perry-2.

Perry-2 simply shook his head. "Michael gets like this whenever he's dealing with a complicated problem."

"Oh. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N?"

My mate's counterpart shook his head again. "Michael would do the same thing even if he wasn't raised by them."

As soon as we got home, Michael flopped onto the couch with a moan. Pixie sat down at the end of the couch and placed her paw on him. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Go away," came Michael's muffled reply.

Pixie tried a little more before sighing as Perry-2 walked over to her and placed a paw on her shoulder. Pixie stood up, and I saw a few tears form in her eyes. She noticed them, too, and buried her face in her mate's fur.

After a little bit, my kids, Emily, and Christine walked outside. Michael silently got up and followed them. Then Pixie let out some noises of crying. Perry-2 hugged her tightly.

"Perry," she sobbed, "he shouldn't have to go through this."

"I know, sweetheart," Perry-2 murmured, gently rocking her. "I know."

As Pixie cried into her mate's fur, Pearl silently walked off, probably feeling a little awkward. Perry-1 and I watched sympathetically.

After a few minutes, Pixie began quieting down. I watched with a little bit of shock as Perry-1 walked over to her and Perry-2, placing a paw on the former's shoulder. "Is she okay?" he asked Perry-2.

Perry-2 nodded. I stared for another minute before glaring a little at my mate. Perry-1 came back and immediately saw my hostile gaze. "What?"

I simply grabbed his paw and began dragging him upstairs to our room. Once we were in our room, I slammed the door close.

"Priy?" I don't think my mate had ever looked more confused.

"What was that about?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you treated Pixie."

Perry-1's face became one of realization. "Priya, I was just checking on her."

His eyes widened as he seemed to realize something else. "Are you JEALOUS?" I hesitated and looked at the ground, unable to meet Perry-1's eyes.

"Oh, Priya," my mate sighed, sitting down on our bed. "Is that was this has all been about? Why you've been treating Pixie hostilely from the start? Have you just been using the other things as excuses?"

"Well..." I sat down next to Perry-1. "Your counterpart fell for her," I pointed out miserably.

Perry-1 wrapped his arm around me and pulled me up against him. "Exactly, HE fell in love with her. Not me."

I looked up at my mate as he continued. "I can definitely see why Perry **(-2)** fell for her," he admitted. "But I don't love her. I love YOU, Priya. Okay? And I don't want you to doubt that. Ever."

My only response was a sigh. "Just imagine how this feels for Pixie," Perry-1 pointed out. "You two are similar; she's probably feeling the same. Maybe it's the one main thing that's kept you two from becoming friends."

"I guess you're right." I laid down on our bed; Perry-1 laid down next to me. I pulled him into a kiss then nuzzled deep into his fur. At one point, I felt his tail wrap around me, but I didn't care. I loved him, and I didn't need to worry about ever losing him.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Perry-2, Pearl, and I agreed that we should give Perry-1 and Priya their privacy when they went upstairs. So after I recovered from my- slightly embarrassing- breakdown, the three of us settled at the kitchen table to play a game of cards.

After a few rounds, when Pearl was shuffling the cards, I had to bring something up. "Is this weird for you?"

Pearl glanced up at me. "You mean the fact that my son's counterpart who has different parents is living in the same house as my actual son? That is kind of strange."

"And didn't you say once that Perry **(-1)** looks exactly like his father?" asked my mate.

A look of pain came into Pearl's eyes for a moment, and I could tell Perry-2 felt bad for bringing her deceased mate into the conversation. "Yes," Pearl replied finally. "Perry **(-1)** looks exactly like Patrick did."

"And then I look almost exactly like my counterpart..." Perry-2 murmured.

"Not to mention Michael," I added, "who is the spitting image of HIS father."

"And they're all living under the same roof," Pearl grinned. "Yes, it is definitely strange."

"It's a good thing my mom's not here right now," Perry-2 laughed weakly, a bit of a forced smile coming to his face.

Pearl set the cards on the table. "You said that you look exactly like your mother, minus the obvious differences that come with the different genders?"

Perry-2 nodded. "It would have added to the confusion."

"Perry **(-1)** told me you lost both of your parents," replied Pearl softly. "I'm sorry."

My mate forced a smile again. "It's fine."

"What happened?" Pearl hesitated. "Or is it too delicate?"

Perry-2 shook his head. "They were killed by a bear," he said quietly. "P-Perry **(-1)** and I apparently exchanged nightmares the night before we came over here. I had his reoccurring nightmare about him losing Ohio and India, and he-" My mate's voice cracked, and I placed a paw on his shoulder while he cleared his throat. "He had my reoccurring nightmare of losing my parents."

"I'm so sorry," Pearl murmured. "How long have you been having the dream?"

"Since the night they died." Perry-2 laughed bitterly.

I raised my head in shock. "Perry **(-2)** , you didn't tell me you've been having that nightmare practically your whole life!"

"How old were you when they died?"

Perry-2 inhaled deeply. "One week."

Pearl placed a paw to her beak to stifle a gasp. "You poor thing," I heard her murmur- I don't think Perry-2 did, though.

My mate sighed and stood up, walking into the living room. I turned back to Pearl after watching him sympathetically. "It's a curse of the family."

"What?"

I explained myself. "It's like all the males in our family have to grow up without parents." I glanced at the ground. "Perry became an orphan at only a week old, and Michael..." I paused, my voice having cracked.

"Michael spent the first years of his life with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N," Pearl finished.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I hope it doesn't stay this way for the next generations."

"Don't worry," smiled Pearl. "It won't."

"You certainly sound confident."

"Because, Pixie," Pearl explained, "if there's one thing I learned in my life, it's that nothing bad lasts forever."

 **(Teddy's POV)**

Michael, Hazel, Emily, Christine, and I lied on the grass in the backyard, staring up at the fake sky. It was weird to think that it was actually an underground dome faking a sky. My injured arm was resting on my chest, and my other arm was sprawled across the grass.

I glanced over at Emily, who was staring up with a thoughtful look on her face, and grinned. The look on her face was as plain as day- she was about to ask the question practically everyone asked. Even children who were born in the underground village- including Hazel- asked the same question Emily was about to ask when they found out they were underground.

Hazel and I exchanged a glance and grinned, and I began quietly counting down from five on my fingers. On, _"One"_ , I pointed at Emily, who, as if on cue, asked, "Does dirt ever fall on you?"

My sister and I burst out laughing, while Emily sat up and stared at us in confusion. "What?"

"She does make a good point," Christine pointed out.

Part of me expected Michael to defend his sister, too, but he didn't reply. In fact, since we came outside, he had distanced himself off and been silent.

"No," I answered Emily's question when I stopped laughing. "There's a dome that covers the village. That's what projects the sky. The actual dirt is above it."

"Oh."

"Come ON, Emily," Michael muttered. "You've been training for three years, you should have figured that out."

The harshness in his voice startled me, but Emily didn't seem hurt. Instead, she calmly and determinedly crawled over to Michael. "Alright, what's your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"You only act like this when there's a problem you can't solve." Emily jabbed him hard in the chest- or punched him lightly- and he sat up with a yelp. "So what's going on?"

"None of your business," muttered Michael.

"It is every bit my business," Emily retorted. "When you get like this, you start snapping. At everyone, even me. And I don't want to be a victim."

Michael just sighed, stood up, and walked inside.

 **Ooh, snarky Michael! I hope this gives you a bit of an idea of what he was like while part of the Anti-OWCA if you haven't read Three Platypi and an Evil Organziation or my Three Platypi and an Evil Organization one-shots ;P ;P**

 **agentlabrat AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. agentlabrat OWNS Priya, Teddy, Diana, Hazel, Pearl, Patrick, Ohio, AND India. I OWN Michael, Leo, Courtney, Daisy, Lydia, Pixie, Caleb, Bruce, Emily, Christine, Perry-2's PARENTS, AND THE BEAR WHO KILLED THEM**


	22. Chapter 22 (VibeQuake's)

**(Priya's POV)**

I saw Michael come in, looking both distressed and annoyed. I guessed something had happened outside. "Everything okay?" I asked.

"I hate not being able to tell Emily," snapped Michael, throwing himself down on the sofa.

I sat delicately next to him. I still felt peaceful and happy from my time cuddling with my Perry, but I knew what he meant. "Want to talk about it?"

"I wish I could tell Emily about Leo and why this is affecting me this much, but I can't. Not without telling her my whole past, and I'm not going to do that.

"But I hate keeping things from her and making her feel like she's a victim. That's what she said outside: 'I don't want to be a victim.' I don't like making her feel like that."

"I get it," I said. "And I can't say I know what you're going through, but I can offer some advice: if you're not going to tell her your past, act like you're completely normal."

"So you're saying I'm not normal?"

"You were raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and trained to think your parents abandoned you for the first four years of your life. You're not normal."

Michael sighed. "Thanks, but I appreciate you not sugar-coating it. That's what my parents do. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I appreciate them trying to make me feel better, but sometimes I just need them to give it to me straight. Know what I mean?"

I nodded thoughtfully. "I know what you mean."

 **(Pearl's POV)**

As I prepared the kitchen for the evening meal, Pixie came shuffling in. "Where're the Perrys?" I asked, feeling an odd wave wash over me as I said that.

"Upstairs," Pixie replied. "They're discussing what we can do about finding the Rodneys."

"And Priya?"

"I don't know."

I paused as I continued getting out the utensils I would need to make pasta. Pixie did not leave. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I inquired.

"I just have a question," Pixie said. "It's...a bit of a touchy subject."

I suspected I knew what it was but I asked, "What is it?"

Pixie hesitated, but after all the time I knew her, I knew she'd ask the question, no matter how awkward it was. "How... How did your Perry's father die?"

I was right. I took a deep breath out as many painful memories came flooding back to me. I picked up a colander and inspected it absently. "When Perry was two years old, Patrick and I were captured by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and imprisoned in a cage in a warehouse. We were fed but not much. They wanted to implant things in us that would control our minds and bodies.

"One day, they decided to try and implant the thing in Patrick. They took him cruelly from me, and I had to listen to his tortured screams for hours while they tried the procedure. Then...one of the scientists came back and said...he said...P-Patrick hadn't...m-made it..."

Pixie put her arm around me as fresh grief overwhelmed me, and the colander fell to the ground. "It's okay," she said soothingly. "You survived. You're here now."

I nodded blindly. "But when I was down there for nearly a decade without Patrick, I kept thinking I wasn't going to make it. I thought I was going to die without ever seeing my son again. But I did. I became reunited with my son and his family. For that, I will forever be grateful.

"That's why I can say with absolute certainty that nothing bad lasts forever. There is always a light at the end of the tunnel. There is always someone coming to save you, no matter how bleak the situation may be. You can't give up."

Pixie nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you for telling me. It's helped me more than you know."

 **(Cassie's POV)**

I growled as I licked at the scratch wound on my arm. Operative word being "at"; since it was just above my elbow, I couldn't actually reach it. And now it had decided to start stinging after several hours being fine.

Kiki walked into my living room and saw me trying to clean my wound. "I guess not even cats can lick their elbows," she commented.

"Not helpful," I growled, licking my paw and wiping it on the scratch. It helped but not as much as I needed it to.

"Where'd you even get that?" Kiki asked, crossing the room and parking herself next to me on the sofa.

"In the battle with the Rodneys," I sighed. "It's only now-."

I broke off with a sharp yowl as more pain erupted from various other cuts I sustained during the battle. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

Kiki snickered. I glared at her. "Ow."

Kiki got up and left the room. I kept yelping in pain until she returned, first aid kit in hand. "C'mere," she said, sitting on the sofa opposite me.

I gave her a suspicious look. She beckoned. "C'mon. Sit over here."

I got up and, wincing with pain, switched sofas. "What are you going to do?"

Kiki gave me a scathing look. "What do you think I'm going to do with this first aid kit?"

I shrugged sheepishly. "Carry on."

I turned my back to Kiki. I didn't see what she did, but I felt a stinging on one of the cuts on my back. I hissed and pulled away. "Are you going to be like this for the rest of the treatment?"

I sighed and gritted my teeth. "No."

As she cleaned my cuts, I asked, "Why aren't your wounds hurting?"

I felt Kiki shrug. "I guess I didn't have as many injuries as you. How did you even get so many claw injuries?"

"I have no idea who it was, but there was this one evil scientist who had some kind of cat claws on his hands."

"Why?" asked Kiki in amused exasperation.

"I have no idea."

 **(Kiki's POV)**

Cassie sighed a second time and hung her head. I frowned. "Everything okay?"

"I just… I really miss Ravi."

"Ah." I remembered just then that Ravi the Rabbit- Cassie's mate- was still missing, still a hostage of the two Rodneys, along with Piper the Platypus, Parker the Hyena, and Mayfair the Cat. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about them. "I understand how you feel. I'm really missing my own mate, and I know for a fact that he's safe and sound back in our universe. Or as safe and sound as an O.W.C.A. agent can be."

Cassie chuckled. "Yeah, we tend to get ourselves into pretty unimaginable situations, don't we?"

"You can say that again."

 **(Pearl's POV)**

I was just clearing away the plates from the evening meal. Only the two Perrys had not joined us. There had been a pretty chilly silence between Pixie's kids, though luckily Teddy and Hazel had chatted to Michael and Emily respectively, filling the space.

Then the two Perrys came downstairs. "We think we've found where the Rodneys are going to appear next," said Perry-1.

Priya had told me that one could easily recognize which Perry was which when they were standing next to each other, which I found to be true. This was how I knew that the Perry who had spoken was my son Perry.

"Where?" asked Michael and Pixie at the same time.

Perry-2 stole a glance at Emily, before saying, "Assuming the Rodneys are going to try and open the portal again-"

"-they're going to need a lot more electricity-" continued Perry-1.

"-to ensure the portal stays open as long as they need it to-"

"-and doesn't shut down after only one person goes through it," finished Perry-1.

There was a pause. Priya and Pixie exchanged a half-amused, half-wary look. "What?" demanded Perry-1.

"You're finishing each other's sentences," I replied for everyone else's benefit.

The two Perrys glanced at each other. They must not have realized until I pointed it out.

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

"Anyway, did you hear what we said?" I asked.

Everyone nodded collectively.

"So does that mean they're going to go to a power plant?" Teddy asked. "There's a nuclear power plant on the edge of town. Should we check there?"

"Because the thing we need most right now is TOTALLY two Rodneys with unlimited nuclear power in their hands," muttered Michael darkly.

"No, nuclear power would destroy the machine," Perry-1 said.

"So we won't have two Rodneys with unlimited nuclear power in their hands?" asked Teddy.

"No," replied his father, my counterpart. "But there is a power grid near the power rod in the square outside City Hall."

"Okay, I'm lost." Emily held up her hand. "I've been following so far but can somebody tell me what a power rod is?"

"Basically, it's a large metal pole that's used for harnessing lightning from lightning storms," I replied.

Even as I said it, I realized exactly what the Rodneys were planning to do. I shot a look at my counterpart, who mirrored my shock, and I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing.

"What?" demanded Emily.

"That would overload the machine…wouldn't it?" gasped Perry-1.

"Surely…" I muttered. "Surely it would…"

"All that power…"

"Right," said Michael slowly. "And can one of you explain it to the rest of us non-Perrys?"

"They need power, correct?" I addressed the table.

Everyone nodded.

"They have the power grid," Pixie stated. "That's enough power."

"But remember who they want to bring through," I reminded my mate carefully. "It'll take a lot of electricity."

"So they need more?" Pearl asked. "More than a power grid? I mean, I agree with Pixie: that is a lot of electricity."

"What did we just say about the power rod?" Perry-1 asked.

Everyone thought about this. Several of them realized at once, but Pixie was the first to say it aloud: "Lightning!"

"Exactly," said both of us Perrys at the same time, pointing at her.

"They're going to siphon power from the power grid at the same time as using lightning from a lightning storm," Perry-1 explained. "That'd give them more than enough power."

"But they don't understand what they're doing," I said with an anxious glance at Perry-1. "When Lydia telepathically checked in with us, I told her what we'd found out. She said that too much energy being poured into the Other-Universe-Inator could have catastrophic effects on both of our universes. And that was just with the power grid, not even taking the power rod into account."

Everyone exchanged uneasy looks. "And what does that mean?" asked Priya.

I glanced over at my counterpart, who looked like he was struggling to word it. I decided to help him out.

"It means that if the Rodneys try too hard to execute their scheme, our universes are not going to survive."

 **Well…. That's a bit of a problem…. Now you'll probably have to wait a couple days beofre the next update 0: ) 0: ) I can't write as quickly as agentlabrat xD xD xD**

 **agentlabrat AND I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. agentlabrat OWNS Priya, Pearl, Patrick, Cassie, Ravi, Piper, Parker, Mayfair, Teddy, and Hazel. I OWN Michael, Leo, Pixie, Kiki, Emily, and Lydia**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welp, guys…. Sorry, this was a lot longer than a few days xP xP But don't worry; I think I have regained my motivation for this story :D**

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Everyone sat in stunned silence for a minute. I glanced sympathetically over at Emily; she was only four years old- part of O.W.C.A. or not, she shouldn't have had to find out something like that.

Teddy was the first to speak up. "So our goal is to keep the Rodneys from making a really dumb decision?"

"Basically," Perry-1 sighed.

Michael scoffed. "Good luck with that. I can think of a gazillion times it hasn't worked."

I didn't normally scold Michael. Normally, my son was trying to be the best he could, to make up for his past, so he didn't get in trouble either.

But not this time.

"Michael," I admonished firmly, "you need to stop acting like this. I'm sorry that you're in a difficult position at the moment but griping to everyone else isn't going to help, and no one wants to hear it."

Michael didn't seem hurt, but it did seem like my scolding had helped him realize just how he'd been acting. He simply stood up, nodded in understanding, and walked to the living room.

 **(Christine's POV)**

I had been blending into the background until Michael left the room. I quickly got up from a chair and ran after him.

Michael was sprawled across the couch when I reached him. "You okay?"

"Mom's right," is all he sighed.

I sat down by my friend and crush. "I'm sorry you're going through this."

"Whatever," Michael muttered.

Maybe he acted this way because he thought no one understood exactly what was going on. Maybe I could figure it out! I had been Michael's best friend for three years- as long as he'd been in O.W.C.A.

"You can handle facing L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N," I thought aloud. "That's why you didn't seem too affected until Leo came into the picture. There's more to the matter with Leo than just that you miss your friendship, isn't there?"

Michael didn't reply; I took it as a, "Yes".

"Leo's still a strong member of the Anti-O.W.C.A," I continued hesitantly. "You're worried that seeing Leo again, seeing the way you used to act, is going to turn you back to the way you were in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N."

Now my crush swiveled his neck around to look at me, his eyes wide with shock. "How did you figure that out?"

I grinned. "I know you well."

"Well, you're right," sighed my friend.

My face turned serious again. "Michael, you don't need to worry about becoming evil again. You've been good just as long as you've been bad."

"Which means the balance could easily tip both ways!" Michael retorted, sitting up and glaring at me.

Or trying to. I could see tears running down his cheeks, and they were preventing him from seeming more angry than sad.

"Michael," I said softly yet firmly, "you won't turn bad again. You have your family and friends and me to help you."

Michael simply flopped back onto the couch and buried his head in it, now letting out sounds to show he was crying.

It killed me to see him that way. That's why, to comfort him, I placed my paw on his leg- the part closest to me- and began rubbing it gently. I was worried he'd be negatively affected by my intimacy, but he didn't seem to care. Pretty soon, he was asleep.

I glanced at the closest clock. Yep, it was fairly late. I went to go get Perry-2 or Pixie, who were still in the kitchen, and told them about Michael. Perry-2 and Pixie exchanged a smile while Perry-1 came down the stairs- I hadn't realized he left the kitchen.

"Emily and Hazel are in bed," he confirmed to Priya and Pixie.

Pixie smiled. "And Michael's asleep." She glanced over at Perry-2, who nodded and walked into the living room.

 **(Perry-2's POV)**

I unpacked Michael's sleeping bag, gently picked him up from the couch, and set him on top of the bag, smiling. Teddy came in a few minutes later. I carefully helped him crawl into his sleeping bad without hurting his injured arm more.

Then I got onto the couch and simply laid there. With this new knowledge, the playing field was changed greatly. Now, it wasn't technically the Rodneys who were the real threat. It was their "smarts".

That, and the Anti-O.W.C.A. If the Rodneys even somehow managed to bring more trainees over without destroying anything, that was more a threat. Leo himself hadn't been too difficult to take down, but Michael said that the Anti-O.W.C.A. had more of a cumulative effect. That meant only a few more trainees were needed to be a real threat.

I hoped for both Michael and our sakes that none of Michael's other old friends in the Anti-O.W.C.A. managed to come. Just Leo had come so far, but it was already affecting Michael greatly.

And I didn't blame him. Even I was finding it hard to stay calm and collected; Leo was a painful reminder of my son's early life. A reminder of how he had been snatched from us and almost turned into exactly what Leo was now: nothing more than a weapon to be pointed at LOVEMUFFIN's enemies. I knew that Michael could see the latter fact, and it was slowly killing him. And that, in turn, was killing Pixie and me.

"Perry, have you seen-" I looked up as Pearl came into the room. She stopped talking when she spotted me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were my son." She frowned. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just…thinking."

Pearl smiled sympathetically. "This is about Michael, isn't it?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I just feel really sorry for him. He takes after me in that we don't show our pain, no matter how bad it is. For him to be displaying some signs…it means this pain is killing him, Pearl. And I can't help him."

"But you can," Pearl said, sitting down next to me. "And you ARE."

"I am…?"

"Just by being here, you're helping him more than you know. Trust me when I say this; no matter how much pain someone is going through, it would be ten times worse without family and/or friends around them to help them. You're already helping him."

We paused, looking down at my sleeping son.

"I'm already helping him?" I whispered.

"You are. You, Pixie, Emily, Christine, even Kiki. Plus me, your counterpart, Priya, Teddy, and Hazel. You're all helping him." Pearl smiled. "You should get some rest."

I nodded. "Thank you, Pearl. For everything."

Pearl smiled at me. "You may not actually be my son, but you're just as great as he is. But don't let him hear me say that."

I chuckled. "I won't. Goodnight, Pearl."

"Goodnight."

As Pearl left the room, I settled down on the sofa. A few minutes later, I felt someone lie down next to me and cuddle me close. "Pixie?"

"I thought you were asleep," my mate's voice whispered back. "Are you okay?"

I smiled. "Better now you're here."

I felt Pixie chuckle. "Goodnight, Perry."

"Goodnight, Pixie."

 **(Teddy's POV)**

The next morning, we all got up and went to O.W.C.A- even the fact that there were the people from the other universe coming with my family was getting to feel normal.

I glanced over at Michael as we boarded the tram. He still looked miserable, but he seemed to be doing better than last night. "How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting next to him.

Michael shrugged. "Still not great, but..." He hesitated before looking up at me. "I'm...sorry for how I acted yesterday."

I grinned. "It's okay, Michael. You're going through a lot."

"No." Michael shook his head quickly. "That's not an excuse for the way I was acting. It's a problem I'm trying to fix... I'm not doing well with that."

"Hey, it's only been four years since you left L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N," I reminded. "You've actually been doing really well, considering that."

Michael scoffed weakly. "Whatever you say..." He glanced over to my injured arm. "How's your arm feeling?"

I almost shrugged, barely remembering how it would hurt. "Certainly not the greatest."

"Ah." Michael looked away to the window, although there wasn't really much to see.

"But it's not bad, either!" I add quickly, realizing with a start that Michael probably still blamed himself a bit for the injury.

Before Michael could reply, though, the tram stopped, and all of us got out and went into O.W.C.A. I hurried after my friend, who was going surprisingly quickly. "Hey! Where are you going, Michael?"

"I need to face him," Michael said firmly, now walking down one of O.W.C.A's halls.

"Face who?"

"Leo."

I froze. "Michael..."

Michael stopped and looked back at me. "You don't have to come with me."

"It's not that. Can you handle this?"

"Why?" Michael asked cautiously.

"Maybe because you saw Leo and now you're acting differently?"

Michael sighed. "Teddy, that's why I need to talk to him. If I don't face him, then I don't have a chance of feeling any better and acting more 'normally'."

I sighed as well. "Michael, is he... Is he...?" I couldn't spit the word out.

"'Safe?'"Michael finished. "It depends what you mean by safe."

"Well..." I hesitated. "What do YOU mean by 'safe'?"

Michael frowned. "Teddy, consider the environment I was raised in. What I consider safe is probably a lot more dangerous than what most people consider safe. To me, I think Leo is safe."

"But he attacked you!" I protested.

Michael sighed. "In the Anti-O.W.C.A, riots break out every day. Major riots- growing up in the Anti-O.W.C.A, blood all over the floor doesn't faze you after a month or so. Although I never got caught in one, it's still easier for me to fight my friends than it would be for you. Catching my point yet?"

I slowly nodded. "I...guess..."

"Besides," a small grin came onto Michael's face, "he's in a cell. You don't need to worry about his physical attacks."

"Alright. Then let's go."

Michael nodded in agreement, and we continued to walk down the hall.

After a few minutes, we heard footsteps coming around a corner and stopped curiously. Around the corner came Heinz Doofensmirtz, in his typical pose.

Michael's face brightened considerably, which I took careful note of. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz!"

Doof's eyes widened. "You actually called me... Most people just call me Heinz or... Doof..."

"It's a habit," answered Michael, glancing at the ground.

"Huh." Heinz paused. "Anyway... Should I know you?"

Hurt seemed to flood over Michael's face, but it vanished as he seemed to realize something. "Oh, right..." he mumbled under his breath. "Y-You're from this universe..." He inhaled and looked up to Doof. "I'm one of the people coming in from the other universe."

"Oh!" Heinz smiled. "Do you know me there?"

Michael nodded. "Really well."

"What's your name?"

This still seemed to be hard for Michael, although he had remembered this was an alternate Doof to the one he knew. "M-Michael."

"You look a lot like Perry the platypus," Doof noted.

"He's my dad."

"Cool!" Heinz grinned, looking back and forth from me to Michael. "So does that technically make the two of you brothers?"

I grinned over at Michael. "I'm not sure..."

Michael returned the grin, although it was slightly weaker. "I guess we could think of ourselves that way."

Heinz smiled. "Well, that's great. It was nice to meet you, Michael the platypus!" He waved before walking off.

I looked over at Michael, who squeezed his eyes shut. I heard him mutter, "Idiot! What were you thinking? This is an alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He doesn't know you..."

"Michael, are you okay?" I asked concernedly.

Michael quickly nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

 ***sighs* I'm too lazy to do the disclaimer this time. I'm willing to bet you guys know who owns who for this chapter, so I'm just gonna leave xD xD**


	24. Chapter 24 (VibeQuake's)

**Finally updating again! Sorry xP As I said on The Mr. Fox Corporation (if you don't read that, you should) updates yesterday, I've been very extremely lazy at posting lately *laughs nervously* Anyway, Now I have a spree of three chapters on this story xD xD**

 **(Teddy's POV)  
**

I hesitated at the door to the prison. Michael, who had already gone through, glanced back at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just…" I inhaled shakily. "I'm really nervous."

"It's natural," Michael said, giving a smile. "Leo was my friend, so just let me do most of the talking, okay?"

I nodded. "Good plan. I'd probably stuff it up anyway."

Michael grinned and led me through the prison, despite the fact that it wasn't his universe. But I was more than happy to let him lead the way towards the dangerous prisoner. Truth be told, I wasn't just nervous. I was terrified. I was terrified for Michael, because Leo was his former best friend and I had no idea what would happen when they met again after however long it was. But I was also terrified for myself. Some part of me was terrified that Michael would join Leo, and the two of them would destroy O.W.C.A. together. I tried to convince myself that it was completely impossible, but somehow I just couldn't.

We stopped in front of a cell. The lizard was lying on the bed, facing away from us. I automatically stepped behind Michael, then felt ashamed about it. Michael either didn't notice or care. "Hey, Leo," he said, his voice filled with an undisguisable sadness.

Leo didn't say anything.

I opened my beak to say something, but, remembering Michael's order, I shut it again just as quickly. Besides, I was scared that I would say the wrong thing to Leo. I didn't let my mind run wild with all the possibilities of the bad things I could cause just by saying the wrong thing.

It was clear the same thoughts were running through Michael's mind too. He hesitantly opened his beak, then said, "How are Courtney and Daisy?"

"You don't deserve to know that," Leo snarled suddenly. "You forfeited your ties to them when you betrayed them."

"I betrayed nobody, Leo," Michael said calmly. "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. were the ones who stole us away from our parents."

"Liar," Leo snapped. "You've always been a liar. I bet you were going to turn on us all along."

Even I could see that rage was filling inside Michael's stomach. "I gave my life to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N!" he snapped back. "I earned a scar because of it! I was just as abused as you were!"

"Really?" Leo turned round and glared so viciously at Michael that even I felt a sting of fear in my chest. "Abused? That's what you call it? We were disciplined, and you know it."

"Beatings and whippings are not discipline," Michael retorted. "Scolding is discipline. What they did to us was torture."

"No, you betraying us was torture!" Leo yelled. "You didn't see how Courtney cried herself to sleep at night, or how Daisy flinched every time she thought of you, or how I earned myself more whippings by trying to defend you to Prof. Rodenstein!"

Michael flinched. "Leo, I didn't betray y-"

"I stopped believing that a long time ago," snarled Leo. "And so did Courtney and Daisy. You betrayed your best friends."

"N-No…!" Michael stepped back. "I-I didn't!"

"LIAR!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled suddenly.

I gently pushed Michael behind me- with my injured arm, I realized too late- and strode forward. "You will not talk to him like that," I ordered. "I don't care that you think you were betrayed by him; this is MY prison, and you WILL be civil. I can make your life in this place a worse misery than you think you've ever experienced."

Leo just raised an eyebrow.

"You want to test me?" I snapped.

Leo shrugged. "It's hard to take you seriously when you've got a red bandage wrapped round your arm."

"That's it."

I strode over to the wall and pressed a few buttons on the keypad. Immediately, the temperature in the cell began to lower. Leo shivered and curled up in a ball on the bed. "W-What are you doing?"

"Exactly what it looks like I'm doing." I set the temperature and then marched back over to Michael. "The temperature in there is now fourteen degrees."

"Celsius…?" Michael asked hesitantly.

"Nope. Fahrenheit. And it's going to stay that way until tomorrow morning." I gave Leo a mock smile. "Enjoy."

Leo gave the two of us a ferocious glare as I turned and marched towards the exit, followed by Michael. As we went out, I turned to the agents on guard. "Do not let anyone in there," I ordered them. "Not even my parents."

Normally, they would argue. After all, I certainly don't have as much authority as my parents. But they must have seen something in my face; they glanced at each other and stiffly nodded.

Michael fell into step beside me as we climbed the stairs. "Are you really going to leave him like that all night?"

I glanced sideways at him. "I know he was your best friend, Michael, but prisoners need to learn who's in charge of them. The way he treated you…" I trailed off. "Nothing. They need to know that we are the ones who control their fates."

That day, I think Michael saw me in a new light for the first time.

 **(Pixie's POV)**

As I headed inside to find one of my kids, I spotted Priya sitting outside on the grass, alone. Feeling curious, I headed over to her and sat down next to her. "Hey… Everything okay?" 

Priya nodded slowly without looking at me. "Yeah. Yeah, it's fine. I'm just feeling a little sick." She paused. "And depressed." 

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why?" 

Priya shrugged. "I just…feel really down. And pessimistic. I feel like we're never going to stop the Rodneys, so why bother trying?" 

"…I see." I scooted a little closer to her. "And you're feeling sick, you say? When did this start?" 

"Uh…" Priya paused again. "A day or so." 

"Ah." I hesitated, glancing at Priya. "Do you know what's causing it?" 

Priya shook her head, then grimaced. "Well…I have a suspicion. But I don't know if I want to believe it." 

I nodded understandingly. "I think I know what you mean." 

After another pause, Priya slowly began to massage her stomach. "I was never against having another child, but…this is the worst possible time, you know?" 

"Yeah, I understand. When I found out that I was pregnant with Emily, it was just after Michael had been locked in prison." 

Priya glanced over at me. "That…is also pretty bad timing." 

"I was so afraid of Michael finding out," I confessed. "I feared he'd think we were trying to replace him." 

Yet another pause. 

"Did you…ever think Michael wouldn't be rehabilitated?" Priya asked hesitantly. "When he became cell-mates with Dennis, especially?" 

"Definitely then," I sighed. "I know Dennis, and I knew that he would try and pass on his pure evilness to Michael. I hoped my little boy was strong enough to resist, but… In my mind, every scenario had the same ending. And that ending came to fruition. When he broke out with Dennis, I truly thought that was the end. I truly thought I had lost my boy forever." My voice cracked. "I didn't want to have another baby if it meant that I had lost Michael forever." 

"Hey, hey." To my surprise, Priya put her arms around me and leant my head on her shoulder. "It didn't turn out like that, did it? Now you have Michael AND you have Emily." 

I sniffled, not even realizing I had begun crying. "I-I know, but my mind keeps returning to so many horrible what ifs. The worst one… What if Dr. Doofenshmirtz hadn't looked out for Michael?" 

"Don't think about that," soothed Priya. "Pix, how about you help me decide on a name for my new baby?" 

I cleared my eyes with my paw, blinking. "What? How do you know you're even having another baby?" 

"I don't know for sure," admitted Priya. "But this is how I felt when I was pregnant with Hazel, and… Well… I'm fairly confident." 

"Okay, but… Why would you want me to choose the name?" 

"Well…" Priya hesitated. "Because you're my friend, Pixie. And I know that any name you come up with will be an amazing name." 

My chest began to ache. Priya really regarded me as a friend? After all our arguments and everything that had happened to us? More tears threatened to leak out of my eyes, so I quickly shook my head and thought for a moment. "A gender-neutral name would be best," I thought aloud. "So you can use it no matter which gender it'll be." 

"That's a good idea." 

I thought hard. I could almost feel the cogs turning in my head. If Priya saw me as such a good friend that she was willing to have me name her baby, then I was going to pick the best name I possibly could. I wasn't going to let Priya and Perry-1 down. 

"Quinn," I said eventually. "Quinn." 

Priya's face broke out into a wide smile. "That's beautiful. And it would suit a boy OR a girl." She took my paw and clutched it. "Thank you, Pixie. When I'm sure that I'm pregnant, I will tell my Perry and suggest the name as well." 

"I… I am honored that you would choose me to name your child," I said slowly. "So thank you." 

"Anytime." 

This time, it was I who instigated the hug. Priya seemed a little surprised at first, but we soon relaxed. I could tell that both of us felt as if we had known the other for years. 

**(Perry-1's POV)  
**

I could see Priya and Pixie together from afar. I had wanted to talk to my mate, but I decided to leave them together. As I turned to walk away, I had a smile on my face. 

They were finally friends.

 **I don't even remember if I said this last chapter or not, but I'm too lazy to do the disclaimer xD It's way too complicated right now xD xD Besides, you know who each of us own, I hope**


	25. Chapter 25

**(Kiki's POV)**

I sighed as I rested on Cassie's couch. The past few days had been too quiet for me, with how the Rodneys just suddenly stopped attacking, and they still had the four captives: Ravi, Piper, Parker, and Mayfair. I felt like neither of the Perrys- or anyone else, for that matter- were doing enough to try and get them back.

But that wasn't the only thing bothering me.

Cassie peeked into the room. I looked over at her. "What?"

The cat shrugged and walked all the way into the room, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "You just looked like something was on your mind."

"Multiple things, actually," I admitted, sighing.

"Wanna talk about any of them?"

I swallowed. Cassie HAD become my friend since I had arrived... "Okay. The thing that's bothering me the most... It's about my universe."

Cassie frowned. "What about it?"

I sat up and sighed. "M-My family." I glanced at the cushion.

"You're getting homesick?"

I nodded slowly. "Chrysalis is only three, and, with several of us agents here, Peter's probably working more and not able to spend as much time with her; and apparently what we're dealing with is a threat to both universes, if the Rodneys helped each other escape; and-"

"I get it," Cassie replied, sympathetically placing a paw on my shoulder. "You're worried about them." She swallowed. "I'm worried about my mate, too."

"We'll find him," I promised. "And the other captives."

Cassie shook her head to clear it and looked back at Kiki. "But we're not talking about me right now; we're talking about you."

I sighed, wishing she hadn't caught me. "I'm really worried about Pete and 'Lis," I continued reluctantly. I would have rather continued the conversation about the captives, as talking about my family was beginning to bring tears to my eyes. "I-I miss them."

Cassie hesitated before reaching out and giving me a hug. "I'm sorry." She paused. "Would... Would it help to see Peter? This universe Peter?"

I swallowed. "I-I don't know," I admitted finally. "M-Maybe, but he won't know me, and that could hurt, t-too..."

"Well, I could take you to him, if you'd like," the she-cat offered.

"Alright..." I just bit my lip.

"I'll give you time to think it over," Cassie reassured, standing up. "Just let me know when you've decided."

With that, she left the room.

 **(...)**

I had decided to accept Cassie's offer. She was trying to help, and... Maybe seeing Peter- whether he knew me or not- would help me. There was only one way to find out…

So I followed her friend down O.W.C.A's halls to that universe's Peter. "So what's he like here?"

"Well..." Cassie paused. "I remember you saying that he really doesn't get along with Perry in your universe, but, here, he's actually one of Perry's friends."

I nodded slowly. "I feel like I remember hearing something about that."

"Oh, also... He does have a mate and daughter in this universe," Cassie warned.

Dread filling me, I swallowed. "Oh... Okay." I inhaled deeply. "Thanks for letting me know."

Cassie nodded, smiling sympathetically as she stopped in front of an office door. "This is his."

I smiled weakly back. "Thanks."

"Do you want me to introduce you?"

"Well..." I hesitated. "I guess that would probably be best," I said finally. "You know him better here than I do."

Cassie nodded. "Alright." With that, she reached out and knocked on the door. "Peter? It's Cassie."

"You can come on in." I inhaled at the sound of the familiar voice.

The she-cat opened the door slowly and stepped in, me slowly following her. Peter was sitting at the desk, looking up at the us. Cassie slowly nudged me forward a little bit more. "Peter, this is my friend, Kiki the fox. She's with the group of people that came from the other universe."

"Oh, cool!" Peter smiled warmly over at me. "It's nice to meet you, Kiki. Do you know me in your universe?"

I managed a nod and a small smile. "Yeah, actually. You're an O.W.C.A. agent in that universe, too."

Cassie coughed. "I, uh... I'll leave you two to talk."

When she had left the office, Peter looked back at me. "Was there, um, a certain reason why you're here, or did Cassie just want to introduce you?"

I hesitated. "I wanted to see you; in my universe, you and I are...close."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled softly. "I... I missed you in my universe, so Cassie brought me here to meet you."

Peter chuckled. "Well, I'm honored. How close were we?"

I bit my lip. "Well... Uh..."

That was when Peter's office door opened again. "Pete?" A female panda stepped into the office.

Peter smiled. "Hey, Patty. What is it?"

"Well, I-" she stopped, noticing me. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"

I shook my head. "No, it's okay."

Peter slid off his chair and walked over to Patty, pulling her close and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. I shifted my feet and stared down at the ground.

"Peter," Patty giggled as they broke apart, "it's not just the two of us."

"I-I don't mind," I said softly, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You sure?" Peter checked, cocking his head.

I inhaled. "Yeah."

"Okay..." He turned back to Patty. "So what is it?"

I exhaled shakily. This was too much. Seeing Peter but not seeing HER Peter, seeing him hold Patty in his arms... It was too much. "I-It was good to see you, P-Peter. I have to go."

As I left the office, I heard Peter say, "Alright, bye," but that was it. I left too quickly to know if he said anything else.

Who knew that would hurt so much?

 **(...)**

Cassie was waiting for me in the hall. "How was it?"

Now that Peter couldn't see me, I let out the tears I had been holding back. "T-That... That wasn't P-Peter."

The cat frowned. "I guess it didn't go well, then?"

I wiped a tear away. "I-I looked into his eyes, and... H-He didn't recognize me. I-I knew it would h-happen, but I hadn't t-thought it would h-hurt so m-much."

Cassie leaned forward and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry, Kiki. I thought it would help."

"D-Don't worry; so did I-I." I swallowed. "Now I want to stop the Rodneys and get home as soon as possible."

The she-cat nodded. "I understand. Let's talk with the Perrys and all them and find out what they've learned."

I nodded. "L-Let's."

 **VibeQuake owns Patty xD The rest you should know**


	26. Chapter 26 (VibeQuake's)

**(Ravi's POV)  
**

Parker the hyena had been screaming angrily at the two Rodneys for several hours, but a few minutes ago, Rodney-1 had finally gotten sick of it and electrocuted him. Now his sister Mayfair the cat was cradling him, waiting for him to wake up, while Piper the platypus and I sat together at the other end of the medium-sized cage, waiting for the opportunity to talk. The two Rodneys had been in the room, working on something together, for a long time. 

Finally, Rodney-2- we could tell the Rodneys apart because Rodney-1 had a scar on the top of his head- said, "Why haven't they found our beacon by now?" 

Rodney-2 shrugged. "I thought I made it obvious. Clearly they're not very concerned with getting back their so-called LOVED ones." 

"Shut up!" I snapped suddenly. "They DO care about us! They're probably-!" 

Rodney-1 turned casually around and aimed his electricity gun at me, angering me even further. I snapped, "Don't you point that thing at me!" 

"Ravi, please!" Mayfair bleated, her face stained with tears. 

Piper nervously clutched my arm. "Please stop. Please." 

I glared ferociously at Rodney-1, who was waiting smugly for what I would do. I really wanted to yell at them again, but somehow, my brain decided it wasn't a good idea. Finally, I closed my mouth and looked angrily down at the floor. 

"That's what I thought," Rodney-1 said, smirking, and walked back over to Rodney-2. 

I turned to Piper, possibly to snap at her, too, and was startled to find the normally-put-together platypus almost openly crying. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt," she croaked. 

Feeling in that moment like Piper was my own daughter, I slowly reached out and pulled the platypus into a hug. 

**(Piper's POV)**

I clutched Ravi tightly, remembering the faint memory of my own father hugging me like this. I would have only been a year old when I last hugged Ohio, but I remembered the sensation of his arms around me, and it felt a lot like how Ravi was hugging me right now. It made me feel like crying hard and laughing at the same time. 

After a moment, I glanced over at Mayfair, who was continuing to stroke her brother's arm. She could tell how worried the cat was; Parker hadn't woken up yet after the shock he had received. Mayfair had been checking every few minutes that he still had a pulse, and he definitely did. So there was one question travelling through all our minds: why isn't he waking up? 

After a while, Mayfair opened her mouth and began to sing:  
 _"Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain momma  
Take me home, country roads."  
_

Ravi and I both looked over at her, and as she opened her mouth to sing the first verse, Ravi joined her:  
 _"Almost heaven, West Virginia  
Blue Ridge Mountains  
Shenandoah River,  
Life is old there  
Older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains  
Blowin' like the breeze."  
_

"Shut it!" Rodney-2 snapped at us suddenly. "Quit your whining!" 

Mayfair flinched and clutched Parker more tightly. Ravi and I both glared at the two Rodneys. "If you don't like it, go into another room!" I snapped, forgetting my own advice to Ravi. "You actually HAVE that luxury!" 

"I'm SICK of your backtalk!" Rodney-1 growled, storming over to the cage. Before any of us could react, he shot me with the taser. 

**(Ravi's POV)  
**

"NO!" I yelled, as Piper cried out and collapsed like a stone. I caught the platypus gently and lay her to the floor. "She's a CHILD, you monster!" I screamed at Rodney-1. 

"You wanna be next?" demanded Rodney-1, glaring at me "Then shut up!" 

"C'mon, let's just get out of here," Rodney-2 sighed. "We need to check the device, anyway." 

With one last aggressive look at the prisoners, Rodney-1 followed his counterpart out of the room. 

**(Mayfair's POV)  
**

I couldn't help crying in fear. My brother wasn't waking up, Piper had been shot with the taser too, and I could tell Ravi was losing hope. That made me lose hope too. 

Finally, Piper's weak voice sang shakily:  
 _"Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain momma  
Take me home, country roads."  
_

Ravi, who had joined her from the second line, wiped away tears from his own eyes and kissed her forehead as tenderly as a father. "Piper…" 

"D-Don't l-lecture me, p-please," Piper begged weakly. "I'm s-sorry. I l-lost control." 

"Hurts like crazy, doesn't it…?" came Parker's feeble voice. 

I inhaled sharply and squeezed my brother tightly. "Parker! You're okay!" 

The purple hyena suddenly started coughing violently, causing me to let go of him in shock. "Parker!" 

"'M fine," Parker murmured, his body settling. "Piper?" 

"I'm okay, t-too," Piper called back weakly. "It d-does hurt a-a lot." 

"Is there more of that song you were singing earlier?" Parker asked tiredly. 

Piper and I glanced at each other, then at Ravi, who managed a smile.  
 _"All my memories gather round her  
Miner's lady, stranger to blue water.  
Dark and dusty, painted on the sky  
Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye."  
_

"It's lovely," Parker mumbled, his eyes closed. He seemed to be falling asleep. "Is it a lullaby?" 

Ravi and I both chuckled weakly. "It's a country song," I replied. 

"Oh. The way you sing it, sounds like a lullaby." 

Taking courage from that, I decided to sing the chorus again:  
 _"Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain momma  
Take me home, country roads."  
_

"Kinda gives you courage, doesn't it?" sighed Ravi. "We just have to believe that someone will come to take us home soon." 

"I hope Teddy's okay," Piper murmured, the constricted feeling in her chest slowly lessening as the effects of the taser wore off. 

"Yeah," I agreed anxiously. "And the others from the second universe." 

"Cassie," Ravi croaked, clearly feeling a pain in his chest at the mention of his mate. 

"Hazel," Parker contributed. 

"They're probably all okay," Piper said determinedly, pushing herself into a sitting position. "They're probably looking for us right now. Or if not that, they're working on a way to stop the Rodneys and save us." 

"Yeah," Ravi agreed, nodding firmly. "That's what they do. Cassie, Perry, Priya, the kids. They won't stop until we're found, no matter what the Rodneys think or say." 

Parker and I smiled at each other, squeezing each other for comfort. 

We had hope.

 **AWWWWWW**

 **And the song's- I actually don't know what song it is xD You can send a message to VibeQuake if you're curious**


End file.
